Valer the Dragonborn
by SolitariusLupus23753
Summary: Summary: Valer is the well known Dragonborn of legend, defeating Alduin, saving the world numerous times, and finally has time to settle down... or so he thought. When more problems and enemies surface, it's up to him to stop them. WARNING: In depth lore (canon/made-up). -In Progress- Current Arc: The Second Dragon War
1. Valer

**I own nothing of The Elder Scrolls except a copy of Skyrim and my own original ideas.**

 **The Glass Saga**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **The Glass Army (1)**

Dragonborn, Archmage, Harbringer of the Companions, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Nightingale, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, thane of all nine holds, General of the Stormcloaks, member of the Dawnguard, the list goes on and on.

Valer had done it all. He slew dragons, saved the world a few times, and defeated the Nordic god of destruction: Alduin the World-Eater. Who would have thought that the man he unintentionally saved from death would be his ultimate demise. Fate, or whatever force out there, works in strange ways.

He was above the Throat of the World, flying. Suddenly, he tumbled onto the clearing, unable to move. A dark green dragon loomed over him, somewhat resembeling Alduin. He looked towards the peak and saw... a dragon skeleton perched on the peak? Fire quickly began to cloud his vision, and the last thing he saw was a silhouetted figure standing beside him.

" ...Talos, I Love You!" Someone shouted from outside. Valer quickly woke up and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Damn you Heimskr! Do you ever shut up?', Valer thought as he closed his eyes again. 'Next chance I get, I'm moving back to Lakeview.' He'd been having the same dream for the past few weeks, and it made no sense. He never slept until the dream appeared. His inner werewolf made sure of that. But the dream, and the dragon... He knew it wasn't Alduin. There was just something about it that sent a chill through his spine.

He had never really feared anyone or thing except Alduin (with miraak as another exception). The 17th of Last Seed is stored in his mind. When Alduin looked at him, it made his blood stop flowing, and the thought of Miraak... well, the very thought that he would fail to beat him scared him. But apparently he wasn't the only one who was afraid. Alduin himself fled to another REALM to escape from him. Miraak was afraid of being killed by his usurper and Hermaus. Even Hermaus Mora was afraid of Miraak. But this dragon was... different. Not very antagonistic, but different. The skeletal dragon was strange because he only knew of one, which he dealt with in the Labyrinthian. The figure was the most confusing. It wasn't visible with all of the snow.

He decided to talk to Paarthurnax about it. Valer turned to see Serana (his wife) gone. He didn't mind though, since she sometimes went to work at the inn before dawn. It seemed only natural that the two would marry. They shared a lot in common. He sluggishly put on his steel armor and left to face the always troublesome, yet exhilarating day.

 **-Whiterun-**

Walking out the front door, he was met with the sight of empty streets. Not that the streets of Whiterun were ever packed, but there were definetly less people than usual. No kids, no black smiths (except Eorlund), no market sellers. Even the amount of guards seemed to have decreased. He walked towards the inn to check on Serana, but then, Heimskr started yelling again. Valer turned on his heels and headed his way.

"...all of Tamri-" Heimskr was cut off.

"Gaan!"

Suddenly, Heimskr's enthusiasm faded away, and he passed out.  
Valer wasted no time dragging his body to his tent (since his house was destroyed during the war). 'I didn't know the old man was that weak!' he thought, smiling in satisfaction.

He started walking towards the inn again (with no witnesses).

 **-Inside-**

A lone bard sat, tuning his lute, the innkeeper tidying up, and Serana wiping a glass chalice dry (which were imported from Cyrodiil). Valer strolled over to her.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed for the day." She said, still looking down at the cup.

He leaned on the counter. "Well, I'm not your average customer."  
She looked up, and dropped the chalice in surprise. It shattered against the wooden floor.

"That's coming out of your pay check!" The innkeeper yelled, already crimson red.

"I-I'm-" She stammered.

As he was yelling away at her for breaking NEARLY priceless merchandise, Valer slowly turned to him.

"Kaan Drem Ov!"

"And you-you...you...aah forget it, I'll take care of it." The innkeeper said, walking upstairs.

She smiled at him. "I love being your wife."

"Really." He said, turning back to her. He wrinkled his nose. "Can we talk?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure..."

Serana walked around the counter and led him to a room. He wrinkled his nose. "Have you noticed the lack of people in Whiterun?"

"That explains the lack of customers," She said, "and not hearing Heimskr's yelling."

He smiled inwardly, ignoring her knowing look. Just as he was about to speak, the bard started playing an unfamiliar tune.

 _"The army of glass_  
 _Every century pass_  
 _The frozen waters_  
 _Shaking it with their mass_  
 _Great men travel_  
 _Across the vast sea_  
 _To fall into the ranks_  
 _Of the army of glass"_

Valer and Serana walked out of the room, and stood by the man.  
"Where did you hear that song?" Valer asked.

The bard stopped and gave Valer a wary look. "You're not from around here are you?" He said.

"Not that I know of."

The bard looked at him, even more confused. He'd never heard anyone say something like that. His eyes slowly widened once he realized who he was.

"Dragonborn!" He said, nearly dropping his lute. "I-I meant no disrespect! I-" Valer placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"No need to apologize. Happens all the time." He said bringing a seat for Serana while sitting himself. "What's your name?"

The bard took a deep breath and relaxed. He was a scrawny Breton with long dark hair and little meat on him. It would be no caricature to say he looked slightly healthier than a draugr. "Soran, from Dragonbridge."

"My name is Valer, and this is Serana." Valer said, extending his hand. He took it nervously.

"Now about that song." He said, turning serious. "Does it have any connections to the missing people of Whiterun?" Serana rolled her eyes. 'Straight to the point.'

The bard raised an eyebrow. "Missing? They aren't missing. They all went to see..." He looked side to side, and leaned forward. "...them."

Valer glanced at Serana, who shrugged. "Who's 'them'?"

The bard scoffed. "The Glass Army, of course!" He started examining his lute. "I was just playing an old song from-."

Serana almost shouted. "The Glass Army?!"

He nodded.

"Shouldn't they be dead?"

Soran had a look of confusion and interest. "You really don't know?"

Valer turned to Serana, one eyebrow raised. "You know about them?"

She gazed at the floor. "Yes. They were a group of knights that served the king of Atmora before... well, before it became the frozen wasteland it is today." She said shaking her head.

Soran went into full on storytelling mode. "Yes! They were legendary. Stories even say that one of them could take down an entire army with his bare hands!" He picked up his lute and started to play a tune, which Valer guessed was to set the mood. "They were originally an order of priests who guarded the secrets of the entity, Anu..."

'Oh, great. Another long story.' Valer thought.

 **Well, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. This is my first fan fiction, and the first chapter of many. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Dovahzul (Dragon Language) used:**  
 **Gaan- (Stamina) The first word in the Drain Vitality Shout**  
 **Kaan Drem Ov- (Kyne Peace Trust) Kyne's Peace Shout**

 **Who is The Glass Army?**  
 **Where are the people of Whiterun?**  
 **And will Heimskr ever shut up?**  
 **Find out next week.**


	2. The Order of Anu

**Chapter 2**  
 **The Glass Army (2)**

 **Atmora, 1E 60, 3rd of Mid Year**

It was another peaceful day in Atmora. Children running around, the smell of hot metal, the warm breeze of summer. A celebration was taking place in the square of a city, with dancers, musicians, and performers.

A lone courier jogged through the crowds, holding onto a piece of paper. He gave a quick glance behind him to see if anybody was watching him, then hurried into a mysterious chapel. Amongst the crowd, was a man in a dark red hood. He turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

 **-Inside-**

The courier slowed to a walk, and began gazing at the various engravings on the walls and pillars depicting some event. When he got to the altar at the head of the room, he looked back at the doorway. Nothing. He placed his hand on the altar and twisted it ninety degrees to the right. Standing back, nothing happened. Just as he was about to try again, the floor around the altar shifted. After a few seconds, a spiral staircase was formed. The courier smiled. This was the most excitement he ever got in a day. He hurried down, stumbling and tripping.

At the end of the stairs, he pulled a chain and the stairs slid back into place. The courier turned around and ran through the corridor. More engravings were on the walls, and every archway had strange runes carved into them. Towards the end of the hall, he could hear chanting in some strange language. He turned the corner and saw ten men in blue robes surrounding a cistern, raising their arms up in praise. The center of the cistern had an eerie blue light emanating from it. Around the circular room were men and women in similar robes going about regular business.

The courier hesitantly walked to one of the men.

"Um, excuse me..."

The man turned to him. "Yes?"

He had a dragon ring on his finger which was different than the others who had none. The courier handed him the paper.

"A man in a blue hood told me to give this to you."

After reading it, he burnt it with fire magic and turned towards courier. "You need to follow us, you're not sa-."

A loud BOOM was heard down the corridor. "Hurry!" He said. "We don't have much time!"

He dropped the burning paper on the ground and led the courier towards the others. It was written in blood, but in perfect penmanship. It read:

It's time. The PSJJJJ is coming. Protect the secrets, find a cover, and stay vigilant.

The man, followed by the other priests, pulled a torch down off of the wall. The wall slid to the side, revealing a passageway. The courier looked back towards the way he came in, only to see Daedra flooding in with strange men in dark red robes. One of the priests trying to escape pushed a stone on the wall. It slid in, and suddenly, the building began to collapse onto the Daedra and sealed the way. The courier ran after the man who had urged him to come.

A priest opened a trapdoor in the ceiling. Sunlight flooded the tunnel. They climbed out and jogged towards a clearing. When they reached it, the man walked up to the courier.

"I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this." He said, solemnly.

The courier just looked at him blankly. The man led him to a rock to sit on.

"My name is Asgarne." He said, sitting down.

"Fenris." The courier said, warily. "What's going on?"

The priest explained everything. They were a secret order of knights who protected the secrets of the entity, Anu, whose line of creations lead to a crucial role in the creation of Nirn, although Padomay's, his "brother's", third son is directly responsible. The Psijic Order is their enemy, and are the people who attacked them. For centuries they've been trying to get their hands on the secrets, to offer them to the counterpart of Anu, Padomay.

"Did they ever get them?" Fenris asked skeptically.

Asgarne looked at him with no expression. "Obviously not."

Since most of the Daedra were Padomaic Spirits, they are the benefactors of the Psijic Order. The back up plan for the "Anuic Order", if they were ever discovered, would be to fully acknowledge their knighthood and become hand of the king of Atmora.

"You must join us. They'll be looking for you now."

Fenris shot him a look of disbelief and fear. He bolted up and waved his hands in front of his face, defensively. "I-I don't want any part of this!"

Asgarne stood and towered over him. "You are already a part of it. And there's nothing you, we, or anyone for that matter can do about it." Then his face turned grave. "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way... but their isn't."

Fenris backed away, shaking his head. "No. I won't, I can't! I have a life! I have to take care of my sister!"

He turned and ran into the woods. He didn't look back, but he knew they wouldn't follow him. He ran towards his village, hoping to escape. Hoping to see his sister. Suddenly, he smelt something in the air. He skidded to a stop and inhaled. Smoke. He looked towards the sky and saw smoke coming from his village. "Divines!" He breathed out. He sprinted as fast as he could, his adrenaline boost nearly popping his heart.

 **-The Village-**

When he reached the village, everything was on fire. People were running from Daedra. Daedra were setting houses ablaze. People were struggling to fight back. He ran through the village until he came upon his house. Inside, he saw a Daedra holding his sister's arms behind her back, with one of the Psijics holding a hot dagger to her throat.

"Tell me where he is!" He said. She didn't respond, only cried. "Where is Fenris Eraldsen?!

She looked him dead in the eye, and spit on him. "You dare!" He yelled. He slit her throat.

Fenris could only watch in horror as his sister bled to death. She happened to glance at him right before she died. Her gaze caught the priest's attention, and he saw him.

"There! Get him!" He commanded. Two more Daedra entered the house and bolted after him. Fenris took off running. He could hear the Daedra yelling for him to stop, as if he would listen. Just when he turned a corner, he ran right into a Daedra. He fell and looked up at him.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're all mine no-." A glass sword went straight through his chest. He fell down before turning to dust. Fenris looked up and saw a man in Glass armor. He took off his helmet and gave him a weak smile.

"I told you they'd look for you."

Asgarne helped Fenris up and gave him a sword. Fenris looked at it as if it were a foreign object. Suddenly, a Daedra turned the corner and saw them. "You'll never-!" An arrow went straight through its head, immediately killing him. Fenris looked at where it came from, and saw a group of men in Glass armor charging at the oncoming Daedra.

Asgarne grabbed his shoulder and looked around, vigilantly. "Come! We need to get out of here!" He said, dragging Fenris away. A Daedra ran up to him and hit him with the hilt of his sword. Fenris fell into a deep swoon, and the last thing he saw was the Daedra getting an axe through the head.

He woke up to see bright light. "Arkay...have you come to take my soul? Is it my time already?" He said.

The sun was obstructed by Asgarne, who was smiling at his comment. "Not yet, my friend. You and I still have a long way to go." Fenris exhaled until no air was left in his lungs...until he remembered his sister.

"Ana!" He yelled. He bolted up and stood, running towards the village. Strong armored hands grabbed him. "Fenris! Stop! There's nothing you can do!"

Still, he persisted, overpowering the men grabbing him. He yelled her name again. Suddenly, a golden aura enveloped him. The men let go and fell back in awe and fear.

"By the Divines!" Asgarne said. "He's Dragonborn."

Fenris ran down the hill they were on, not even taking notice of where he was. He reached his village with inhuman speed. Finding his half burnt house among the ashes, he sees his sister...dead.

"Ana..." he whispered as tears welled in his eyes. He kneeled down next to the corpse of his only family member left. She was still looking towards the window where he once stood. He held her head up, lifeless, cold, and still had a strange look on her face. He wept. He cursed the Psijic Order. He dammed all Daedra to the Void. And most of all, he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not saving her when he had the chance, for running instead of staying and fighting.

Asgarne stepped into the house. When he saw the sight, he looked down. "I'm sorry. We should hav-." Fenris stood up and looked him in the eyes. "No." He said. "It wasn't your fault." He clenched his fists making his knuckles turn white. "They did this." He said through clenched teeth. The golden aura returned and slowly enveloped him again. "The Psijic Order. The Daedra. Padomay. They did this." He walked over to Asgarne, who stood in awe of the sight. A barely visible ethereal set of Dragonplate armor was on him, made from the still swirling aura.

"I'll join you. I'll do whatever it takes." He extended his hand to him. Asgarne hesitantly took it, and smiled.

"Welcome to the Order of Anu."

 **Chapter 2 is complete! -**


	3. The Glass Knights

**Chapter 3: The Glass Knights**  
 **The Glass Army (3)**

 **Atmora, 1E 67, 16th of Frost Fall**

After Fenris became a member of the Order of Anu, they went to the capital city and proved themselves worthy of being the royal guard of the king. Their attire brought on a new name: The Glass Knights. Many would attempt to fall into their ranks, but few ever did. The few that did were told of their true purpose, and if they decided to stay and protect the secrets of Anu, they were accepted.

Soon, Fenris became second in command, and after finding out he was Dragonborn, gained respect from his fellow man. As for the Psijic Order, they saw no way to get to them. Always by the king, and always alert. They attempted many times, but were driven off. The king was told to apprehend any elf in red robes, and after numerous failed attempts, the Psijic Order seemed to disappear.

 **-Somewhere in the sewers of the capital city of Yjergnheim-**

It was pitch black. The Psijic Order was forced to retreat to the dark sewers of Yjergnheim after being pursued by the king's men. The only lights that could be seen were the faint red glow of Daedric armor, few dim Magelights, and a fiery orb in the center.

" _Fools... have you no strength to defend yourselves?_ " A dark, and whispery voice said from the orb. The Psijics cowered while the Daedra bowed down. One of the Psijics who had an elaborate golden design on his robes found the courage to step forward.

"L-lord Padomay, w-we were atta-."

" _Silence! You... you have taxed my patience...again. And now you have failed to bring me the secrets?!"_ Padomay said in anger.

The priest was furious. All of them risked their lives numerous times to bring Padomay what? Knowledge?!

"N-now you listen to me!" The other priests and Daedra looked at him in shock. "We've almost been kil-!"

He was vaporized. The other Psijics watched his skeleton crumple to the floor in a pile of dust, but the Daedra just kept bowing.

" _Does anyone else wish to speak_?" It was quieter than Blackreach on Tirdas. " _Now...out of my... kindness and generosity, I will give you a second chance_."

All of the Psijics stood at attention. "Yes, Lord Padomay!" They said in unison.

" _Now...listen very carefully..."_

 **-Royal Guards Barracks in Castle Sylvrn-**

Nothing interesting ever happened in the barracks. At least that's how the knights saw it. There was the common fight, and duel, but it was all routine for them. At the moment, they were sprawled out on their beds, enjoying boredom. Just then, Asgarne walked in. They all bolted upright and saluted by putting their right arm over their chest.

"At ease, at ease. You know I don't like being treated with all of this formality."

They didn't budge. "That's why we keep doing it," one of them said. "Sir."

Asgarne just shook his head. "Where is Fenris?" He asked.

"Where he always is, Sir." Another said.

Fenris usually wasn't on-duty. And when he was, he had no specific station. Just patrolling the city. Most of the knights saw this as unfair, but he always happened to be where trouble was, and "trouble" didn't like it. Asgarne went outside and saw him looking over the balcony.

"You know," Fenris said. "It always amuses me when I remember I used to be a courier. Running around, delivering messages. I never thought I'd one day become second in command of the royal guard...or part of a cult.."

Asgarne stood next to him, smiling. "You did come by the temple a few times. I assumed you purposely took the jobs to get in."

They shared a laugh. Asgarne did most of the laughing surprisingly. After they regained their composure, they both stood there and gazed over the city below. After about five minutes, they decided to go back in when they heard a roar in the distance. Fenris breathed the obvious word:

"Dragon."

"Looks like we're needed." Asgarne said.  
Aside from being the Royal Guard, they did regular jobs, such as killing any remaining dragons. The perfect front for keeping suspicion off their backs. Asgarne and Fenris walked into the barracks. The other knights already knew it was serious. They could feel that off of Fenris whenever he walked in.

"Armor up. We have a situation." He said.

 **-Throne Room in Castle Sylvrn-**

High King Magneril was a just and righteous king. The people loved him. Ever since the civil war ended, his family has ruled with an Iron- Fist. He was an exception to the line of "dictators". Now, he sat on his throne, awaiting the next guard to bring him news. It wasn't his ideal job, but his late wife never let him leave the castle for any other reason than speeches. As expected, a guard jogged up to him and bowed.

"My king, the Glass Knights are heading to one of the Southern villages. Some trouble with a dragon." He said.

King Magneril sighed. It was regular for them to go off to help at a moment's notice. He admired them for that, he even wanted to become one of them. But then again, he didn't have the courage to face a dragon.

"Very well, on your way." He said.

"One more thing, your highness. A strange man in red robes wishes to speak with you."

King Magneril looked towards the door, suspicious. He was told the Psijics wore such robes. But since it was a man and not an elf...

"For what purpose?"

"He wouldn't say. Just that it was important."

The door opened. Two guards escorted the man to the foot of the throne. The man was hooded, and holding a paper. "Greetings, my king. It is an...honor to be in your presence." He said.

"What is your business here?" The King asked, suspiciously.

"I bring word from my master. A message if you will." He said, holding out the paper.

One of the guards took the paper and started to unroll it. The man quickly jumped at him and clamped his hand down on it.. "Noo! I-I mean, it is for the king's eyes only."

King Magneril squinted his eyes, not trusting him at all. But still... "Alright, give me the note."

The guard, as he was told, handed him the note. King Magneril opened the paper, and saw only strange symbols. He remembered seeing them somewhere.

"Is this Daed-." He was hit with a dark magic that the others couldn't see.

Slowly his eyes turned orange and his demeanor changed. Suddenly, he ordered his guards to leave.

"But Sir?"

"Get out! Now!"

The guards, although shocked and confused, left the room.

Now he and the man were alone. The man felt uneasy around him. As a matter of fact, ANY Daedric spell including mind control made him uneasy.

"Well?" King Magneril said, impatiently. "What is it you want?"

The Psijic rubbed his hands together. "First things first..."

He grabbed at his face and started to tear at it. He ripped off fake human skin and burnt it with magic. After he was finished removing it, an Altmer stood before the king.

"Now, let's get started."

 **-The Streets of Yjergnheim-**

Fenris and Kirstia, his housecarl, patrolled the streets as usual, observing any suspicious activity while intimidating anyone who wanted to cause problems.

"Um, Fenris?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anyone...special in your life?"

She knew of his sister, but that obviously wasn't what she meant. He glanced at her. "Special in what way?"

She rolled her eyes in a thoughtful way, thinking of how to put the words together. "Well...me for instance... what do you think of me?"

Fenris got the message. He knew exactly what she was getting at. But, he didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't feel anything, just that he never really took the time to think about speaking with his housecarl about it.

"W-well...you, um... I guess...erm." He stuttered, sweating.

She sensed his awkwardness. She smiled and blushed. She slowly got closer to him, and finally rested her body weight on him and sighed. Fenris didn't know what to do. He was completely stiff.

"Fenris?" She said.

"Y-yes?"

"It's kind of cold..." she said, snuggling up on him.

' _Oh Dibella, why torment me now?!_ ' He prayed.

Suddenly, the king's advisor stomped out of the castle, several shades of red. "By the Divines! Replaced me with that-that-"

Fenris stopped in front of him. "What happened?"

He turned to Fenris sharply. "Your king just replaced me with some wacko with threadbare attire! I should have known he'd be no different from the rest of his family."

Then he walked away, grumbling and cursing. Kirstia wrinkled her nose. "Strange, I thought High King Magneril favored him."

A courier jogged out of the doors holding a note. "Hey." Fenris said, stopping him. "What's that you've got there?"

"That's the High King's business."

Kirstia quickly pulled out her sword and positioned the tip at his neck. " _Well_ , in case you didn't _notice,_ This is Fenris Eraldsen. The second in command of the Glass Knights. Now, if you want to keep that head of yours, you might want to give us that note."

The courier gulped. He was sweating vigorously, and quickly handed the note to Fenris.

 _I, High King Magneril_  
 _Hereby wish to meet with the leaders of Atmora_  
 _To discuss a plan to increase our power_  
 _Significantly._  
 _On the 5th of Sun's Dusk._  
 _High King Magneril Aliksen_

Fenris' jaw dropped. The king had never called for a meeting with the Jarls of Atmora. Most Of the time, they only met on compulsory occasions. And the note was incredibly precise and straight to the point, which again, was unusual for the king. Now, things seemed to suddenly change.

He handed the note back to the courier.

"Go." He said.

The courier wasted no time. Kirstia sheathed her sword. "So what did the no-." She stopped mid-sentence. His face had a look of concern and worry all wrapped up into one big frown.

"Fenris..." She said.

"I...something...something isn't right." He finally got out. Before she could respond, he ran into the castle and saw him. Standing right next to the king... was a Psijic. But that's not what caught his eyes. The king's eyes were orange, and he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh no."

 **And there goes another chapter. For the next few chapters, the setting will be in the past (obviously), so don't think this is how it's all going to be. Stick around, hope you've enjoyed it, hit that follow button below, and leave a review!**

 **-No Dovahzul (Dragon Language) will be used for some time-**


	4. Exiled

**Hello again, readers, and welcome back to another chapter of Valer the Dragonborn! I won't take up any more space, so I'll leave you to the story. Let's see how this story goes!**

 **Chapter 4: Exiled**  
 **The Glass Army (4)**

 **Atmora, 1E 67, 5th of Sun's Dusk**

The Jarls met at the capital city of Yjergnheim, waiting for High King Magneril to reveal his "master plan" to increase the power of Atmora, tenfold. Strangely, no Glass Knights were allowed anywhere near the castle until the meeting was over.

His new advisor had taken the liberty to replace King Magneril's usual Glass Knight personal guard replaced with strange men in red armor. High King Magneril strode in, and surveyed the Jarls that were seated at his table.

"Welcome, all of you! It has been ages since we have met like this before." He said. Nobody seemed to notice his voice was somehow different, along with how he looked older than he really was. They all stood up.

"Hail High King Magneril!" They shouted in unison. When he sat, the others followed.

"Now, as you have been informed, we are here to discuss the matter of our power and resources."

"Yes, sir. We are aware." Said one of the surrounding Jarls.

King Magneril looked at him with eyes that would make a horker lose weight. "I would mind my tone if I were you, Jarl Yngvar."

The surrounding Jarls looked shocked. King Magneril had never in his life threatened anyone like that. The harshest threat he ever dished out was to a psychopath that threatened his wife and children.

Jarl Yngvar began to sweat furiously. "I-my King, I meant no di-!"

King Magneril waved him off. "Never mind that, a simple mistake. Now, back to our little discussion."

 **-Outside the castle walls of Yjergnheim-**

Fenris sat next to the stables, watching over the Jarls' carriages. He was thinking about the king. He knew something was up. The king had a certain evilness in his eyes, but seemed to not be there completely. Lost in his own mind... and the Psijic with him was VERY strange. Though when they attempted to tell the king who he was, they were sent off.

Now, today, is the first time King Magneril had ever thought about gaining power. He, being the High King of Atmora by birthright, had supreme power over Atmora. His personality alone was never power hungry. Fenris' head began to spin with all of these new changes. Asgarne walked towards him from the other side of the road.

"You look miserable." He said, leaning on the stable wall with him.

"Did Kirstia ask you to marry her?"

"No."

"Is she asking for money?"

"No, she never asks...much."

Asgarne chuckled. "Well then she must be pregnant!" He burst into a laughing fit.

Fenris looked mortified, his cheeks turning five shades of red. "O-of course not!"

Asgarne slowly regained his composure. "Then what's bothering you?"

"The King...he seems...off."

Asgarne turned to face the carts. "It's no mystery that he's been acting unusual. But the way things are now, their's nothing we can do about it."

Fenris didn't respond. Then, the four Jarls stormed out of the city gates, laughing yet steaming.

"He's mad!"

"He wants to kill us all!"

"A waste of time!"

"Use Daedra to help. Hah! I'd rather marry a troll!"

They got onto their carts and rode off. Fenris and Asgarne just watched them drive away. Then, the word Daedra kicked in. They both ran to the castle at full speed.

 **-Castle Sylvrn-**

"...we shall start preparations tomorrow. It will requi-."

Fenris burst through the doors. "High King!"

King Magneril turned towards him. "How dare you interru-"

Asgarne quickly unsheathed his sword and placed the edge on the Psijic's neck. "He has been manipulating you!"

"What nonse-!" The blade pushed harder onto his neck, shutting him up.

"He's part of the Psijic Order, as we told you about them. He's been contr-."

"You fools! He is going to help me achieve ultimate power!" King Magneril shouted.

"But, my ki-!"

"Out! Now! You are hereby exiled from this kingdom!"

Asgarne froze. Fenris looked at the king intently. He was banishing them? His royal guard?

Asgarne took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

The king was furious. "You can't?! I am your king! You will leave at once!"

Asgarne didn't move. Suddenly, one of the guards stabbed him in the back.

"Asgarne!" Fenris took out his sword.

He was surrounded by five guards on all sides. One of them came from behind him, but Fenris spun around just in time to land a solid punch to his face, denting the helmet. As he flew a few feet back, another one attempted to catch him at his flank. Fenris turned and slashed his waist. Two came at the same time. Fenris easily took the sword from one, knocked the other off his feet, and stabbed the sword into the first's leg. He slowly turned to face the fifth one, while the others moaned on the ground (with the exception of the first one unconscious). The guard debated on whether or not he should attack or flee.

He ran.

King Magneril was still trying to comprehend what just happened as Fenris knelt down next to Asgarne.

"Asgarne..."

He coughed up blood. "Fenris... you...you have to lead them... the order... you-"

"No. Not without you. Come on, Asgarne. Stay with me."

Asgarne took off his dragon ring and placed it into Fenris' hand.  
"Take it...you will know... if you've found him...the one destined...to keep...the secrets."

Fenris looked down at him, his oldest friend. He finally accepted that he would die. "Asgarne, please."

"You...lead...them..." And with a final breath, he was gone.

Fenris, having been trained to tolerate the worst of conditions, shed no tears. It would only make Asgarne angry. Standing up, he face King Magneril, fist clenched around the ring.

"How touching. Now you die without fulfilling your 'destiny'."

The doors flew open, and guards flooded the room. Fenris ran towards the wall near the throne.

"Nowhere to run!" Said the Psijic.

Fenris pushed a brick on the wall, and a doorway opened. He ran in and heard it close on one of the guard's arm. He vaulted over collapsed wood beams and dashed through the tunnels.

 **-Outside-**

When he reached a stone grating, he lifted it to see Glass Knights defending themselves against Daedra and guards. He ran through them, with them following him close behind, and searched for Kirstia.

He saw her fighting off two Daedra near the city gates. Fenris picked up a sword and threw it into the head of one of them, and she took out the other.

"Fenris!" She said, wrapping him in a bear hug. "What's going on? Where's Asgarne?"

"He...he was killed...Asgarne is dead."

The Knights looked down mournfully. Asgarne had been their leader for years, showing each of them their deserved respect and friendship. But, he taught them to be strong, even in the worst situation.

Kirstia knelt down on one knee in front of Fenris and took out her sword, holding it out to him.

"What do we do now, my liege?" She said.

The others mimicked her. They were already accepting his leadership, pledging themselves to him. He looked around, surveying their circumstances.

"Alright. We're now fugitives and will probably be hunted down by the guards. King Magneril is obviously under some mind-control, and we can't get to him due to current epidemic."

They all stood up and listened intently. He told them of the Psijic's manipulation and the strange plan to gain more power.

"With the Psijic's involvement, we know it has something to do with Daedra. For now, we have to retreat to our old base."

One of the newer members asked, "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Fenris smiled. "The Bethel of Anu."

 **I hope that makes up for the delay. Since I'm not really an author's notes kinda guy, all I'll say is that you'll be having a lot of cliff hangers! See you next time!**


	5. Fugitives

**If you haven't read chapter 4 which explains me adding an extra chapter to the update yet, read it first. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Fugitives**  
 **The Glass Army (5)**

 **Atmora, 1E , 28th of Evening Star**

The Daedra searched for them, day and night, anywhere and everywhere. The Glass Knights were on the run for seven weeks, and haven't been seen since the order was issued for their capture. The city of Yjergnheim is now run by Psijics and Daedra, with High King Magneril supposedly at the head. He commissioned the building of a strange arc-like structure in the center of the city, by only the greatest architects and craftsmen. It was a semi-circular structure with an altar in front of it. The other cities of Atmora were all overrun by Daedra, forced to submit to an unknown master. The Atmoran people were beyond terrified, and stayed indoors.

 **-A hill near Yjergnheim-**

Two Glass Knights were crouching behind trees, observing the city. The Glass Knights fled to the Bethel of Anu, which was hidden inside of a mountain north of Yjergnheim. Fenris, who is now leading them, has two or more of them sneak out to survey the activities of the city and Daedra every two days. So far, they have seen that the Daedra have been taking people out of their homes and into the palace. None of them came out. The two were mainly focused on the strange structure being built in the center of the city and the others similar to it, scattered around the city.

"Any strange activity on your end, Bjorn?" The first one said.

"No. Nothing ye- wait. I see a Daedra headed towards the sewage drain. You have eyes on him, Harorn?"

Harorn saw a Daedra walking towards the sewage drain as it flowed down the hill.

"Yep, I see him. What's he doing?"

The Daedra looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching. Then, he opened the crotch area of his armor.

"Oh man. You think he's gonna-."

The Daedra started urinating into the flow of sewage.

They both started chuckling. "You don't see that everyday." Bjorn said.

The Daedra slowly inched closer to the river, closer and closer.

"Oh no. Oh no. He's getting too close!" Harorn said, holding back a laugh.

The Daedra stepped on a rock and slipped. He fell in the sewage and turned around, trying to stand up. Unfortunate for him, he faced the spilling drainage hole with his mouth wide open, which at that time, had chunks of feces spewed into it. He fell back and flowed down the stream.

The two burst into uncontrollable laughter. The poor Daedra was yelling all the way down the cliff as he fell into the cesspool. His armor was so heavy, he sunk down to the bottom, where unholier things than Daedra sat.

They laughed even harder when he washed up on the bank, covered in you-know-what.

Then, something caught Bjorn's eye. "Harorn, wait! Center of the courtyard!"

They both saw two Daedra dragging a man towards one of the smaller structures. A Psijic placed a Sigil Stone onto the altar, which glowed as the man got closer. One of the Daedra forced the man to kneel in front of it. The man resisted some unseen force before his soul was visibly sucked into the stone. The man fell over, lifeless and glassy eyed. Suddenly, an Oblivion Gate appeared in the structure, and numerous Daedra poured out.

The first two Daedra tossed the body into the still open Oblivion Gate. The portal collapsed in on itself. The Sigil Stone began to glow bright yellow, emitting some intangible energy that made the Psijic step back. One of the Daedra picked it up hesitantly and brought it inside the palace. More Daedra started to build more altars near the main structure for some reason.

Bjorn and Harorn glanced at each other, then bolted off running.

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

The Bethel of Anu was more or less a cave system that had structures scattered around, depicting the same stories that were in the first temple. Light came from an unknown source, and water flowed from the very stone. Two Glass Knights were sprinting through the tunnels.

They stumbled in, tripping over each other's feet.

"Bjorn, Harorn? What happened?" Kirstia asked.

They stopped to catch their breath. "Fen-...Fenris needs to hear this." Bjorn said.

After explaining everything that happened, Fenris laughed and looked shocked. The story of the Daedra falling in the sewage was being written down by their scribe, but the incident with the Sigil Stone was serious.

"And you're sure you never saw this before?" Fenris asked.

"Yes. If we did, we would have told you about it before." Harorn said, still shaken up.

Fenris sat on a crate and thought, puzzled. Kirstia sat next to him.

"What is it, Fenris?"

He kept thinking. Then he stood up and walked towards the entrance.

"Kirstia, come with me!" He called back to her.

She jogged up to his side. "Where are we going?"

"Time for a little espionage."

 **-Under the floor inside of Castle Sylvrn-**

"Fenris, don't you think they'll find us down here?"

They were in the secret tunnels below the city that extended across the entire area. They were directly underneath the castle, listening for any conversations that were relevant.

"No. The king never knew about these. They were built before he was born. At least that's what Asgarne told me."

Asgarne. He died trying to "protect" the king. He was the leader of the knights before Fenris, and he was like a father to them.

Then, they heard commotion above them.

"How did the test go? Did it work?" A voice said.

"Yes, perfect. Here is the stone." A Daedra said.

"Excellent! Look, my master, your plan can be taken into aff-"

" _Yes, I can see that... but...it is lacking...power_." A mysterious, whispery voice said. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"What do you mean, my lord?" The first speaker said.

Fenris realized it was the Psijic that was manipulating High King Magneril.

" _Kill him._ " The mysterious voice said.

"Wait! My lo-!" The sound of the Daedra's sword piercing his body reverberated off the tunnel walls. Blood seeped through the brick floor above them and dripped down in front of Fenris.

" _Now...make more of these...invigorated Sigil Stones, and bring them to the main arc. Activate the portal...and you shall be rewarded_."

"Yes, Lord Padomy." The Daedra said, adding a sting to the word Padomay.

Fenris and Kirstia looked at each other. Padomay. They quickly ran to another area to observe their experiments. When they reached a drain, they caught a glimpse of the horrible procedure.

"No! Let go of me!" A man was being dragged by two Daedra to another structure. One of the Daedra hit him with the hilt of his swords, knocking him out. Then, a Psijic placed a Sigil Stone onto the altar.

"I, a loyal servant of Padomay, sacrifice this soul in his name!"

He placed the Sigil Stone onto the altar, and the man's soul was absorbed into it. An Oblivion Gate exploded open and Daedra came out by the dozens. They immediately began marching around the city.

"Harvest this body as an offering to Lord Padomay's son, Sithis, as a token of our allegiance!"

The two Daedra tossed the man's body into the portal, and it collapsed. The Sigil Stone then glowed bright yellow. They then left the site.

"It's just how Bjorn and Harorn described it!" Kirstia exclaimed.

"We need to find out what they need the Sig-."

Then it hit him. Sigil Stone. Sigil. Psijic. PSJJJJ.

"Divines. They're going to bring Padomay here.

Two Daedra marched overhead.

"What? How?"

"They're going to use the Sigil Stones to transport a portal from Artaeum to...here. Asgarne told me all about them.

"I thought Padomay had no physical form."

"He doesn't, he'll use the portal to use his power to directly influence the activities and balance of our world. Since it was confined to their Island, they weren't able to do so anywhere else."

Kirstia let it all sink in. Then, with desperate eyes looking into Fenris', she asked the most important question of all.

"How can we stop it?"

He looked down. "I...I don't know." Then, his eyes lit up. "That's it!"

He kissed Kirstia, picking her up and spinning her around.

He pulled back and smiled. She looked at him, befuddled.

"What...was THAT for?" She said, still dazed and blushing.

"Padomay wants change? We'll give him change."

 **Well, there's the sixth chapter in the saga. I promise you, everything will fall into place, and you'll get to see Valer in action soon enough! Don't miss it!**


	6. Change

**Hello again, Fanfiction universe! I bring you yet another chapter. I know I left all of the previous chapters with cliff-hangers, which I'm sorry to say, is what I'll be doing pretty much forever. *Evil Laugh* But that's only to make you guys stick around! Enjoy the chapter-**

 **Chapter 6: Change**  
 **The Glass Army (6)**

 **Atmora, 1E , 30th of Evening Star**

 **-The very top of Castle Sylvrn-**

A blushing naked man stood atop the palace, very upset and VERY mortified.

"I... Ingman Pretty-Bottom...hereby declare every day... _a holiday_!" He shouted with effort, revealing all of his glory.

The Daedra turned to look at him. Even some of the people barricading themselves in their homes peeked their heads out. Once they saw him, they went wide-eyed. They all gasped and stared at him for a while. Then, in unison, they all laughed at him.

'Damn you, Fenris! You owe me big time!' He thought, covering his genitals.

One of the Daedra, still chuckling, held a sword to him. "Fire! Pff hahahahaha!"

They all took their bows and fired a wall of arrows at him.

"Stendarr, protect me!" He said, running away.

 **-Underneath the Castle-**

Glass Knights carrying crates of fire salts walked down the tunnels. They placed them underneath the pillars of the palace and other infrastructure supports.

"Fenris!" Kirstia called, running to him, laughing.

"How did it go?" Fenris asked.

She held a hand over her mouth to hide her grin, but she was still giggling. "He did great!"

Down the tunnel, Ingman (the one ranting atop the palace) was in a towel, grumbling to himself.

"So why did you make him do...pfft haha...that?"

"Padomay stands for change right?"

She nodded.

"Well, we'll give him so much change he won't know what to do with it."

"But what's with the explosives?"

"Come with me next week, and you'll see."

 **-Inside the Castle-**

"Lord Padomay. Haha. There was a man on top of the castle. He was, pfft, naked and yelling about making everyday a holiday. Heheh." The Daedra commander said, struggling to keep his composure.

" _What?! And you didn't apprehend him?! ...There is something aberrant going on...holidays._ "

That's when the Daedra completely lost it. He fell to the ground and  
laughed until tears came out of his eyes.

" _Get up_!" The Daedra bolted up, completely serious. " _Find out who he is_ _and kill him_."

"Yes, Lord Padomay."

 **-The next week-**

Many things were... _changed_ that week:

1: The Daedra opened their eyes to find their armor painted various colors, along with their faces. Most of them had writing on them saying:  
PADOMAY SUCKS

Which ended up having them obliterated on the spot.

2: The Daedra now do their daily patrol...naked. Due to their armor being stolen right under their noses, they are forced to patrol the city in shame, color, and ridicule.

3: Numerous Daedra were lured outside the city only to fall into the cesspool.

4: Various dead animals were strung up around the city, with a Daedra's name written on it. He was obliterated immediately.

5: An angry bull-troll was let loose in the city, pursuing and eating any Daedra that crossed its path.

 **-Inside the castle-**

"L-Lord Padomay...we,um...have been experiencing problems."

The Daedra Commander stood, nude, mortified, and colorful.

" _Why haven't you taken care of them_?!"

"Because we-"

" _Silence! You WILL take care of these...problems_."

The Daedra grumbled, and Padomay heard. He was vaporized where he stood.

" _You_!" Padomay said to one of the Daedra by the door. " _You are now in charge of these...affairs_."

"Yes, sir." He said, nervously. "Thank you, Lord Padomay."

 **-Beneath the castle-**

"Are you ready?" Fenris asked.

Kirstia smiled, while putting on her Psijic robe. "Yep, all set."

They both walked out of the tunnels and in to the open streets. The Daedra that were there just gave them a passing glance, as they covered their private parts. To them, the two were just passing Psijics.

They walked into the palace and stood before High King Magneril.  
"What is it you want? Speak!"

"We, um, we wish to speak with Lord Padomay. He needs to hear this." Kirstia said.

Suddenly, the air around them grew heavy, and the torches flickered.

" _What is it you wish to say_?" Padomay said.

"Oh, nothing." Fenris said. "Just that this castle will be going through some serious _renovation_."

 **-Outside-**

Glass Knights snuck up to each of the structures around the city. Men lured the Daedra outside the city. The opening of the portal was nearly complete. An Oblivion Gate was open in the main structure, but it wasn't at the pinnacle of power needed to allow Padomay direct access to Nirn. They were ready.

Bjorn removed a Sigil Stone from the altar, and made a note to himself:  
' _These guys really should improve their security_.'

As if his prayer was answered, a Daedra (naked) jogged up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He said.

"Uh..." Bjorn threw the stone into the Daedra's face, knocking out some teeth, picked it up, and ran towards the center of the city.

 **-Inside Castle Sylvrn-**

" _What renovations_?" Padomay asked, curiously.

"Oh, just a little explosion here and there. But mostly, we're going to take down that little thing you're building." Fenris said.

" _What_?!"

"NOW!"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard underneath the building. Then, the pillars of the castle collapsed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" High King Magneril exclaimed as the roof started to cave in.

Fenris and Kirstia ripped off their disguises and revealed themselves.

" _NOO_! _You...you TRICKED ME_?! _How DA-_!"

Another explosion was heard. And another. And another. The floor began to give way beneath their feet.

Fenris waved. "See you in Oblivion!"

King Magneril watched them escape through the front door. He was furious. Then, two Daedra picked him up, and ran out of a hole created by the structural collapse.

"W-what are you-?"

One of them hit him with the hilt of his sword, and they dragged his limp, unconscious body out of the falling building.

 **-Outside-**

Bjorn was not having a good day.

He was being pursued by every single Daedra and Psijic in the city. He was holding onto one of the "invigorated Sigil Stones" while running to the main structure.

He looked to his right and saw the palace collapsing in on itself.  
' _Looks like the first half of the plan worked_!'

Then, he saw it. The Oblivion gate up ahead was just sitting there.  
' _This is easier than I thou-_ '

Two Daedra dragged High King Magneril's limp body in front of the portal. Then, they made him kneel down in front of the already super charged master Sigil Stone. His soul was sucked into the soul gem.

Then, the portal became lively, turning red and fiery. Fenris and Kirstia arrived just in time to watch the phenomenon.

" _Too late_." Padomay said, cockily.

Suddenly, the portal exploded. It was loud enough to make all of their ears ring, and knock everyone on their backs. Fenris looked up and saw something that will last him a lifetime. Where the portal once stood, was what could be called a tear in thin air. But that wasn't what he saw. In the rip, was total blackness. The void. But even through the blackness, he could see something. The blackness was ANIMATED.

He was only able to breathe out the one word that mattered.

"Padomay."


	7. Padomay

**Welcome back to another epic chapter! I hope you like this prelude to the semi-ending. Please leave a review, hit that follow button below, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Padomay**  
 **The Glass Army (7)**

 **Atmora, 1E , 30th of Evening Star (Continued)**

"Padomay."

All of the Daedra and Glass Knights could only watch in horror at the sight before them. One of the Psijics just stared.

"What have we done?"

A cackling could be heard from the tear in space.

" _Now I can change this world; SHAPE it into what I desire_."

Fenris just looked at it, unmoving. Kirstia saw him and crawled to his side, due to the air pressure the tear was giving off.

"Fenris...Fenris!" She said, nudging him. He turned to face her.

"Kirstia...I...I failed...we didn't make it in time."

"No Fenris, you didn't. You did all you could. It was inevitable."

She held his hand.

Fenris thought about it. Time seemed to take longer in its presence.

His demeanor changed, and he looked over at Bjorn. Bjorn happened to look his way as well. Fenris gestured to the invigorated Sigil Stone, and made a motion to throw it into the tear. He didn't know why, but it felt like that was what needed to be done.

He stood up and waved his hands. "Hey! You want something to change? Start with your breath! It's really weighing us down!"

"Fenris! What are you doing?!" Kirstia said, scared and confused.

Fenris shot a look at Bjorn, who was already readying the stone.

" _You! You have been very troublesome. A NUISANCE beyond comprehension. You should feel honored. You will be the FIRST I shall ...fix_."

Fenris was lifted off the ground by some unseen force, and began writhing and groaning in pain.

"Fenris!" Kirstia screamed. She ran to him, but stopped dead in her tracks as the air in her lungs was knocked out of her and she suffocated.

Bjorn took in a deep breath, and while Padomay was distracted, he got up under the extremely high pressure, and heaved the Sigil Stone into the tear. A loud crack was heard, and everything became bright, blinding everyone in the area.

" _NOOOO_!"

When their eyesight began to return, the sight was both startling and frightening. The tear was gone. The floor which the tear was over was in flames, and the structure was melted to near liquefaction. The Daedra and Psijics stared in shock, along with the other Glass Knights.

Fenris ran to Kirstia's side and helped her sit up. She looked at the sight before her, still regulating her breathing.

Bjorn just stood there, looking at the havoc that one round stone could cause.

"Are you all right?" Fenris asked.

Kirstia looked up at him. She then shut her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

They both stood and walked up to Bjorn and watched the flames with him. They didn't say anything for a while, and the Daedra did nothing either.

Then, "So...how did the renovations go?" Bjorn asked, casually.

They all laughed. "Great, just perfect. Although, I don't think Padomay liked it very much." Fenris said.

"No loss."

Over the span of an hour, the Glass Knights purged the city of Daedra and escorted the few remaining Psijics out. Fenris decided to go into the city dungeon which was located near the (now destroyed) palace. He hoped it wasn't damaged.

 **-Inside the city dungeon-**

"Fenris?" Kirstia asked. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course. I've been down here before."

When they reached the end of the corridor, they froze in place.

"Divines." Bjorn said, breathlessly.

It was a large room with numerous cells and suspended cages. All of them full.

Men, women, and children were crammed into the cells, some of them look like they haven't eaten for days. Fenris slowly walked past the cages, with them looking at him hopefully.

"Please, help us..." A little girl said, extending her arm to him.

When he reached the control levers, he turned and looked back at Kirstia and Bjorn. They only stared at him. He unsheathed his sword and held it out. Then, he cut the chains that controlled the mechanisms that pivoted the cell doors and cages.

All of the doors flew open, and the cages lowered to the ground. The people flooded out, thanking the divines and Fenris. The little girl that asked him to free them ran up to him. She stood there for a while, then hugged his leg. Her mother called her, and she ran off.

Kirstia approached him and looked at the passing people in disbelief.

"To think that they were going to sacrifice all of these people...unbelievable." She said, shaking her head.

Then, a Glass Knight ran in and spoke to Bjorn. Bjorn jogged to Fenris and Kirstia.

"We've got a problem."

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

The Glass Knights received word from their lookouts that an army of Psijics and Daedra were headed their way. Further espionage revealed that they were after the secrets of Anu, which is why they are attacking in such numbers.

"How many?" Fenris asked a knight.

"Looked like...close to hundred."

"What do we do?" Kirstia asked, desperately.

Fenris looked around, surveying the room.

"How many knights can we spare?"

"Thirty, the most. At least to defend."

"Put them at the entrances. Fend them off long enough."

"Yes, sir." He then jogged away.

Kirstia followed Fenris to the altar room, which contained an elder scroll, and the scrolls containing the secrets of Anu.

"What are you going to do?"

Fenris inhaled, and looked at the elder scroll. He didn't answer her, just looked at it.

Four hours later, they were ready. The Psijics were right on their doorstep, ready to be intercepted by Glass Knights. Inside the Bethel of Anu, seven priests were preparing a ritual that involved the elder scroll.  
Fenris stood amongst them as Kirstia, Bjorn,and Harorn guarded the door.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing?" Kirstia asked impatiently.

"I'm putting Anu's tomes onto the elder scroll. That way, if the Psijics try to read it, they'll go blind, and no secrets for Padomay."

"Why hasn't Padomay just taken the secrets from Anu himself?"

'Good Question.' He thought.

"Anu and Padomay are two sides of the same coin. The push and pull of everything. If Padomay leaves his jurisdiction, it could result in an either catastrophic event, or create something entirely new."

Kirstia looked up in awe.

Harorn just shook his head.

"Deep." Bjorn said.

"Now, enough questions. We need to concentra-."

A loud explosion was heard in the distance. The Psijics breached the main doors. Sword fighting and magic was heard outside.

"We have to start it now! Before it's too late!" Fenris shouted.

They all started performing the ritual. The scrolls began to float and hover near the elder scroll.

The circle of priests began to pour magic into the elder scroll as it levitated off of its pedestal, unraveling itself.

"Whoa." Harorn said, with his jaw hanging open.

Kirstia hit him, and he quickly went back to guarding the door. The sounds of battle grew closer and closer by the second. The letters on the tomes came off of the papers and went onto the elder scroll, forming magical runes.

Suddenly, the battling stopped. No sounds were heard outside the door except the eerie wind blowing in.

"Did we win?" Bjorn said.

As if to answer his prayer yet again, the door was hit. Hard. It bent in towards them, only being held by the six locks that secured it.

"Don't worry! They can't get in! There are runes that ward off any Daedra along the door frame!" Fenris yelled back to them.

Harorn looked at the door frame and saw the runes slowly burning away.

"Yeah. I don't think it's Daedra we have to worry about."

As the door bulged towards them, they got a peek at what was ramming it. A large, hairy, muscular beast was repeatedly throwing its body weight onto the door.

"Is that a BULL TROLL?" Bjorn asked, shakily.

Nobody answered.

A Bull Troll is a larger version of an average troll. Having gray hair, extra long fangs, and a REALLY bad temper.

When the door bulged again, Kirstia realized it was the one they let loose in the city. When she looked closer, she saw Daedra script tattooed on its body.

"Fenris? I think we have a problem." She said.

He looked back and saw the runes were almost gone. Then, he looked back at the elder scroll. The incantation was almost complete. He just needed a little more time. Time.

"Guys! Hold him off for a few minutes!"

The troll kept ramming the door, making wood chips fly everywhere. Bjorn and Harorn were holding the door shut while Kirstia fired arrows at the beast through the holes.

"Easy for you to say!" Bjorn yelled back over the trolls roars.

Fenris closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, channeled all of his magic and called to the void. Called to Anu.


	8. The Void

**Chapter 8: The Void**  
 **The Glass Army (8)**

 **Atmora, 1E , 30st of Evening Star (Continued)**

 **-The Void-**

He was suddenly surrounded by total and infinite blackness.

' _The Void._ '

Somehow, his thoughts echoed all around him in the empty space. He looked at his hand and saw right through it.

' _I'm in the Astral plane_!'

He looked around, floating in nothing. In the distance, he saw a white light, just flickering there in the darkness.

He drifted towards it...drifting...in nothingness...

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

Kirstia fired another arrow at the troll, hitting it square in the chest. It roared in rage and slammed itself into the door. She looked back at Fenris, and gasped.

"Fenris?!" She yelled.

The ethereal figure of Fenris stood there, frozen in place, while darkness seemed to linger around his body. She quickly ran to his side and tried to touch him. Her hand went straight through him, giving her a chill. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, just stared straight ahead.

The troll slammed into the door again, sending more splinters flying.

"We-" Slam. "Can't-" Roar. "Hold-" Slam. "It-" Bang. "Much longer!" Bjorn yelled.

Kirstia stood in front of Fenris and looked into his faceplate.

"Come on, Fenris. We need you." The troll rammed the door again. "I need you!"

 **-The Void-**

Fenris heard her voice echo around him, as if the source was everywhere. He was getting closer to the bright light by the second. When he was a few meters, (distance speaking since the Void is infinite) he saw that it wasn't something that illuminated a small space. It was the space. It was like the other half of the void, only white. From a distance, it looked like a speck, but now... it was EVERYTHING.

He crossed the threshold dividing the two zones, and was taken into the embrace of the light. He felt tingly as he was showered in light, almost as if it were static.

He looked back and saw the darkness in the distance. He was sure he had only gone a few feet.

" _Fenris_." A voice said.  
He looked around and saw no one.

" _Fenris Eraldsen_."

The voice seemed to come from everywhere, yet didn't echo.

" _Look with your spirit, not with your eyes_."

He closed his eyes, and opened them. He was suddenly surrounded by what looked like electrical currents, zooming by him or going through him. He looked back at the darkness and saw it had tentacles, slowly breaching the threshold. The threshold itself had a thickness and area to it, forming a barrier.

" _Hello, Fenris_." The voice said.

Then he realized who it was. "Anu."

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

The darkness surrounding Fenris abruptly turned white. Kirstia looked into his eyes for contact. Nothing.

"Hey, what's it doing?" Bjorn said.

The Bull Troll began jumping around, throwing a tantrum. It looked back at the door, then down the hall.

"Oh no." Harorn said.

It ran to the end of the hall, and stopped. It turn around, and began scrapping its hand against the floor, taunting and warning them at the same time.

"Divines." Kirstia said, seeing it all through Fenris' head.

 **-The Void-**

" _Yes, Fenris. It is I, Anu_."

Fenris couldn't believe it. He was actually talking to Anu himself. The one that the Glass Knights pledged their allegiance. The one whose offspring played a huge role in the creation of...everything. The one that predates all. The first.

Fenris looked around again, and noticed that the flying static was in perfect order and harmony. None of them went astray, and they never intercepted each other.

"Where am I?" Fenris asked, although he knew.

" _You are in the Void_." Anu answered simply. He had no real personality, just the ability to speak, question, and answer.

Fenris whistled. It seemed louder than it really was, nearly popping his eardrums. He looked to the darkness.

"What is that?"

" _That, is Padomay. He is attempting to break through Auri-El's Barrier_."

Fenris spluttered. "A-Auri-El? THE Auri-El?"

Fenris' thoughts were heard throughout the Void, causing the static bolts to waver off their designated paths.

"W-what's happening?" Fenris said, panicking.

" _You must balance your thoughts. Put your mind in order. Clear your mind_."

Fenris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Void quieted, and the static bolts resumed their casual flight patterns. Fenris exhaled, relieved. Then, he remembered the predicament.

"I need your help. The Psijics are-."

" _I am aware of your situation. But you do not need my aid_."

Fenris blinked. "What?"

" _Do you not know_?"

He blinked again.

Anu sighed. " _I exist within all things, therefore so do my offspring_."

Fenris was suddenly was swept away by an unseen force and found himself surrounded by stars and celestial mist.

" _The soul of my soul, is Auri-El. He is, as you humans call him, the Dragon God of Time_."

The stars rearranged themselves and formed a golden dragon. To the naked eye, it would just look like swirling colors. But to Fenris, it was the birth of time and absolute order within Aurbis.

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

Bjorn and Harorn could only watch in horror as the troll charged. They braced themselves while holding onto the door, hoping it wouldn't break the rest of the runes.

The troll hit the doors with the force of a thousand mammoths, breaking the runes. The door bulged inwardly, knocking them both to the back of the room. Bjorn hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious. Harorn hit the wall with a sickening crack, breaking his arm. He groaned in pain as the troll shook off the dizziness. The door didn't break down fully, so it ran back to the end of the hall, and prepared.

Kirstia only looked at Fenris. "Where are you?"

 **-The Void-**

" _He shed his own blood to bless the mortals with the blood of dragons. They became known as Dragonborn_."

The stars and mist formed a half man, half dragon.

Fenris knew how it all happened. But his eyes were transfixed on the beautiful display before him.

" _You, Fenris, have that gift. And it yearns to be free_."

Fenris looked at the empty space. Minus the few static bolts zooming around.

"You don't mean..."

" _Your inner dragon calls to you. And it is here_."

Fenris smiled. "Oh man! This is amazing! This is...is...wait, what?"

He turned around, and saw a large, golden, ethereal dragon.

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

The troll was just about to charge, when two Glass Knights attacked it. One of them shoved his sword into its shoulder, while the other never got the chance.

The troll smacked him away with one hard blow, just as he was pierced. He picked up the other knight and threw him through the door. He skidded to a stop next to Kirstia.

The troll groaned as it tried to remove the sword in its arm.

"Please, Fenris! We need you, Fenris. Come on!" Kirstia pleaded, with tears streaming down her face.

The troll yanked the sword out, and prepared to charge again.

"Please," she pleaded again. "Come back to me."

 **-The Void-**

The dragon just looked at him. It didn't seem to move other than the slightly ethereal shimmer.

Fenris tilted his head to the right. The dragon did the same. He extended his arm, and it extended its wing.

"No way." He said.

He reached out to it, and it reached out to him. He hesitantly touched it, and it shrunk down into a man. He was wearing a helmet the shape of a dragon skull, and fluorescent robes.

" _You must awaken your inner spirit, and become one with it_."

The man extended his hand in a handshake form, waiting for him to take it.

Fenris was about to take it, but he stopped midway.

"What will I be-"

The man grabbed his arm, and Fenris was abruptly sucked into him. Or more precisely, he was sucked into Fenris.

Then , Fenris shot forward towards Auri-El's Barrier at light speed. He entered it, and shot into Aurbis. Then, after entering Aurbis, he entered Aetherius, then Oblivion, then Mundus. He could see Nirn ahead, and he plummeted right towards it.

He shot into his own body, and watched as the world around him, and his situation, became perfectly clear.

 **-The Bethel of Anu-**

The troll charged, running at full speed. Kirstia only stared in horror as the behemoth charged forward, forgetting about Fenris. It shattered the door. Bjorn, Harorn, and Kirstia dove out of the way, and Fenris was knocked into the wall.

'Wait, what?' Kirstia thought, realizing what just happened.

The troll regained its senses and was about to attack, when-

"You shouldn't have done that."


	9. Prophecy

**Chapter 9: Prophecy**  
 **The Glass Army (9)**

 **Atmora, 1E , 31st of Evening Star (Continued)**  
 **\- Atmora, 1E, ?**

The troll turned to see a light show. Coming from the hole that Fenris was smashed in were swirling strands of golden light. The knights watched, wide-eyed and stunned.

Fenris stepped out of the cavity, unscathed. He had a golden set of ethereal Dragonplate armor overlapping his own.

"Fenris..." Kirstia said as a statement rather than trying to get his attention.

The man in the armor cracked his knuckles and looked at the troll malevolently. The troll had a tinge of fear, and it hesitated before it charged. With a roar, it jumped up and attempted to smash him into the floor.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Fenris shouted.

The force caught it inches away from his face. It flew back and into the ceiling. Then, it fell to the ground and looked up, shocked. Fenris stared at it, unmoving. After a good minute, it turned and ran.

Fenris watched it to make sure it wouldn't come back, letting the ethereal armor fade away. The others stared in awe, jaws dropped. After the armor vanished, he took off his helmet and looked at them.

"That was fun." He said, smirking.

The chandelier fell, and the door (what's left of it) came off the hinges. They were totally oblivious to the crumbling environment with their eyes fixed on him. He became uncomfortable with their stares, shifting weight from one foot to the other.

"Uh, guys?"

"Fenris!" Kirstia cried, launching herself at him. She threw her arms around him. He smiled and held her close. Bjorn was just coming out of Lala Land and saw them. He waved it off as a dream and rested his head on the hard...cold...

"What in Oblivion?!" He shouted, looking around frantically. "What happened?"

They all laughed at him, leaving him with a lot of questions and no answers.

But it wasn't over yet.

Down the hall, an entire hoard of Psijics and Daedra charged at them; magic and swords raised.

Kirstia drew her bow as Harorn and Bjorn ran at them with their swords. Harorn had to revert to left-handed combat due to his broken arm.

Fenris ran back into the room and picked up the elder scroll.

'I hope this works!'

He turned around and opened it without hesitation. The Psijics froze temporarily, then were blasted back into the wall. The Daedra were sent into the voids of Oblivion, never to be seen again.

Then, Fenris, Kirstia, Bjorn, and Harorn were suddenly surrounded by space and infiniteness, with stars and celestial mist.

"W-what's happening?! What is this?!" Bjorn said, panicking.

"Do not worry, Bjorn Storm-Strider. You are safe." A voice said.

All of them turned around to face a shining, golden dragon.

"Akatosh? Or is it Auri-El?" Fenris said, a little excited and not afraid.

They all looked at him wide-eyed. He was acting so casual in their current situation.

"I am called by many names, but you may call me what you wish." Akatosh said, calmly. "You have all shown unwavering courage in the face of fear, but as you know, your trials are just beginning."

Akatosh looked towards a planet on his right. "Padomay will relentlessly attempt to take control of your world. You are all that stands between him, but you are the first of many to come. Without doubt, he is already setting in motion an unbearable climate in expectance for your death."

"Is that...Nirn?" Harorn said with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

On the northernmost continent, ice slowly engulfed the entire landmass, and the Sea of Ghosts partially froze over.

"Atmora..." Fenris breathed.

"You shall walk atop the frozen waters, gather forces of only the worthiest of heroes, and await the arrival of the one chosen to hold the secrets."

They all glanced at each other. "How long will that take?"

Akatosh thought for a moment. "Hmm, this one... is alluding the flow of time. He is most...unusual. Possessing your gift, Fenris Eraldsen."

Fenris tilted his head. "A Dragonborn?"

Akatosh nodded. "The Last Dragonborn. When he arrives, it will signify the time for you to destroy the Psijic Order."

He started to flap his wings and the world around them started to fade away. Then, he blasted them with fire, only it wasn't hot, but instead made them almost invulnerable.

"Farewell." He said, right before it all disappeared.

 **-The Streets of Yjergnheim-**

They opened their eyes, and immediately wished they hadn't. Akatosh made a monumental understatement. Everything was in rubble and ash. Despite the ash filled air, ice covered everything. Everything. The buildings were in ruins, the streets were cracked to near gravel proportions, but none of that made them fall to their knees. Littering the streets and inside buildings, were dead bodies. They were already deteriorated, and frozen in semi-skeleton form.

"Oh..." Kirstia couldn't finish. She put her hands over her mouth with tears streaming down her face.

They couldn't feel the extreme cold biting into them. It never pierced. Bjorn knelt down and looked at the floor. They just stood like that, staring at the once-great city that served as their home, destroyed.

Fenris clenched his fist and walked towards the half collapsed castle. Inside, there was a lone man sitting on the throne...dead. Fenris approached the skeleton, and as he got closer, he realized who it was.

"High King Magneril...how?"

The others came in and saw him standing before the frozen king. They stood behind him for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was just a few minutes. Then, Kirstia broke the silence.

"What do we do now, my liege?" She said.

He turned around to see them kneel on one knee and hold their swords out. Kirstia looked up at him, no longer with despair, or fear. She was determined.

Fenris inhaled and looked at them.

 **Thus ends the legend of the Glass Knights (Or now Glass Army). To Clarify things, Valer doesn't really know any of what you've read since Ch.2. He was just told a small folktale, and is clueless to his key role in the events to come. For those who skip the dates written below the chapter title, all of this took place before the last voyage from Atmora arrived in Tamriel. Valer's time is after all of the events of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, stick arund for the next!**


	10. Another Adventure

**Chapter 10: Another Adventure**  
 **The Glass Army (10)**

 **Skyrim, 4E 203, 7th of Second Seed, Today**

"...and legend has it, that after that, every century, the Sea of Ghosts would freeze over, and men from various provinces would come and cross the ice to join them. Many would go, none come back."

Soran finished with a final strum of his lute. Valer sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

"Wow...I have never heard someone talk so much in my life." He said.

Serana jabbed him in the rib, and Soran just smiled. Valer had fallen asleep numerous times during the story, which resulted in her scolding him with quick, unobservable punches to the gut.

"Okay, okay, fine. But really, that's deep."

Soran nodded.

"Did the Psijics try to cross the ice?" Serana asked.

"A few tried. However, whenever one of them tries, the ice breaks beneath their feet, and they drown."

Valer had met a few Psijics when he was on a mission to stop the destruction of Winterhold. He never really knew what they did. They'd been more of "beneficial acquaintances".

"So the people of Skyrim have gone to see them?" He said, roughly.

"Yes. I might go myself. When the horn blows, it signals the start of the freezing." Soran said.

Valer exhaled, stood up, and held his hand out to Serana.

"Where are we going?" She asked, taking it and standing.

He pulled out a coin purse full of septims and dropped it in front of Soran. "Thanks."

Soran spluttered when he saw the amount of gold. "T-this is so much! I can't thank you enough!"

"I think you just did. Come on, we're going to see them."

Serana's eyes lit up. " _Them_?"

Serana always loved adventuring Skyrim. It gave her the chance to see its beauty again.

"Them." He said.

 **-Winterhold-**

On the beach of the Sea of Ghosts stood nearly every citizen of Skyrim. Apart from them were people from other provinces. They were all packed onto the beach almost touching the icy cold water, only the water was ice.

"We are here, Dovahkiin." Odahviing said, circling over the crumbled city.

"You can drop us off at the college. We'll make it on our own, for now." Valer said.

Odahviing perched on top of the entrance archway of the College of Winterhold. The few guards that were still patrolling the half-city ran away, dropping their weapons.

"I wonder who hired them." Serana said, smiling.

If Odahviing had more facial maneuverability, he would have too. Valer never really paid any attention to how the townspeople react to his "entries", and even if he did, he wouldn't mind. The guards, however, attempted to arrest him the first few times before being discharged for attacking a higher ranked officer, such as himself. They never tried again.

"Until the next time!" Odahviing flew off, making the guards run further. He chuckled in the distance.

They both walked down the hill, trying to squeeze past the people crowding the beach. When they reached the ice, their breath caught in their throats. Soran wasn't exaggerating about the water freezing over. It was COMPLETELY frozen to near rock status. They could see a blizzard in the distance. But through the blizzard, there was an immeasurable amount of, as it looked like, soldiers, warriors marching across the horizon.

"Wow...I guess it's not all legend." Serana said, and immediately regretted it.

Valer smiled. "I wonder if the rest is legend."

"Well, I don't. And I don't think you sho-"

By then, Valer was already sprinting across the ice. People gasped, some even cheered. Serana's eyes widened and she bolted after him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She shouted. But the blizzard drowned out her words.

To her surprise, Valer stopped to wait for her. She was about to scold him, when the blizzard grew stronger.

"Hey! Hey!" Someone yelled in the distance. They both turned to see Soran on the beach. The only problem was, the beach was farther than it was last time.

Then, the blizzard grew to unbelievable intensity, making it impossible to see farther than a few feet. Valer held Serana so she wouldn't fly off or get too cold. Even vampires had their limits.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, the blizzard stopped, and the air was cleared. The shore was nowhere to be seen.

Serana looked up at Valer. "Did you do that?" She was referring to his clear skies shout.

He shook his head. They sighed in partial relief that the storm was now over, but when they turned around, their hearts skipped two beats. Standing there, all identical, save their weapons, were men in Glass armor.

They just stood like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other. There were close to a thousand of the armored people, all of them facing Valer and Serana. One of them walked up to the two. He had an elder scroll on his back.

"Another recruit already?" He said, sighing.

They didn't respond.

"What are your names?"

Valer fully snapped back into the real world. "I-um...how?" He said, pointing towards where the beach once was.

"We'll get to that later. Now, your names?"

Serana stepped forward. "S-Serana. I'm a mage."

"Valer. The Dragonborn."

The knight's demeanor changed.

" _The_ Dragonborn?" He said.

Another knight walked to his side. They whispered some words to each other, then they all stood at full attention. The first one walked closer to Valer, and held out his hand. Valer looked at him warily, then took it. Immediately, a strange golden aura swirled around them, just barely visible, and the ice beneath their feet started to crackle.

"So...it's finally time." The knight said.

Valer blinked. "What?"

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound behind them. They turned to see the ice breaking and sinking.

"Time to go."

They all bolted away from the breaking ice as another blizzard crept in. Scratch that, it devoured them, quickly blocking any sight beyond their own feet. Again, as quickly as it came in, it was gone in a heart beat, and yet again they were in a completely different scene. They were now on a frozen beach.

Serana's head was spinning. She didn't understand a single thing that had happened. And the fact that it was in quick succession made it worse.

Valer, on the other hand, was excited beyond belief. He was at long last finally doing something different than his normal routine day. He hated routine. Nothing interesting happened unless he snuck away for a day or two.

The knight looked over his shoulder. "Follow me."

Without question, they did. As they walked through the frozen woods, they could see large walls in the distance. In no time, they were at the city...or what once was. It was even worse than Winterhold on numerous levels, starting with the addition of dead bodies littering the interior. The walls were weak enough to be broken down by a ram, and the rest...was the definition of ruined.

The knight held his arms out, presenting the "city". "Welcome to Yjergnheim."

As they walked through the ruined fortress, they passed by countless dead bodies frozen in ice. Serana gripped onto Valer's arm when she saw the skeleton of a little girl. When they reached the castle, Valer spoke up and asked the obvious question.

"What in Oblivion happened here?"

The knight turned around. "In due time. For now, it is our turn to introduce ourselves to you."

He took off his helmet, and underneath was a blond man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He looked like a Nord, but had certain qualities that didn't fit. "My name is Fenris."

Three others behind him did the same. One of them was a woman.

Valer held his hands up and shook his head. "Wait. I'm pretty sure I know, but just to boost my surety, who are you people?"

Fenris glanced at the others, then tilted his head up. "We are the Order of Anu."

All was quiet for a solid minute. Then, Valer's memory jumped in.

"W-wait. F-Fenris? As in Fenris Eraldsen?"

"That's right." He said, nonchalantly.

Valer shot a glance at Serana who was equally shocked. The Fenris from the myth, no, from the past. They were standing in front of a legend (not that Valer hasn't before).

"I-I-" Serana stammered.

Fenris smiled. "Well, before we explain things, I believe you're tired."

Without a signal, the other three knights that removed their helmets approached them. They took Valer's pack and led them to a room that hadn't really been damaged. The woman made a bed (which wasn't damaged either). She walked to them and took Valer's weapons. Just when she was about to take his dagger, he stopped her.

"I think I'll keep that, Ms. ..."

"Kirstia." She said, smiling. "Kirstia Eraldsen."

Valer and Serana's eyes widened. Kirstia walked out of the doorway, then turned back to them. "Tomorrow morning we'll explain everything. Just get some rest."

Then she left.

They stared at the empty doorway. After a few seconds, they both exhaled and plopped down on the bed.

"Wow..." Serana breathed.

"Yeah..." said Valer.

Then, reality shook them again. "How are we going to get back?!" Serana said, looking at Valer.

"I...I don't know."

She glared at him. "Why do you always have to run head first in every situation?! Look what we've gotten into!" She exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder.

If she wasn't thinking straight, she could have broke his arm with her vampire strength.

"They haven't given us a reason to not trust them, and from what we heard, I don't think they'd hurt us."

Serana was about to scold and reprimand him, but decided against it. She just exhaled and laid down. He did the same, but they didn't sleep. When Valer did drift off, he had the dream, with the addition of increased pain in his abdomen.

An hour later, Serana couldn't take it anymore. She heard people talking in the room opposite theirs.

"Valer?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

She shifted her body to face him. "Aren't you curious about what they're talking about?"

Valer smirked. "Says the one who doesn't like it when I sneak around."

"Not funny."

He sighed. "I've got nothing better to do. Let's go."

They both got off of the bed and crept up to the doorway. They could hear them, but they couldn't make out the words. Valer did a silent roll and stationed himself at the entrance of the other room.

'Show off.' She thought.

Serana drank an invisibility potion and snuck over to the other side. She peeked around the corner and saw four knights around a table.

"...and now he's here. He's finally here." One of them said.

"Hold on. We're not even sure if it's him. Besides, there have been many of your kind over the centuries, right Fenris?" Kirstia said.

"Like me, maybe. But like him? No. He's the Last Dragonborn." Fenris said, solemnly.

The other murmured. "You mean...he killed the World-Eater?"

Fenris nodded. The others murmured even more. "How do you know?" Kirstia asked shakily.

"We have an asset in Skyrim. He's been keeping tabs on things."

They spoke more, speaking about Valer's other feats. After hearing it all again, Valer could remember those days as if they were a few hours ago. Actually, most of them had been a year ago. Then, something caught his attention.

"So...he's the chosen one." Fenris said.

"At long last."

"We don't have to wait any longer, brothers!"

"Wait!" Kirstia said, with fire in her voice. "Remember what Akatosh said? He'd be...different? We still have a long way to go until he's ready."

The others fell silent. Valer couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had been waiting for over five millennia for him? He may be special. Hell, he even killed a so called 'god', but he didn't know he was that important. When they started to walk out, he and Serana quietly ran back into their rooms and laid down as if they had been asleep. Nobody came.

Valer and Serana shot each other quick glances, and decided not to say anything.

Things just got interesting.


	11. Cliche

**Chapter 11: Cliche**  
 **The Glass Army (11)**

Valer had woken up before Serana, considering he hadn't slept at all. Strange. He usually had the strange dream, but not the night before. He laid there for about a solid hour, thinking about what he heard yesterday. '...the chosen one.'

Serana opened her amber eyes and looked at him.

"Hey..." She said softly.

"Hey."

She smiled weakly. Their situation had scared her. For him. He was the center piece in all of this, as he had been for so many other events. She knew it was futile to ask him to settle down completely, considering many dangers knocked on his door every day. Now they were in danger's house.

 **-The courtyard of Yjergnheim-**

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're up early." Fenris said. He stood in the center of the courtyard where a fountain once was. Around him stood Kirstia and the other two knights. The rest of them were around the ruined city.

"Yeah. We didn't want to be late for anything." Valer said, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Very true."

Fenris explained that they would be sent to retrieve certain items in order to reach their final destination. When asked where the final destination was, he never answered. Valer noticed the elder scroll on his back again and asked him about it.

"Is that the elder scroll you used to-"

"Yes." He said simply.

Valer whistled.

"Your first mission starts now."

Valer and Serana glanced at each other.

"In the mountains, there is a ruined temple..."

 **-Ruined Temple-**

"Remind me why we're here?" Serana said, irritated.

They had been walking around the base of a snowy mountain for a good thirty minutes. After a painful search, they found it right where they started. Kirstia turned to face her and folded her arms.

"We're looking for a scroll. It's at the end of the temple. You think you can keep up?"

Valer rolled his eyes and vanished. Serana looked to see him run head first into the temple at the speed of his thu'um. The two women stared at the open doorway for close to ten minutes, frozen in shock. A minute later, Valer came out, holding the scroll and steaming. Literally.

"Valer?"

"What happened?"

He tossed the elder scroll to Kirstia and patted away a flame that sparked on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me. The water around the scroll was enchanted."

"How did you get past it?" Serana asked, pulling a hand away that she didn't realize was out.

He held up another scroll of enchantment. Frost.

"What's next?"

"A Sigil Stone." Kirstia said, staring at him warily.

He finally stopped steaming and whistled. Kirstia tilted her head in confusion, until she heard galloping in the distance. She turned around and nearly fell back. Running towards them was a pitch black horse with glowing red eyes.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" She yelled, stumbling away.

"An old friend of mine."

It passed her and stopped in front of Valer. He slowly placed his hand on its face.

"It's been a while, Shadowmere." He said.

It just stared at him, half malevolently. Then, Valer laughed. Kirstia squinted, suspicious. With a swift movement, he was on top of its back with Serana.

"You coming?" Valer chuckled.

Kirstia warily whistled, and her horse came to her from behind the bushes. Serana looked at her with scorn.

'She made us walk when we could have taken the horses!

"So where is this Sigil Stone?"

"It's up in the mountain. The cave system is called Nightshade Cavern." She said, glancing at Serana briefly.

Valer and Serana exchanged looks of disappointment. Walking the circumference of the base of a mountain can be tiring. Without even getting directions, he kicked Shadowmere and rode up the frozen mountain. He was in the zone.

 **-Nightshade Cavern-**

The three of them walked in to see a sparkling cavern full of gems, mushrooms, and water.

"You didn't tell us about this." Valer said.

He looked around and saw piles of gold and jewels. But at the center of the networking cavern was a Sigil Stone on a pedestal.

"Bingo."

He quickly ran across the arcs of stone and was just about to cross the water when he saw something. Under the water, a large blue serpent swam quickly through the water. It wasn't a dragon, but it wasn't friendly.

"Turn ba-!" The serpent's tail shot out of the water and wrapped around him.

He glanced at them briefly before he was dragged under the water. The two women ran to the edge, but stopped for fear of sharing his fate. They peered into the water and saw two green gems. No. They were eyes. The blue snake's head rose out of the water and looked at them.

"WHERE'S VALER?!" Serana demanded, pulling out her dagger.

A sword cut through its head. A Daedric sword. The serpent's head collapsed onto the stone floor. The sword maneuvered around, cutting the way out for the wielder. Valer stood up out of its head, covered in blood and gold coins.

"Why didn't you ask for the stone?" He said, stepping out of the mass of flesh. He smiled and walked towards the Sigil Stone. Just as he picked it up, the cavern shook.

' _Cliche_.' He thought, nonchalantly.

The water drained out, and the floor suddenly opened beneath them. They tumbled down into a dark hole, falling into a black abyss. Then everything went black.

 **-?-**

A lone Altmer walked briskly down the corridor, passing numerous others in red robes. He turned a corner and stepped into the shadows.

"What is it, Tandil? You know I have to prepare for the-"

"He's crossed the ice, Gelebros." The figure of another elf was silhouetted on the opposite side of the cavity. Two Psijics passed them, but didn't see them.

"What? The _Dragonborn_?" Gelebros said frantically.

"Yes. And the knights are planning to bring him _here_."

Gelebros massaged his temples and took a deep breath.

"What should I do?" Tandil asked.

He was answered with a sharp look that could pierce the shell of a mudcrab.

"You're asking me? This is your field! I'm just a grunt! Just-...just go tell Quaranir. He'll know how to deal with this before it gets out of hand."

They both walked out of the space and went separate ways.

 **-Somewhere in Nightshade Cavern-**

He was having the dream again. He was above the Throat of The World. Then, he tumbled onto the clearing, and couldn't move. Only this time, his side hurt. He was wounded. The green dragon loomed over him, but didn't attack. He struggled to look at the peak, and saw the dragon skeleton. The figure came, not long after, and crouched down next to him.

"Dragonborn." It said.

Fire engulfed his vision, and the dream faded away.

Valer woke up and saw the Sigil Stone glowing brightly next to him. Then he remembered. Valer sat up and was rocked with immense pain in his abdomen. Soft hands were placed on his chest to push him back down.

"You're injured." Kirstia said.

He looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his body. His ribs were broken. He glanced to his right and saw Serana unconscious.

"What happened?" He said.

"It was a trap. The stone was rigged." She looked up at the large boulders jammed together.

He sighed and looked back at Serana.

"Is she alright?"

"A minor head injury."

"Well," he said, sitting up despite the pain. "Time to go."

"Wha- you can't-!" She was shocked by his sudden readiness.

"I've had worse. Let's go." He said, picking up the Sigil Stone.

He put it in his pack and swept Serana up in his arms. Looking around, ignoring Kirstia's baffled look, he saw a small crevice in the stone. He walked towards it, and felt Kirstia close behind him.

 **-Yjergnheim City Gates-**

Fenris was worried. They should have come back already. He and two other knights were standing at the entrance to the city, waiting for at least one of them to return. In the distance, a pitch black horse galloped towards them. Fenris ran towards it, but skidded to a stop when he saw it had no rider, and red eyes.

"What the-"

It stopped in front of him and stared into his unsettled face. After a while, no one spoke. The area was filled with awkward silence. Then, it spoke.

' _Are you Fenris Eraldsen_?' A deep, whispery voice said.

The voice seemed to come from inside of Fenris' head, and considering the others didn't react, it must have been.

' _Are YOU Fenris Eraldsen_?' It repeated.

He wasn't sure if he should speak, or think. He thought. ' _Yeah, what_ -'

' _My master is in trouble. You must aid him_.'

It turned to its side and bent down a little. Fenris, not knowing what was going on, hesitantly mounted it. Immediately, it took off, running at unnatural speed.

' _I am Shadowmere_.' It said.

' _Fen_ -"

' _I am aware of your identity. My master, the Listener, has spoken of you_.'

' _Oh..._ '

He had no idea where they were going, but he had no choice now.

 **-The Palace of Kings, Windhelm-**

"WHAT?!" Ulfric yelled, bolting up.

"They crossed the ice before my men could stop them, Sir." A Stormcloak said.

"They?!"

"He and his wife, Sir."

Ulfric plopped back down on his throne and looked at the floor. The Dragonborn, his general, was now over seas, or Divines know where, and probably wouldn't come back. How was he supposed to deal with any Thalmor or Imperials that attacked? Most of all, what if the dragons became even more unruly with his absence?

Just as the thoughts passed through his mind, a roar was heard in the distance.

' _Speak of the Daedra_.'

Ulfric ran outside to see a red dragon perch onto the archway of the entrance.

"Where is Ulfric?!" It roared. "Where is Ulfric Stormcloak?!"

Ulfric walked to it fearlessly. "Here, dragon. I am-"

"The Dovahkiin has vanished! I fear he is in Atmora."

Ulfric's eyes widened. "A-Atmora? Isn't that...so the legend is true." He looked back at the dragon.

"What is your name?"

"Zu'u Odahviing."

"Ah, so you're the dragon Stormblade captured. I see you've been on good terms with him."

Odahviing grumbled.

"Very well. The only thing for us to do, dragon, is wait. So I suggest you do so."

Odahviing's eyes turned fiery. "You dare command a dovah, human?"

Ulfric, although scared out of his mind, waved him off. "I'm sure the Dragonborn would tell you the same thing."

Odahviing squinted. "Beware, human. Although you can use the thu'um, that does not enable you to defeat me." Then, he exhaled. "But so be it."

He flew off towards Winterhold.

Ulfric shook his head with confusion. Wondering how what he said could be taken as a threat. Then again, dragons were known to love battle as a child loves sweet rolls. Maybe Odahviing was threatening _him_. He just then noticed the Stormcloaks that were stationed near the archway coming out of their hiding spots. He shook his head and went back inside. He had a lot of work to do.

 **-Somewhere in Nightshade Cavern-**

Valer walked, holding Serana, with an itch on his nose. Kirstia led the way, using magelights to illuminate the path. The cavern was beautiful. Crystals were scattered across the rock faces, the rock itself was reflective, and gold coins and jewels littered the floor. Valer knew that if Serana woke, she would take as many as she could.

He had no need for gold. Mostly because he had become the wealthiest man in Skyrim. His service to the Jarls, being thane, and his rank as general got him an outrageous salary. His adventures scored him millions. He was set for life.

Finally they saw a bright light in the distance, and automatically ran to it. They slowed to a stop once they saw what it was. It was a flat rock that showed their perfect reflection, including the magelight.

"Great." Valer groaned.

He tried to look around it, but it was a dead-end. He tapped the mirror.

' _Hollow_.' He thought.

He placed Serana on the ground gently and ran a distance back.

"Where are you going?!" Kirstia yelled, watching him disappear into the distance.

After a while, there was nothing. Then, she heard echoing. Some foreign words.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

Valer shot forward faster than a Dwemer bolt and...went into the mirror. Not breaking it, but going into it. The reflective rock rippled before becoming solid again. Kirstia's jaw dropped.

Serana stirred. "Valer?"

She looked around, ignoring the gold. Her vampire senses were going berserk . She saw Kirstia staring at the mirror with wide eyes.

"What happened? Where's Valer?"

Kirstia didn't respond.

 **-nrevaC edahsthgiN ni erehwemoS-**

Valer skidded to a stop and looked back. The mirror was there, with the reflections of Kirstia and Serana...but no him. He also noted that only their reflections were there, not them. Turning around, he noticed that the tunnel was a backwards copy of the one he came through. But what really caught his eye was _him_. Standing there, in the exact same pose as him, was a carbon-copy of himself. There was no apparent difference except for the fact that 'it' was _glaring_ at him. Valer walked up to it, and it walked up to him. They stood nose to nose, staring straight at each other.

Valer tilted his head to the left, expecting it to go right. It went left. He raised his right hand, expecting it to raise its left. It raised its right. It wasn't technically mirroring his movements, but did as he did.

"Whoa." Valer said.

It kept its right hand up, and turned it horizontal, balling a fist.

"What the-"

It punched him square in the face. He flew back and hit his head against the mirror. It cracked, then fixed itself. He looked at his doppelgänger just in time to dodge another punch. Its fist hit the mirror and cracked it, only it didn't fix itself.

' _Alright, so that's how it works_.' Valer thought, cracking his knuckles.

Valer attempted to punch it, but only met its fist. He punched again, and hit its fist again.

"So now you want to mirror me?" Valer said.

It kicked him in the chest, sending him flying down the tunnel. Valer skidded to a stop, stood up and shouted.

"Su Grah Dun!"

It stopped and did the same. " _Su Grah Dun_!"

Its voice sounded just like him, but had a strange watery sound. Valer unleashed a flurry of attacks on it, only to have them blocked and countered at equal speed. Valer fell back, preparing to shout again, when he remembered it took time to recharge. Apparently it didn't apply to his double, and it knew exactly what he was thinking.

" _Mul Qah Diiv_!"

"Oh come on!"


	12. Artaeum

**Chapter 12: srorriM/ Artaeum**  
 **The Glass Army (12)**

 **-Somewhere in Nightshade Cavern-**

"He what?!" Serana yelled.

"I-I don't exactly know, but he went into the mirror."

Serana was fuming. Valer had went into the mirror, and didn't come back. She couldn't be knocked out for more than thirty minutes without him getting into trouble. She exhaled and walked up to the mirror. She looked at it closely and saw it slightly vibrate. Kirstia noticed this and looked at it with her own eyes.

Thinking, she pulled out her sword and placed the tip onto the mirror. She slowly slid it into the mirror and gasped. It went straight through! She pulled it out and saw blood on its edge. Looking down, she saw blood dripping from her armor. She was wounded.

"Wha-" She said, taking off the abdominal piece of her armor.

A large sword wound was across her side. She healed herself with magic and looked at the mirror. She had stabbed her own reflection. Serana placed a hand on the rippling, cold glass, and was pulled in.

"Serana!" Kirstia yelled.

It rippled, and regained its shape. Serana's reflection was no more.

"Uh oh."

 **-Mirror Dimension-**

Serana fell on the ground and looked up. She was back in the tunnel, but everything was backwards. She looked back at the mirror and saw Kirstia looking into it. But standing in front of it, was her. She was glaring at herself, fists clenched. Then, it attacked her. It jumped in the air and brought a fist down, punching the ground next to her head. Before she could escape, it grabbed her by the throat and started to strangle her.

 **-Mirror Dimension?-**

Valer was pinned to the floor by his doppelganger, and was being continuously punched. He glanced at the mirror and saw Kirstia alone, frightened.

"Se-ra-na!"

He head-butted his copy, sending it stumbling back. Its ethereal Dragonplate armor faded away. Valer stood up and ran at it. It ran at him. Just as they were about to make impact, Valer spun around behind it and shouted.

"Wuld!"

He tackled it, and they both shot through the mirror.

 **-Mirror Dimension-**

Serana and her doppelganger looked into the tunnel. The air _cracked_. It cracked even more, until it shattered. Two Valers fell out of the hole in the air. The hole rebuilt itself and wasn't there. Valer was choking the other Valer on the floor, and being repeatedly punched by him.

Serana pushed her mirror copy away and stood up.

"Se-rana, he-lp me!" The Valer on the floor choked out.

Serana readied her magic.

"Serana don-" Was all the Valer on top was able to get out.

She blasted him with a fireball. He flew through the air and broke through it. It quickly repaired itself. The Valer she saved stood up. She ran to him, arms wide open. But she skidded to a stop when she saw the evil look in his eyes.

 **-Mirror Dimension-**

Valer stood up and patted the fire off of his chest. He looked into the mirror and saw the two doppelgangers getting ready to attack Serana.

"Dammit."

He thought quickly. There was no use hitting the glass. Only the mirror copies could break them. Then, he thought back to Kirstia. He remembered her sticking her sword into her mirror image and cutting herself. Sighing relucta took out his sword and readied himself.

 **-Mirror Dimension-**

Serana looked from her copy, to Valer's, debating on what to do. She'd never hurt Valer, but that gave her a disadvantage. She'd hesitate. Almost as if he heard her thoughts, Valer's doppelganger jumped at her. She got into a defensive stance and got ready. Just as he was a foot away from her, he stopped abruptly and looked at his stomach. There was a crack in his stomach. Not a wound, but a glassy crack.

Serana looked into the mirror and saw a transparent image of Valer, holding a bloody dagger.

"No..."

"Serana!" He said, barely audible. "Serana, you have to get him to the mirror!"

She didn't think twice. She was pushed by her doppelganger and nearly fell into the mirror again. Then, she pushed Valer's copy into the mirror. The ethereal Valer's hands came out of the mirror and grabbed onto it.

Trying to free itself, it pulled him out of the secondary mirror dimension. With a swift movement, Valer tackled both his and Serana's copies into the mirror, shattering it...and the duplicates.

 **-Somewhere in Nightshade Cavern-**

Kirstia fell back as the mirror shattered. Out of it, came Valer and Serana. They fell on the floor and quickly looked around. When they saw their doppelgangers gone, they relaxed. In an instant, Serana slapped him, kissed him, then hugged him while healing him with magic.

"Don't ever do that again." She commanded.

He nervously chuckled. Kirstia stared passed them. Valer followed her gaze, and turned Serana's head in the same direction. Where the mirror once was, was the outside. As Serana and Kirstia hypnotically walked out, Valer looked down at the shards of mirror.

' _Interesting_.' He thought.

He bent down and picked as many shards as he could up and put them into his pack. He looked into the last one and saw is doppelganger staring back at him.

' _Sucker_.'

Then he jogged after them. They had stopped in front of a man on a black horse. When he got closer, he saw that it was Fenris on Shadowmere.

"You guys look like you just came out of a mammoth's a-"

"We had a little trouble with a Dual Mirror." Kirstia cut in.

"A Duel Mirror? I thought all of those were destroyed."

"Wait." Valer said, putting his hands up. "You knew what that was?"

"Not personally."

Valer chortled. "Well I want to. That was awes-"

Serana pinched him. Fenris dismounted Shadowmere and walked up to them.

' _Listener_.'

' _Shadowmere, where have you been_?' Valer thought.

Shadowmere whined, sad that his master was not satisfied with his work. Valer laughed and patted his face.

' _You did great_.'

' _Thank you, Listener_.'

Kirstia looked at the two of them in their silent conversation. She was a bit creeped out, but when she saw Fenris and Serana acting like it was normal, she felt awkward. After telling him what happened, they handed him the scroll.

"And the stone?"

Valer patted his pack.

"Excellent. The legends di dn't exaggerate. Now we can get started."

He tapped the elder scroll on his back, and they were suddenly surrounded by a snowy storm. It quickly subsided, and they stood in the center of the city, next to a frozen, half melted structure.

"You've gotta explain how that works." Valer said, bewildered.

"Later. For now, let's get going."

Valer blinked as he took the Sigil Stone and scroll. "Where?"

Fenris looked up and smiled. "Artaeum."

Everyone in the area froze. Valer stared at him.

"A-A-Artaeum?" Kirstia stammered.

Valer walked next to them. "What's Artaeum?"

"Artaeum is an island that the Psijic Order inhabits. It cannot be found by someone who hasn't been there."

"So how do we get to it?"

Everyone looked at Valer. He didn't seem too fazed by the turn of events. Honestly, he'd been through more amazing things, including his temporary stay in Sovngarde. That was the first time he ever ate gourmet food.

"With this." Fenris said, holding up the Sigil Stone. "You ready?"

Kirstia looked shocked. "Wha- now?"

He opened the scroll and silently read it. Then, he held the Sigil Stone out towards the structure. It glowed brightly, as did his elder scroll. Suddenly, the ground shook. Then, it imploded, and in its place was a portal that resembled an Oblivion gate. It seemed to suck the air out of the area.

"Hurry!" Fenris said, running to it.

The others hesitated, but they couldn't let him go alone. Valer was the first to jump through, even before Fenris, who soon followed. The others looked back quickly, then jumped through. The portal collapsed in on itself. Warily, the other knights in the area slowly backed away.

 **-Artaeum-**

They all flew out of the portal in different directions. Valer fell into the water, Serana on the shore of the beach, Fenris on a flat rock, and Kirstia onto Serana. Fenris groaned, sitting up. He started to laugh. Kirstia got off of Serana and helped her up. They all looked around, and saw no Valer.

"Where is he?" Kirstia asked.

"I'm here."

They turned to see him walking out of the water, soaked. The women laughed at him. Fenris chuckled and started walking into the forest.

"Yeah. I'm glad you two find this so amusing."

They followed him into the woods, snickering to themselves.

 **-The College of Winterhold-**

Quaranir stood in the Hall of Elements as usual, reading a book. He remembered Valer, the Arch-Mage of the college, going down to see the Glass Army, and was a bit irked. So irked, in fact, he used the gift of the Psijic Order, The Calling, to summon Nerien to watch over him.

Nerien came running and sweating. "Quar-Quaranir, we have a situation!" He said, out of breath.

Quaranir shut the book. "Well spit it out!"

"Arch-Mage Valer, he-he went across the ice! He-he joined them!"

"Slow down, Nerien!" Quaranir said. "Joined who?"

Nerien grabbed him by the shoulders. "The Glass Army!"

Quaranir's eyes widened. Then, he exploded. "That ungrateful wretch! After all we've done for him! Even making him Arch-!"

Just then, Gelebros appeared out of the shadows. "We have a problem, brothers."

"Gelebros! I thought you were back on Artae-"

"Valer and the knights are on Artaeum."

Quaranir looked horrified. Nerien clutched his hair and shook his head.

"Lord Padomay is going to kill us!"

Quaranir thought long and hard. Then, an idea came into his mind.

"Does one of the knights posses the scroll?" He asked Gelebros.

Footsteps were heard. They reverted to using The Calling, their telepathic powers.

' _Yes_.'

' _Then that means they can stop our plans. We need to stall them for the extraction process_.'

' _Already? But we still_ -'

' _There's no time! Do it now_!' Quaranir's thoughts made both of their brains hurt.

Gelebros nodded and went back into the darkness. Nerien regained his composure just as a mage walked in. The mage nodded at them and continued on. Quaranir grabbed Nerien by the collar of his shirt.

"You get to Artaeum and make him believe he's working with the wrong people. He cannot find the eye."

Nerien weakly nodded, and hurried off.

 **-Artaeum-**

The four of them were crouched down, sneaking behind a large boulder. They huddled together and peeked over it at a clearing.

"So tell me more about Artaeum." Valer said.

"What do you want to know about it? It's the island where the Psijics live. It disappeared for a couple hundred years. Only Psijics can find it by conventional means, and Padomay himself has direct access to-"

"I meant to say, why are we here?"

"We're here to find out what they've been doing, and stop them. That's why we need you."

"Why didn't you take the other knights?" Serana asked.

"Too many. We didn't come here for a full on assault. And besides," He said, looking at Valer. "The Dragonborn has done things like this before, right?"

Valer, instead of feeling pride, grimaced. He had been in similar situations a few too many times.

Then, two Daedra walked into the clearing. They looked around, swords at the ready. Fenris was about to charge, when Valer placed a hand on his shoulder. He made a gesture saying 'I've got this', and literally disappeared.

"What the-"

Kirstia clamped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The two Daedra turned their heads to their direction. They slowly approached. Serana peeked her eyes over the rock, careful not to not reveal their position completely. Suddenly, Valer appeared behind one of the Daedra and quickly slit its throat. Then he was gone. The other Dremora turned around to see his partner collapse to the ground. He looked around frantically before Valer appeared behind him. With a swift movement, he pierced the Daedra through the chest. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Valer sheathed his sword as the others walked to his side. Their eyes were wide.

"H-how did you...how did-" Kirstia stammered.

Valer smiled. "Practice."

He had impressed her immensely. Although he seemed to not be too serious about their situation, he was most definitely experienced and DEFINITELY armed with deadly skills. Serana was already used to his expertise, but still had somewhere in her mind the awe and fear of it. Fenris was glad that Akatosh had informed them of such a person. He was able to hear legends and tales of Valer's feats, and he believed them more and more by the minute.

Fenris shook his head, getting his senses back.

"We better get moving." Fenris said. "Don't want to be here at night."

They continued to trek through the foreign woods until they heard a low humming sound. Just as they were about to peek over the rock, a man in red robes burst through the trees and snatched the elder scroll from Fenris' back.

"What the-" Fenris shouted, pulling out his sword.

The man bolted into the woods. They all glanced at each other quickly before running after him. The man ducked and dove over branches and roots, running at full speed. They were about to lose him.

"Tiid Klo Ul!" Valer shouted.

The others almost completely froze, mid stride. The man stepped on a twig, and in the slow motion world, the sound echoed off the trees. Valer shot forward and tackled the man off of a ledge. The slow motion gravity slowed his fall. By the time they were an inch off the ground, time resumed and they both plopped down.

Valer quickly stood up and held his sword out at the thief. He put his hands up in surrender, but Valer didn't trust him. The man smiled and removed his hood.

"Ne-Nerien?" Valer said, shocked.

"Hello, Valer. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah. That's because I haven't seen you for over a year." Valer joked. Then he turned serious. "What are you doing h-...right. You're a Psijic."

Nerien smiled. "That I am. What are _you_ doing _here_ , Valer? Why turn against us now?"

"I heard a story."

"Aah. The legend of the Glass Army. And it appears you've joined them."

Valer knew he was trying to stall. "What's your game, Nerien? What are you and the Psijics up to?"

"You think you're working with the good guys, don't you?" Nerien said, dodging the question. "But you're wrong."

Valer held out his hand while holding the sword with the other. "Hand over the scroll. I don't wanna hurt you."

"They're using you. You remember that little artifact, the Eye of Magnus?"

Valer froze. That "little" artifact nearly destroyed Winterhold. He never thought he'd hear about it again. "Yeah, I remember. What does tha-"

"And how we told you we'd keep it out of the wrong hands?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Well _they're_ the wrong hands. They want to take it and use it to destroy all elves, starting with us Psijics, of course."

Valer squinted his eyes. "I've heard different. Now hand over the scroll."

Nerien smiled. "Alright. I have no use for it anyway."

He tossed the scroll to Valer so that he'd have to drop the sword to catch it. He turned and hopped on another ledge.

"Choose your side, Valer. After all, we're the ones who helped you."

Then, he jumped down. The others ran to his side.

"Great." Kirstia said, panting. "He got away."

"But Valer has the scroll." Serana said.

"Indeed he does." Fenris said, reaching for it.

Valer didn't give it to him. "Whoa, why in such a hurry?"

Fenris blinked. "What are you talking-. It doesn't matter. We have to get back. Now, the scroll?"

Valer waited a full three seconds before tossing the scroll to him. Valer glanced at Serana, who was staring at him.

"We'll catch up." Valer said.

Fenris and Kirstia jogged back around the ledge. Serana crossed her arms and frowned at Valer.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

He tilted his head. "Do what?"

She frowned even more. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't lie to me."

He sighed. He looked down at his hand, and an elder scroll slowly appeared in his hand.


	13. The Eye of Magnus

**Chapter 13: Trust**  
 **The Glass Army (13)**

Valer looked down, and an elder scroll slowly appeared in his hand.

"How did you know?"

"I saw something wasn't right with you. When you tossed the scroll, there was a slight shimmer in the air." She shifted her weight to the other foot. "You used an illusion spell."

"Clever." He said.

"What did the Psijic say to you? He wouldn't just take the scroll for nothing."

"Remember what I told you about the Eye of Magnus?"

She nodded, but then her frown deepened. "Wait, was that one of the Psijics from the college?"

"Yes."

"What was he doing here?"

He told Serana everything. She listened intently, absorbing every word. When he finished, she glared at him.

"And you believed him?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a possibility."

She sighed. Valer was a very skeptical person, and in effect, it would take a lot to fully earn his trust. It was futile to talk him out of it.

Serana narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure keeping it is a good idea? What if he finds out and traps us on this island? Or worse, turns the entire army on us and maybe hand us over to the Psijics?"

Valer strapped the scroll to his back and made it invisible with magic. Then he crossed his arms. "I'll take care of it."

They walked around the ledge in silence. When they found Fenris and Kirstia, they automatically ducked. Then they stood next to them. Kirstia's eyes were wide.

"So what's the situation?" Valer asked.

Fenris motioned to over the rock. "Take a look for yourself."

Valer peeked over the rock and saw a large circular village. Actually, it was more like a small structure with a very large sphere in the center. A low hum came from it.

"No..." Valer said.

Serana peeked over and gasped. Fenris shot them a look.

"You know what that thing is?"

Valer turned to him, but with his eyes still glued on the large turquoise orb in the center. "Oh yeah. It's only the most powerful artifact on Nirn."

He studied the area more intensely and saw Daedra script written along the edge of the main circle surrounding the village. They were etched into the stone and glowing.

"Oh no." He breathed.

Fenris became impatient. "What is that?"

Valer turned and stared him dead in the eyes. "The Eye of Magnus."

 **-The Midden, College of Winterhold-**

Quaranir gazed into a Sigil Stone. It showed Valer handing the elder scroll to one of the knights.

"Daedra!" Quaranir shouted. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into!"

An elf in red robes came out of the shadows. "We have a problem."

"I can see that, Tandil. What I want to know is how we stop him!"

Tandil thought for a while. "If Lord Padomay finds out, he'll surely kill us. We must not let them disturb the eye. If they do-"

"I am aware of what would happen! Take care of it!"

Tandil nodded, and disappeared into the darkness. Quaranir shivered.

 **-Artaeum-**

Valer couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at something that had nearly destroyed a city. It was in the center of somewhat of a quarry surrounded by Psijics and Daedra who were chanting. Their words were in Daedra, and they made the Daedric runes glow brightly.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" Fenris said.

"I...I don't know. But it doesn't look good."

They all stared at it in shock. That giant "eye" was a whole lot of trouble. After a while, they saw that whatever they were planning, it would start soon. They hurried down the hill and snuck towards the structure.

They snuck into the structure itself and saw that it had a network of tunnels. Valer had to drag Serana down, since the last time they'd gone down a tunnel, it resulted in him getting them lost. They came across a large room. There were numerous Psijics in it, huddled around a Sigil Stone. A regular Psijic had gold trimmings on his robes, but these had none.

'New recruits.' Valer thought.

One of them hesitantly stepped up to it. At first nothing happened, but then it glowed yellow. A red aura flowed out of it and went into him. After it finished, the stone returned to normal. Gold trimmings appeared on his robes. The others cheered.

"The Psijic Endeavor." Fenris breathed.

"What?"

"The Psijic Endeavor. It's a ritual the Psijics go through to achieve divinity. They become immortal."

Valer shook his head. Not wanting to provoke them, they continued downward. After a while they started to get tired of walking. Conveniently, they found a wall which had a shaft in it. They slid down as quietly as possible.

Valer looked up at the others. "What do you think we'll find down here?"

Fenris looked down at him. "I don't know, but the air feels heavy in h-"

The piece of wall under the palm of his hand gave way. He fell on top of the others, and they all fell down the shaft. Air rushed past them as the momentum increased. They had no idea how deep the tunnels went. Valer had to think quickly. He took a deep breath, and shouted.

"Mul Qah Diiv!"

An ethereal set of Dragonplate armor enveloped him. He punched his fists into the rock, and held the others on his back. They looked down at him in shock. He barely struggled with the combined weight of three people in armor. After a while, Valer removed his fists and slid down the shaft. When they reached the bottom, Valer's ethereal armor vanished.

"Those shouts are very resourceful." Kirstia commented.

"That's an understatement." Serana retorted.

"Guys, you might want to look at this."

They turned and saw there were other "shafts" leading to the small room, but that wasn't what caught their eyes. A Draugr was on a stone bed in the center. No, not a Draugr, but a Psijic who was deteriorated. Surrounding him was an orange sphere. It enveloped both him and the bed. Fenris walked up to it and stopped dead in his tracks. On its neck was an amulet. He'd recognize that amulet anywhere.

"Iachesis..." He said.

Valer walked up to him. "Who's Iachefis?"

"Iachesis." He corrected. "He...he was the Rite Master of the Psijic Order for thousands of years."

"Thousands?"

"I told you they performed the Psijic Endeavor. He was one of the first to do so. Invented it, actual-."

Just then, they heard footsteps from the hall. Valer pressed his ear against the stone.

"...and we won't be able to siphon enough energy for Iachesis." One of them said.

"Don't let Celarus hear you. You know how much he wants this."

"Of course. But I'm thinking realistically. If he doesn't pour his own energy into the eye, it won't work. And if he pours too much, it could-!"

"That's not our main problem. I have word that an intruder is on Artaeum. He's the one we should watch out for."

"What? Here? How-...the Glass Knights. I should have known he'd be with them. We must hurry, before it's too late! Take care of him, Tandil."

They walked into the doorway, looked over Iachesis. Then, they left. Valer stood up, eyes wide. Tandil. He was one of the Psijics who took the Eye of Magnus. He grimaced. They lied to him! He had never fallen for any trick for as long as he could remember (which was anything from the 17th of Last Seed onward).

Serana could feel his tenseness. She had developed a keen sense of his feelings. At the moment, she didn't know what to do.

"Hey Fenris." Valer said, huskily.

"What is it?"

"How did that Sigil Stone portal thing work?"

Fenris shrugged. "I hold it out and will it to take me where I want to go. Why?"

Valer turned to him. "Because I'm gonna tear out Quaranir's spine."

He bolted past them and took out the Sigil Stone.

"Wha-"

The air crackled with energy, and was ripped open. On the other side was the College of Winterhold.

"Valer, don't!" Serana yelled, diving after him.

He jumped through, and just before the portal closed, Serana was sucked through. Then, the portal imploded and disappeared. Fenris and Kirstia stood there, staring at the empty air. Shouting was heard from higher up in the tunnels. The Psijics most definitely heard the loud sounds.

"Damn. What's he doing?" Fenris whispered, frustrated.

"Divines help him." Kirstia breathed.

"Divines help _us_."

 **-The Halls of the College of Winterhold-**

Valer trudged through the halls of the stone college, making mages look at him as he passed. His magic was at the ready in case he had to act quickly, but his hands ached for a blade. Any blade, every blade. A damn blade, for gods' sake. He was pissed. He was fuming. He wanted to do all manner of things horrible to an Altmer named Quaranir.

Serana sped-walked behind him, trying to calm him down. "Valer, please. Don't do this. Please. Calm down. It's not that big-"

"Not that big of a deal? Right in front of me, Serana! They took it right in front of me. It may not be a big deal to you, but it sure as the Deathlands is to me!"

She grunted. "Valer, be rational! This could be what they want! Think about it!"

"I have thought about it, and I've decided one thing." He stopped, turned on his heels and stared her dead in the eyes. "I'm gonna rip his gods damn throat out, and kill the rest too."

Then he continued on. She had never seen him so angry. Serana ran in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Please, Valer. Please. They need our help. Please, don't do this."

He brushed past her. "I don't know why you're defending them. Whose side are you on?"

She didn't respond. They continued until they reached the Hall of Elements. Quaranir stood there, reading a book.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come back later. I have a bit of a predicament-"

Valer rushed forward and pinned him against the wall by the neck. "Oh, I know. I am your predicament."

"V-Valer?!" Quaranir choked out.

"Shut up! You lied to me!"

"N-no, I-d never-"

"I said shut up!" Valer shouted, smashing him against the wall.

Quaranir focused, despite his airway being cut off.

' _Nerien! Nerien_!' He thought, using The Calling.

Nerien had his back pressed against the wall near the door. He could hear everything.

' _Nerien! Do it now_!'

Nerien unsheathed his dagger, and froze. He couldn't. Not to Valer. Although he was devoted to Padomay, Valer was at least affable. He thought for a while, then sheathed his dagger.

"You made me Arch-Mage so I'd believe you, huh?" Valer said, furious.

Quaranir smiled. "It was change. Savos Aren had been Arch-Mage for too long."

"Wait...he was a Psijic too?"

"Of course. He had been Arch-Mage for so long, it went against our belief of change. When we tried to make him drop the position, he refused. Then came that fool, Ancano. He wanted all the power for himself after we had him kill Savos. You were just a replacement. Our little pawn-aargh!"

Valer tightened his grip. Serana placed a hand on his arm and looked at him. "You're wasting your time with him, Valer. Besides, Fenris and Kirstia need our help."

Valer looked at her for a while, then let him go. Quaranir rubbed his neck as they walked away.

"Cowar-"

Valer turned and threw a ball of ice at him. It smashed against Quaranir' head, instantly knocking him out. Valer turned to the nearest mage.

"Get a healer."

Then, Valer went onward. Serana hurried next to him, confused.

"We're not going back to Artaeum?"

"No." Was all he responded.

"Why not?"

No response.

"Valer, talk to me."

Nothing.

"Please."

"I need to speak with someone."

She blinked. "That's it?"

"Not just anyone. He's very...let's just say he's not average."

She decided not to say anything. She knew she'd eventually find out.

 **-Artaeum-**

Celarus was anxious, enraged, frightened, and excited all at once. He knew very well why they were starting the extraction process now, but the reason seemed so unbelievable. Who would think, that after all he's done, the Dragonborn would try to stop the 'end of the world' yet again. What scared him even more was the fact that every time he tried, he succeeded. Now he was in his room, waiting for news on the extraction.

He heard a frantic knock on the door, and quickly opened it. A Psijic stood in the doorway, sweating furiously.

"Sir, we um...we have an intrusion." He said.

"From where? Where are the intruders?" Celarus asked, not amused. If anyone tried to get in, they would have been picked up at the third level.

"You're not going to believe this, Sir." He said, wide-eyed. "They're in the lower level, and they've been in the extraction chamber."

Celarus' eyes widened more than the Psijic's before him. "Who?!"

"From what we know, two Glass Knights."

Celarus plopped on the bed. Two Glass Knights and no Dragonborn. He could deal with that.

"Use the miasma. It should put them to sleep long enough for you to capture them."

The Psijic nodded. If they've seen Iachesis, they mustn't be allowed to live. Celarus laid there on his back, staring into empty space.

' _Almost there_.'

 **-Lower Levels, Artaeum-**

Fenris and Kirstia were crouched down, expecting another attack. After Valer had left, it was confirmed that the Psijics heard them. They had fought their way through close to fifty, but they all seemed to stop coming. Fenris didn't like it.

"What do you think happened?" Kirstia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"You're telling me."

They continued up the tunnels until they saw a purple gas heading towards them. Fenris and Kirstia turned around to see more coming from below the tunnel.

"What the-"

"No! Don't! It's miasma. It'll put you to sleep." Kirstia said.

"We can't not breathe forever, Kirstia."

Fenris looked around quickly, then placed his hands on her shoulders, making them crouch. He placed a hand over her face, covering her nose and mouth,

"Fenris, what are-"

"You'll wake up faster than me."

"But-"

Kirstia stopped. She realized he was trying to protect her. The gas enveloped them, and Fenris began to nod his head. Kirstia closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **-The Midden Dark-**

Valer and Serana walked down the icy steps and turned to a door. Serana was already confused with all of the crisscrossing, but Valer seemed to be familiar with the path.

"N-now will y-you t-t-tell me who he is?" Serana asked, shivering.

"He's-"

" _You... I have told you time and time again, you shall not have the knowledge in which you seek. But as always, you persist_." A voice said.

Serana looked around frantically. Scary voice in dark tunnels? Bad combo.

Valer, on the other hand, smirked. "And time and time again you end up giving it to me. Nice to see you too."

" _You are becoming a nuisance_." As if to contradict everything he said, the door opened. " _Enter, mortal_."

Valer strode in with Serana clinging to him. In the room was a well with a large blue light aura hovering over it. She looked around the room and saw no one.

" _I see you have brought another._ " The orb said.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind the company."

Serana tightened her grip on Valer's arm. "Wh-what is that?"

Valer tilted his head upward. "That, is the _Augur of Dunlain_."


	14. Ulterior Motives

**Chapter 14: Ulterior Motives**  
 **The Glass Army (14)**

The Augur of Dunlain hovered over the magical well, nearly unmoving. Serana's eyes were wide with awe, fear, and amazement as she gazed at him. Valer just stood there, relaxed.

" _What is it you seek_?" He asked.

"It's about the Eye of Magnus. What are the Psijics planning?"

" _Psijics...their Rite Master, Iachesis, went into a form of hibernation, and they wish to revive him_."

Serana's mouth dropped. Not because of the answer, but because he knew the answer.

"How powerful is he?"

" _He was one of Shalidor's rivals_." He said matter-of-factly

Valer whistled. Shalidor. He was the greatest mage that ever lived, and to think someone could rival him. Serana, of course, never heard of Shalidor in her life.

"What role do I have in this? What is this...prophecy?"

The Augur paused. He visibly thought, with his formless avatar bending and molding. Finally, he spoke.

" _You have wielded the Aetherium tool, Keening, yes_?"

Valer nodded.

" _Then you have a gift. I fear there are ulterior motives, but you and you alone can thwart their plans_."

"How?"

" _You will know_."

Valer didn't bother asking any more questions. When the Augur got cryptic, he stayed cryptic.

Valer bowed slightly and spoke in an annoyed tone. "Thank you."

" _Your gratitude is inessential, for answers are all I can give in this form_."

Valer rolled his eyes. ' _Typical_.'

He grabbed Serana's hand before she could ask any questions of her own and left.

"Just have to get one more thing!"

"And what's that?"

"A staff."

 **-Artaeum-**

Kirstia woke up shackled to a wall. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out obvious objects. The first, was that she was in a room with cages and skeletons. A torture room.

' _Great._ ' She thought.

The second, that there was only one other person in the room, next to her. She looked at him, and her vision suddenly returned to normal.

"Fenris?!"

He was slumped on the wall in the same condition as her. Armorless and woozy. She kicked his leg, and he immediately jumped into consciousness.

"K-Kirstia? What...where are we?"

"Take a look for yourself."

He quickly surveyed the room. "Damn." He said. "I should have never taken us here. It's all my fault."

"Fenris, please. Don't do that to yourself. It's pitiful."

He looked at the floor. The door opened and two Dremoras and a Psijic came in.

"Oh great. It looks like the two knights have woken up."

The Daedra automatically unshackled Fenris. One of them held his arms behind his back. The Psijic stepped in front of him.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Who?" Fenris asked, genuinely.

"The Dragonborn. Where is he?"

Fenris just looked at him. The Psijic smiled and nodded to the Dremora beside him. It walked in front of him and punched him in the stomach. An audible crack was heard, and Fenris groaned.

"Fenris!" Kirstia yelled.

"Where is he?" The Psijic pressed.

"He's not here."

"Obviously. But whe-"

"I don't know."

The Psijic didn't believe him, as expected. The Daedra punched him again.

"Stop!" Kirstia yelled. "He's not here, he took the Sigil Stone and left! Please!"

"Don't worry, young lady. We'll get to you."

They continued to interrogate and beat him, with Kirstia's pleas going unheard. She stopped when she saw a shimmer in the air. The Psijic didn't notice, but he sure would.

 **-The Courtyard of the College of Winterhold-**

Valer held out the Sigil Stone and focused. Serana's gaze was shifted from the staff on his back, to the air. The air crackled, and abruptly ripped open. On the other side, he saw Fenris being beaten by two Daedra and a Psijic. The Psijic turned around and gasped.

As if on cue, Valer and Serana jumped through. The two Daedra stopped and looked at him. Valer smiled. He threw the Sigil Stone in the Psijics face, breaking his nose. The two Daedra charged at him.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

They flew back and into the wall, dying at the force of impact.

"Valer!" Kirstia yelled, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to get something." Valer said, opening the shackles. "Serana, heal him."

Serana knelt down and used magic to heal the battered Fenris. After a few seconds, he sat up and looked down at himself.

"That was...fast. Where'd you learn to cast spells like that?"

Serana smirked and glanced at Valer, who was trying not to show pride. Fenris got the picture. Kirstia wrapped Fenris in a bear hug. After she let him go, they both looked at Valer.

"Where did you go?" Kirstia asked.

Valer examined his gauntlet with mild interest. "The College of Winterhold."

Fenris tilted his head. "The College of Winterhold?"

Valer rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. You weren't around when it was made. That's for another time."

Kirstia shook her head. "But what were you doing:? You just left, and-"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to stay here in an underground fortress, surrounded by mind-reading High Elves who would really love to skin us?"

Kirstia shook her head.

"Then let's get going."

They caught a glimpse at the staff on his back. There was a small light on its tip. They followed him, seeing as he was, in terms of success, more experienced than them. Serana knew he was.

They were about to turn a corner when they heard talking. Valer took a shard of the Dual Mirror and used it to see. There were more corridors, but the voices were coming from the one right next to theirs. The Psijics definitely knew their way around. He had to send them off course, and he knew just how.

Just as they stepped out of the hall, Valer shouted. Or more like wheezed.

"Zul Mey Gut!"

The voice didn't come out of his mouth, but came from another tunnel. The Psijics turned to where the voice came from, and ran to it. Valer motioned for them to follow, and went into the tunnel the Psijics came from.

Fenris, Kirstia, and Serana stood there in shock. After they heard Valer shout again, they decided to continue following him.

 **-Celarus' Room-**

The door flew open, and a horde of Psijics poured in. Celarus bolted up.

"What is the meaning of-!"

One of the Psijics shot him with a bound arrow in the shoulder. He fell with a grunt. The others looked at the one who shot him.

He became frantic. "I thought he was using illusion magic."

Celarus sat up and yanked the ethereal arrow out. "Kill him!"

Two Dremoras came and took the protesting elf away. Celarus sighed as one of them tended to his arm.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"We heard a shout coming from this room. The intruders have escaped."

Celarus' eye widened. "How?!"

"They had some help. The torturer said a man jumped through a hole in the air."

Celarus' eyes widened even more. He was there. In the same tunnels. The same passages. They were running out of time.

"Hunt them down."

The Psijic blinked. "What?"

"NOW!"

They all hurried out. Celarus cracked his neck. He had been looking forward to this for over three centuries.

 **-Lower Levels, Artaeum-**

Iachesis felt light-headed. The last thing he remembered was laying down on a stone tablet and...

" _Celarus_." He said.

He was surprised by his own voice. It seemed more or less airy and whispery. He slowly and weakly touched his neck. There were holes in it, but they were closing rapidly. He looked at his hand. It was deteriorated to the point of near skeleton proportions, but, as his throat, his flesh was returning at a slow pace.

He closed his eyes. His memories flashed in and out of his mind, shining some light on why he was like this. Everything flew into his head. It was too much to put in words.

" _Artaeum_." He said, his voice now sounding grainy.

So much time had passed since his brain emitted a single electrical charge, and his advanced mind powers allowed him to see the nature of the universe.

He focused. "It is...the fourth era, year 203. The 14th of Rain's Hand."

He peeked into the past with his enhanced Calling powers. Then, an image of a man holding a sword to a black dragon with red eyes.

Iachesis' eyes widened. "Th-the Last Dragonborn?"

Another image of an elf in red robes and fire engulfing his hands while looking down at Nirn appeared. Iachesis' eye widened.

"N-no! I need to get to him before he starts it!" He said, watching Celarus enslave humanity.

He sat up and placed his deteriorated bare feet on the floor. "I have to stop him. I have to-"

He fell over. His legs were too weak to support him. He used magic to empower his leg muscles.

"I have to stop him!" He said, limping out of the room, picking up speed as well as flesh.

 **-Skyrim-**

Paarthurnax looked up. An icy gust of wind swept over the peak. All of the other dragons also looked up. The Time Wound seemed to be more vibrant. The snow was layered with frost. Any mortal on the mountain would be injured at its touch. Runes on the Dragon Wall glowed faintly.

Every mage in the courtyard of the college froze. Their magic became super charged. The fountains along the bridge and in front of Shalidor's statue glowed with energy. Pieces of the bridge began to rebuild, along with deteriorate. The torches within flickered.

Erandur looked up from the altar of Mara. It, with several books of magic, glowed. The fireplace became a fiery inferno. A glass broke. He quickly ran downstairs and froze. Potions and books flew off the shelves randomly. Then, the shards of the bottles rebuilt themselves, levitated, and moved to another shelf.

In Calcemo's museum, silence was what accompanied the disabled automatons. The new guards, since Valer assassinated the first few, patrolled casually. Then, a Dwarven Centurion whistled to life. Steam poured out of all of them. Then every sphere, centurion, and spider began randomly swinging and moving aimlessly, not seeing the guards around them. Their dynamo cores glowed crimson red.

Numerous other magical anomalies occurred throughout Tamriel. Some thought it was a Dragon Break. Others thought it was the end of days. In truth, the magical power of the Eye of Magnus was so great, combined with Daedric magic, that it didn't just effect the island, but all of Tamriel.

 **-Right Wing, Middle Level-**

Iachesis limped quickly through the network of halls, panting heavily. For his age and situation, running for that long and length was a feat.

"Have-to-stop-him!" He said between pants.

He passed by a hall occupied with Psijics. They turned and saw a zombie limping past them. They screamed and ran. Iachesis didn't seem to notice.

He could feel the process starting. He hoped he would make it in time.

 **-The College of Winterhold-**

Gelebros held Nerien's arms behind his back. He was pulling them to near breaking angles. Quaranir paced in front of him, scowling.

"Where were you when I called for you?" He asked.

Nerien looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "I was-I was in Dawnstar! I had to-"

Quaranir punched him in the face. "I felt you here, in the college. Now, why didn't you attack when he was here?!"

Nerien didn't answer. He just stared at him. Quaranir smirked.

"Very well. If that's what you want." He said, turning to the fountain behind him. "I'll be honest with you, Nerien. I've always favored you. But your latest blunder cannot go unpunished."

A small orb of fire appeared in his hand. Then, he brought his hand up and threw it into the fountain. The water caught on fire, and flames shot out of it. When it subsided, the flames waved around violently.

'You know what to do, Gelebros.'

The message echoed in his head. He shoved Nerien to the fountain and held his head down over the flaming water.

"Please! Quaranir, don't do this!"

Gelebros pushed his head down. Nerien turned his head to the side, and half of his face submerged. He yelled as his face was burnt. Quaranir stood at the side, watching blankly. If he had been watching Gelebros, he would have felt his uneasiness. After a few seconds, he let him go. Nerien fell on the ground, unconscious. Half of his face was burnt to a red fleshy mess. A faint glow of healing magic glowed in his hand, but his face only healed slightly.

"The damage is too severe. He'll die." Gelebros stated, half worried.

Quaranir said nothing for a while. Then, he gave him a cold look.

"Dump him in the Midden."

Gelebros' eye's widened, but he quickly wiped any thought out of his mind. Quaranir would read him.

"In which section?"

"The Midden Dark." He said, walking out of the room. "No one ever goes there."

 **-Right Wing, Upper Level, Artaeum-**

Celarus ran through the halls. The thoughts of hundreds of Psijics told him he had to move quickly. Almost 50% of them were about a zombie or Draugr roaming the halls. The other half was about four individuals. The 50% about the quartet didn't last very long.

The zombie. He suspected who it was, but he hoped he was wrong. He really did.

 **-Left Wing, Upper Level, Artaeum-**

Valer jumped up and punched a Daedra, knocking out its fangs. He was sweating, which he disliked, mostly because it got in his eyes when he was fighting.

"I didn't know this fortress was this big." He said.

Everything seemed to go so fast. Fenris, Serana, and Kirstia were close behind him, killing any Psijics or Daedra in their way.

Valer smirked. He was in his element again.

 **-Library, Artaeum-**

Sargenius was doing his regular book reorganizing. He loved books. More than anything, and he had a bad habit of abducting authors. Known as 'the man whose read every book' among his fellow Psijics, they gave him the job of keeping all of the books.

He placed a volume of the Songs of Return series on the shelf with the complete set, just as three people walked in. He turned and gasped. Two knights and a woman were standing in the doorway, panting.

"What-"

Serana threw a fireball in his face, killing him instantly.

"There goes their librarian. Now who will document this?" Kirstia sighed.

"Why would they put a library in the middle of a hallway?" She asked.

Valer shot the body with a spell, and it groggily stood up. "Take notes on everything that's happened. Kirstia will tell you." He said, commanding the zombie.

It turned, picked up a feather and parchments, and began writing.

"How did he do that?" Kirstia whispered.

"Don't know. Don't care. Let's move!" Fenris said, dashing past it.

It followed them, listening to Kirstia warily recount the events of the past two days and putting it on paper.

After a while, they reached the top and saw the eye hovering in the center of the bridge-like structure. They almost ran to it, when they saw a zombie come up from the opposite side.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Kirstia said.

Fenris then recognized it. "I-Iachesis?!"

On the entry way to the right, a Psijic in gold-trimmed robes came up. He glanced at both them, and the zombie. His eyes fixed on the zombie.

"Ah, you look great, Rite Master." He said.

Suddenly, the zombie grew more flesh. "Celarus! Don't do this!"

"Silence! You could have achieved divinity millennia ago, but you're such a fool that you never sought after it!" Celarus yelled, walking to the eye. "I'll show you what a true god is!"

"NOOO!" Iachesis bolted towards the eye.

Celarus blasted him with a lightning bolt. He flew back and fell limp.

"I'll deal with you later, old-" Celarus stopped when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

He turned to see Valer run up to the platform and look at the eye, then him. Celarus put his hands up and cast a spell. The Daedric runes along the edge of the circle glowed violently. He murmured inaudible words. The eye glowed brightly, and it opened slightly. A blue aura poured out of it into him.

Valer's mind snapped.

He took the Staff of Magnus off of his back, aimed, and threw it at the eye. It went into it, and nothing happened. Then, the eye turned red, and the magic inside became unstable.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Valer said to himself.

Celarus was blasted back by the raw energy coming from it, and stared in awe. The eye shifted and opened, unleashing waves of magic. Then, everything stopped. The sky turned black, or empty, and the air became thin but heavy. Fenris automatically knew what happened.

' _The Void_.' He thought.


	15. Sacrality

**Chapter 15: Sacrality**  
 **The Glass Army (15)**

' _The Void._ '

His thoughts echoed across the vast empty space. Valer watched as the eye continued to shift into a pillar of raw magic. Celarus was furious.

"You...you ruined my plans!"

Iachesis, now fully flesh, stood straight and glared at him. "You've gotten us in the same predicament as last time, you fool. No man or mer is meant to tamper with such-"

Celarus fired a lightning bolt at him, which was easily deflected by a ward.

"You're one to talk, old man. I'm not the one who invented the Psijic Endeavor."

Iachesis' eye twitched. He only invented it to prevent situations like their current one, and to teach their beliefs without losing info due to ignorant new Psijics.

Iachesis smirked and tilted his head. "You think you're a genius. Let me inform you that you're not the _first_ person to think of such an ill-fated plan. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're aware of one that happened a century ago."

This time, Celarus twitched. "That may be so, but at least I'll be able to deal with the problem and start over. Unlike our foolish brothers."

That's when Iachesis snapped. He launched a fireball at him. Celarus quickly jumped out of the way, but the bottom of his robe was singed. He retorted with a lightning bolt, which Iachesis seemed to "catch" in the palm of his hand. The electrical current flowed from one hand to the other, and shot back at him. It hit him square in the chest, blasting him back. He writhed on the ground as the rush of energy electrocuted him.

They didn't pay much attention to Valer, although they should have. If they'd known him for more than a week, they'd see he was a truly skilled Arch-Mage. He was thinking of a way to get back to Nirn, when an ice spike embedded itself in his arm. He didn't seem too hurt by it, and yanked it out. Looking at the attacker, he saw Celarus had missed Iachesis and hit him.

"My mistake." He said, sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it." Valer mocked his tone and conjured a bound axe and sword.

Celarus, turning away from Iachesis, conjured a greatsword.

"I should have expected such from the _Dragonborn_."

Valer paced around him. "I thought Psijics stood against Conjuration. Although I should have expected hypocrisy from you."

Celarus roared and charged at him. He brought his sword down, but Valer turned to the side and watched it glide down inches away from his face. It lodged itself in the ground. Valer was about to attack when a mystical whistling sound was heard. Everyone turned to see the pillar of magic swirl out of control. Then, tiny wisps appeared and circled it. Serana and Kirstia were transfixed by the event. Even Fenris was amazed. Iachesis, on the other hand, was terrified.

"Oh no..."

The whistling grew more high pitched with every growing second. Then, a powerful wave of energy was released from the beacon. Everyone flew back except for Celarus.

He looked down at his hands and grinned maniacally. " _Yes! This...this magic...it's more powerful than I ever imagined_!"

Then he turned to Valer. His eyes were glowing blue and his hair was waving on end.

" _You can feel it, can't you_?" His voice was layered with power. " _The exuberance flowing through your veins! I can see it_!"

Valer did feel it, and looked at his hands to see his veins glowing the same color as Celarus' eyes. But he had more control than him.

"You're right." He said, standing. "I can feel it. But can you control it?"

Celarus grinned. " _Let's find out_."

He fired a bolt of energy, which Valer swiftly dodged. The bolt made impact and blew the ground apart. Celarus smiled. Valer ran at him and re-conjured his weapons. Celarus turned and conjured another sword.

"Mul Qah Diiv!"

He brought his weapons down but was blocked by Celarus' greatsword. Then, he attempted to sever the connection of the absorption. Celarus kicked him back and shot a constant barrage of ice at him. Valer put up a ward and crouched down. Celarus cackled and walked towards him, still blasting him with ice.

"What's wrong, Dragonborn? I thought you were used to the cold."

As the ward slowly weakened, golden light swirled around Valer.

"Yol Toor _Shul_!"

The magic boost from the pillar turned Valer's fireball into a solar flare, burning the ice before it was conjured. Celarus put up his own ward, and the wave of fire flew past him, making him sweat. Valer stood up and ran at him again. Serana, Fenris, and Kirstia watched the legendary event unfold, with the Sargenius zombie taking note, along with every other Psijic on the platform. Valer fought Celarus back to the pillar, relentlessly unleashing a flurry of attacks on him. A swarm of wisps flew down and took Celarus' arm with their momentum.

" _Aagh! You think you can stop me? I am a god_!"

Valer retorted by tackling him. They skidded to a stop right next to the pillar. Valer clasped his head in his hand.

"You should have stuck to worship."

Then he shoved him into it. Celarus yelled as he was ripped apart by the raw energy. His body disintegrated. Valer stood up, careful not to get in the wisps' path, and turned to Iachesis.

"How do I stop it?"

Iachesis shook off his amazement and looked at him. "It's not your job."

He walked over to the pillar and glanced at Valer sorrowfully.

"I knew one day I'd have to destroy this cult. Serving Padomay was a mistake. Although change is inevitable, not all change must result in destruction."

Then, he smiled. "That's why you're here. You can prevent that."

Sargenius hastily scribbled down every word. The zombie, though, was completely oblivious to what was about to take place. The proof of that was that he was standing right next to the pillar.

Iachesis turned to the others. "Glass knights. We may not have been on good terms, but you have shown great promise in your journey for peace. All men should strive to be like you."

He turned back to Valer and smirked.

"Farewell, Dragonborn."

He held his hand out, and a large portal opened, leading back to Nirn. Fenris nodded in respect, and jumped through with Kirstia. Serana was next. Valer looked back.

"I, um, have a request of you."

Iachesis raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have that necklace?" Valer said, pointing to the amulet on Iachesis' neck.

Iachesis smirked and tossed it to him. No use anyway. Valer smiled, waved, and jumped through. Iachesis then raised his hand high and channeled the energy of the pillar.

Particles of magic flew into his palm and slowly reformed the Staff of Magnus. The air suddenly grew heavy.

" _What are you doing_?!" Padomay shouted.

The darkness became animated.

"Ending what I should have millennia ago."

" _You Psijics were never worthy enough to posses existence_."

Iachesis smirked. "Then I guess it's time for a change."

He brought the staff down into the ground, and within the blink of an eye, the entire island exploded in a flash of white, which was quickly consumed by darkness.

 **-Somewhere on the Northern Shore of Skyrim-**

Fenris opened his eyes, then quickly shut them. His eyes had to adjust from total darkness to light. When he opened them again, he saw he was on a beach. The water was partially frozen, and there was a frostbiting air. He looked around and saw the entire Glass Army on the beach, with the same bewilderment.

"What...what happened?"

He stood up and looked around. He didn't recognize the beach. He'd never been anywhere else except Atmora and Artaeum. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared next to him. He wasn't afraid, however. He knew what it was.

"Akatosh?"

" _Fenris Eraldsen_."

Fenris put a hand on his armored head. "Where are we?"

" _You are in the province of Skyrim. I brought you here_."

"What? Skyrim...where are the others?"

 _"Down the shore_."

Fenris huffed. He'd never heard someone be so blunt but somehow obnoxious at once. He quickly rubbed the thought out of his mind, for fear of it being read. Then, he felt something tingling on his back.

The elder scroll was glowing.

" _You know what you must do_." Akatosh said.

Fenris didn't respond. For millennia he had watched over the secrets. But for millennia, he had waited for a time he could hand it over. Now was the time. He walked down the coast until he reached Valer and the others. They were looking around in amazement.

"Valer." Fenris said.

Valer looked at him and smiled. "We did it. The Psijics are stopped. I'm a little upset that the zombie with the documents was destr-"

"It's not over yet. There's one last thing to do."

He glanced at Kirstia, who had tears in her eyes. She turned and hugged Serana. Serana didn't know how to take it. After all, they had a sort of rivalry. Soon, she hugged her back.

"It was nice knowing you."

Serana pulled back in shock. "What?"

Kirstia then went to Valer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I knew the wait would be worth it."

She then stood at Fenris' side. Fenris sighed.

"Well, I'm not much for good-byes, but I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet someone of your caliber. Especially since you're like me."

"What are you talking about?"

Fenris glanced around at his knights. "I think my time as leader of the Glass Knights is over. I think my time here is over as well."

Valer frowned. "What are you saying?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Fenris Said, taking off the elder scroll from his back. "I can promise you that they'll all be answered."

Valer hesitantly made the illusion spell around his back go away, revealing...a stick.

"What? I could have sworn-"

He was interrupted by Fenris' laughter. "Did you really think you could fool me with that? I made you think you had tricked me, when in truth, I tricked you."

Valer shook his head in shame and realization. "Fenris, I can't take-"

"Fate is already set. You of all people should know that."

Valer never believed in fate. He always chose his own outcome when it came to decisions. But lately, his views were changing.

"Take it. It's yours now." Fenris held out the scroll.

Valer looked at it with wonder. Then, he grabbed it. Fenris didn't let go. Instead, his body started to glow slowly.

"Farewell."

His body turned into wisps of golden light and flew into Valer. A dragon soul. Kirstia smiled and faded away. Valer looked down as the rush he got from the soul subsided. Serana stared in a daze.

"Fenris..." He said. "...you should have known I hate sappy good-byes."

Before he could speak again, he saw the surrounding knights take out their weapons. Valer was about to do the same, until he saw them kneel down.

"What?"

They held out their weapons to him and looked down. Serana's eyes widened in utter shock. They were pledging themselves. One of the knights stood and approached them.

He took off his helmet just as the others stood. "What do we do now, my liege?"

Valer looked around. None of the knights showed an ounce of doubt or hesitation. Then, he took a deep breath.

 **This isn't the last chapter, far from it. This is one arc of many. MANY. Stick around and enjoy. I may take a week or two after the next chapter to start the next arc. Storyline and stuff like that. (AND THERE'S MORE LACSADAISICAL DRAGONBORN COMING TOO! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! XD)** **VALER** **StrateUPgamer**


	16. Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay. Technical difficulties. Here's the last chapter of Arc 1.**

 **Chapter 16: Aftermath**  
 **The Glass Army (16)**

* * *

 **-The Palace of Kings-**

"...and then they pledged themselves to me."

Valer finished. Every Jarl and guard in the area was transfixed by his story. Ulfric shook off his shock and frowned.

"So, what are your plans now that you have an entire army at your disposal?"

Valer stood and walked over to the throne. They watched as he casually sat on it.

"I never wanted any kind of position of power. Still don't. However, I think it would be best if I integrated the Glass Knights into the Stormcloak army."

Ulfric's eyes widened. "Y-you don't mean..."

"The Glass Knights have decided to join the Stormcloaks."

Jarl Vignar Grey-Mane stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It is a fair proposition."

Ulfric shakily took a sip of his wine. "And what about the dragons?"

"I'll take care of it."

He stood up and looked over his council. "Alright. Agreed."

 **-The Midden Dark-**

Nerien woke up feeling a sizzling on his face while on the cold stone floor. The events of the past hour slowly made their way into his mind. He sat up and found himself in a frozen cold room. The only light was from a faint glow coming from another room.

" _Psijic._ " A voice said.

Nerien looked around and saw no one.

" _Approach the light_."

Suddenly, all of Nerien's contradictory thoughts faded away. He crawled towards the light hypnotically. When he reached the corridor, a locked door stood in his path. The light was coming from underneath it. Then, the door opened, and inside was a well with a blue orb of light hovering over it.

" _Approach_." It said.

Nerien, mesmerized, crawled to the well and peered in. His reflection showed a half-burnt elf's face.

" _Drink_."

Nerien hesitantly cupped his hands and drank the water. Golden wisps of magic circled his head. When he put his hands down, he peered into the water again. His face was healed.

"How..."

" _I am a master of Restoration. This is but a simple task_."

Nerien looked up at the orb. "Wh-who are you?"

" _I am the Augur of Dunlain. Your fellow Psijic abandoned you here_."

He fell back and sat. "Thank you."

" _Your gratitude is not needed. I have done all I can in this form_."

Nerien raised an eyebrow.

"So you haven't always been in this form? Whatever it is."

The Augur sighed in slight irritation. " _I was once a mage here. A simple mistake resulted in my becoming this...entity_."

"Do you know what became of the Dragonborn's quest?"

" _It was successful_."

He exhaled. Then he started to ask more questions.

After all, it was an Augur.

 **-The Streets of Windhelm-**

Word had spread quickly about the Dragonborn's return. Even more so about the Glass Knights, although it was unnecessary. The knights were already patrolling the streets. Some of them even met with their descendants by chance.

Valer sat at the stables, surrounded by three dragons: Durnehviir, Paarthurnax, and Odahviing.

"The dov on the Throat of the World are content with their choice, yet the rogues are causing strife among not just your people, but my own." Paarthurnax stated.

"Indeed. Even from the Soul Cairn I can feel the tension between my brothers. We have never done such things for as long as I can remember." Durnehviir said, gravely.

"With Alduin gone, the dovahhe feel they are no longer united. Alduin was the cornerstone of our oneness. Although some dov, as myself, see you as the new light to lead us out of darkness." Odahviing said.

Valer thought for a moment. "How long until hostility arises among them?"

Paarthurnax growled. "That all depends on the Vokriial."

"The who?"

"The Vokriial are the elder priests, as you jul say, of the dovahhe. When they feel the chosen one is ready, they will launch an attack. Though they have never spoken his name. No dov has seen them for over five millennia, in jul time."

Valer winced as he kept referencing 'jul'. He thought again. A new threat. A surprising threat at that. No one knew when it would happen. He took a deep breath.

"Paarthurnax, do you think you can convert any more dragons to the Way of the Voice?"

"Hmm. It would be difficult, but it can be done."

"Odahviing." Valer said, turning to the red dragon. "Try and earn their trust. Get on the inside and find out what they're up to."

He nodded. Valer mounted Durnehviir and looked at the others.

"I'll keep in touch."

They all flew their separate ways.

 **-Lakeview Manor-**

The minute he opened the door, he smelt food. Delicious food. He snuck to the dining room and found Serana waiting for him.

"Serana?"

She looked up and smiled. Then she entwined their arms together.

"What is this?" He asked, although anticipating the answer.

"A hero's dinner. I found your _Gourmet's Cookbook_ in all of your other junk."

He had a genuinely pained look on his face. " _Junk_? They're artifacts and souvenirs I got from my temple days."

She smirked. Temple days. His temple days were when he explored just about every single temple in Skyrim. She made him sit down in front of a table of food he knew he couldn't eat. Still, Serana's extreme sensitivity towards his opinions _and_ her effort to make the food would make a lot of room in his stomach. She sat at the opposite end of the table and watched him. Hesitantly, he picked up his spoon and took his first spoon of soup.

He was about to cough when he noticed her fixed stare. He quickly swallowed it and inwardly grimaced.

' _Way too much salt_.' He thought.

To wash it down, he took a sip of the wine to find it was Black-Brior. He hated Black-Brior. Slowly and painfully, he swallowed the bitter-sour liquid and exhaled. Serana rushed to his side and held his hand.

"So? What did you think?" She asked frantically.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the perfect combination of words that would make her smile.

Then he opened his eyes and spoke sternly. "Serana...that...this...is the greatest meal I have ever tasted."

Her heart melted. She felt herself nearly go into a swoon. Then she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it."

As she was distracted, he used his magic to dry up the soup and singe anything within it, and scraped the bowl with his spoon to make it sound like he was eating. She looked at the bowl, and her eyes widened.

"Wow. You must have been really hungry."

"Nope." He said, pretending to sound full. "It just tasted too good."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now I know to make it more often."

Valer nearly threw up. "What?!"

"What's wrong?" She furrowed her brows.

"Well-I mean-shouldn't a meal as...wonderful and delicious as this only be for very special occasions?"

She thought for a moment. Then shrugged.

"Okay." She said, leaning closer to him.

She used her index finger to playfully poke his stomach.

"But we'll have something similar every week, just so you don't forget."

Valer shuddered. He was going to either starve to death or go hungry until he found a random animal in the woods. Quickly in panic, he stood up and held her by the arms.

"A-actually, Serana, I was thinking we could get away for a while. Just you and me."

Her eyes widened again. "As in vacation? Where?"

"Solstheim. I've taken care of all of their problems. No worries."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Oh, you'd do that?"

"Yep."

"When do we go?"

"In two days."

She reeled back in surprise. "That soon?"

"Hey, wouldn't want anything to come up."

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

He didn't answer. He just led her away from the kitchen, using his magic once again to burn the cookbook.

* * *

 **-Windhelm Docks-**

"That's the last one." Valer said, handing a crate full of "junk" and gold to the captain of the ship.

"Solstheim. A lot of bad memories, a lot of good. Maybe I could find more words of power. Or even-"

"Valer..." Serana said, scolding him with her glare.

"Okay okay. Sorry. Relaxation. Right. I heard they have better springs than the Eastmarch springs there."

She smiled and entwined her arm in his, leading him up the ship. "That's better."

Just as they were about to step onto the boat, they heard footsteps. Valer turned and saw a man in enchanted Ebony armor.

"You. Are you the Dragonborn?"

Valer glanced at Serana, who shook her head 'no'. Then he turned back to the warrior.

"Yes. And you are?"

"You are my last challenge. Meet me at my last vigil, and we shall duel."

Valer raised an eyebrow. "Duel?"

"That's right."

Valer could tell by the accent that he was a Redguard. A duel did sound fun. Then again, he did promise Serana they'd relax.

"No. Thanks. Maybe some other-"

"You don't understand. This is my last battle. My last action. I need a worthy opponent to send my soul to Sovngarde. Only you can do that."

Valer looked at Serana, sticking out his bottom lip. "Aw, come on honey. He wants to go to Sovngarde."

"No." Was all she said.

"Please?"

" _No_. I won't have you get injured and ruin our vacation."

He sighed and turned back to the ebony warrior. "Alright, look. I can't duel with you today."

He quickly glanced at Serana.

" _But_...in a weeks time I'll meet you at your vigil."

Serana's eyes widened.

The warrior walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Agreed."

Valer took it, and the shook. It was a genuine handshake, with no intention of showing off strength.

"It's in the Velothi Mountains. Given your status, I'm sure you'll find it."

Valer nodded. The warrior started to walk away, when Valer called him.

"What do I call you?"

Without stopping, the warrior spoke over his shoulder.

"You can just call me the **Ebony Warrior**."

* * *

 **That ends arc #1. I'll make a "spin-off" chapter about the duel.**

 **Next Arc: Secrets of the Dwemer**

 **Around 1E 700, the entire Dwemer race seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving their works, automatons, and cities behind. Over the millennia, people have searched and searched, only to come back empty handed, or not come back at all. In 4E 203, towards the end of Hearthfire, Valer and Serana find themselves captured by the once-thought primitive Falmer after an experiment gone wrong. When truths and secrets are revealed one after the other, things get interesting. When a machine, long thought destroyed, and an artifact of unfathomable power surface once again, the stakes seem to be life AND death.**

 **WARNING: Goes in depth with lore, and contains factual observations and opinions.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Secrets of the Dwemer: Betrayed

**The Dwemer Saga**

 **Chapter 18: Prelude**  
 **Secrets of the Dwemer (18)**

 **Skyrim, Circa 1E 700, Exact Date Unknown**  
 **Bthalft, Red Mountain**

It was absolute chaos. Disorder and death were spread across every single Dwarven City across Tamriel. Two wars were being waged at the same time, with the Dwemer losing. The Falmer had revolted, and launched a full on guerri lla assault on them, leaving no place of rest. Their homes, cities, and buildings were infested with the deformed Snow Elves, with the Dwarves up to their necks in the corpses of their people.

Each of the Chimer tribes had united under Nerevar, and had gathered enough forces to take on every city in Morrowind and Skyrim. All contact with the other enclaves was lost. There was nowhere to run. Sooner or later, the Chimer and Falmer would unite as one. Sooner or later, Blackreach would fall. The Dwemer would fall.

Being a philosopher, Kagrenac was optimistic in even the most dire times. His title as High Priest and Tonal Architect didn't mean he never wielded a sword. It was he who led all of his people on a journey across Tamriel, uniting them once again. Enemies were not uncommon on the road.

He slashed the neck of a Falmer, and slowly descended into the bowels of Bthalft. He fought off the hordes of Falmer, buying his workers time to prepare the machine. But he wasn't alone.

Urthagnikarn singed a group of them with a fireball, while slowing them down with ice.

"We're outnumbered, and my magic is fading!" He shouted over the shrieks of burning Falmer.

Kagrenac didn't respond. He couldn't. There were too many calculations. Too many distractions. After Urthagnikarn repeated himself, Kagrenac snapped back to reality.

"We're almost there! Just hold them off until-"

He was interrupted by a steam pipe exploding right next to Urthagnikarn. They flew back, and Urthagnikarn hit the stone with a sickening crack, and tumbled down the steps. Kagrenac looked around with wide eyes, disoriented. The Falmer were just shaking off the piercing sound of the eruption to their acute ears. Kagrenac quickly scrambled to his feet and sprinted deeper into the city. He reached a door, and barely gave Urthagnikarn's body a passing glance.

One look at the door told him that the door was a pin lock-lexicon hybrid.

"Damn you, Mzunchend!" He said, fumbling with a lexicon.

Just after he placed it on the pedestal, another explosion came from above. He took out his own personal key and shoved it into the lock. The door was built with innerworkings. The long process it would take for it to analyze the lexicon after unlocking the main lock would mean death for him. He closed his eyes and used his Calling abilities to call for help. The Falmer were getting closer by the second. Wait. No. They were booted footsteps. The Chimer.

The door flew open, just as a battalion of Chimer warriors came into view. Kagrenac dove in. The door slammed shut, locking instantly. Kagrenac let out a sigh of relief.

"It's ready, sir!" Nchunak said.

The young Dwarf was sweating furiously. Either the pressure was getting to him, or he had ran a long way. Kagrenac nodded and looked up. He did run a long way. Towering before him was a device that was feared by all. An automaton that held power that rivaled the gods. Standing in front of him, motionless, was the Numidium. The Brass God.

Admiration had to wait. The Chimer would find a way to breach the door. Both he and Nchunak jogged up the pathways within the interior of the metal behemoth. As they neared the top, they heard arguing above.

"No! It's too dangerous! I won't let you endanger all of our people!"

"It's our only chance! We-"

"It could kill us all! Don't do this, Dumac!"

Kagrenac stepped onto the main platform and looked at the three individuals before him. Dumac and Bthuand were arguing in front of a small podium. On the podium was three tools. Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard. Next to those was a heart on a miniature pedestal. The Heart of Lorkhan. As Nchunak tampered with the pipes, Kagrenac went to pull them apart.

"Enough! Bthuand, have some priority!" Kagrenac cut in.

Bthuand gave him a stern look. "I have a priority. My priority is the safety of our people. I won't let you risk everything for selfish sentiment."

"What are you say-" Kagrenac didn't get to finish.

Bthuand dove at Dumac and tackled him. They wrestled on the floor, rolling around on the platform. Kagrenac, in shock, picked up the three tools, and looked at the heart. The life of all Dwarves was on the line. If the calculations were correct...

Bthuand howled in pain. Just as Kagrenac touched the heart, Dumac sprung up and grabbed him. Nchunak turned, and his eyes widened. In the blink of an eye, they all vanished into thin air. The tools cluttered to the ground.

Chimer and Falmer ran up the path, to see the platform vacant of anyone. On the lower level, Bthuand was bleeding badly. His breathing was stressed, quick, and heavy. A Chimer knelt down next to him with mild concern. Then everything went black.

 **I own nothing of the Elder Scrolls except the Legendary Edition of the game. All rights belong to Bethesda. The only essence of this story that I own is my own ideas and original characters.**

 _"A race of stonecutters, artisans, and engineers. They invented machines and built elaborate underground cities where they researched powers to rival the gods themselves. And then, at a time we are still not sure when, they disappeared. The whole people, all at once. Leaving behind only their works." -Calcelmo_

 **Betrayed**

 **Skyrim, 4E 203, 18th of Sun's Height, Today**

"Remember what I said about the Snow Elves being tricked by the Dwarves? And how they became deformed after they disappeared?" Valer asked casually.

Serana nodded.

"Well..."

They were being "escorted" by a group of Falmer, who held them at swordpoint. As Serana thought about a way to kill them and escape, Valer was wondering how he got into the mess in the first place.

He had found the time to improve his language. Being Dragonborn gave him the inert gift of tongues. He had learned all elf languages, some Daedric, and Atmoran. Khajiit and Argonian dialects were nearly impossible to pronounce, even by name, and Ehlnofex...let's just say there were no books in that language from Morrowind to Hammerfell.

Aside from that, Valer, wanting to practice his Falmer, went to the center of Blackreach and shouted. They all gathered around Serana and himself. He said a few words of introduction, to which they didn't visibly understand. There only response was to capture them and knock them out. They had been out cold for three days, no less. Now, they were being taken into a considerably large Dwarven city, for unknown purposes.

"Valer." Serana said. Her voice was somewhat strained.

He looked at her, and turned ice cold. She was sweating, and that was a bad sign for vampires. If looks could kill, Valer would be in Sovngarde. Her eyes were fixed on him, and contracted.

"I need to feed."

"I uh, er, um, can you hold it for a few minu-"

"Now!"

Valer looked around frantically. The Falmer were completely oblivious to what was about to take place. He quickly slit his wrist and went to her. She practically jumped at it. He groaned. The Falmer stopped and sniffed the air. Then they turned to him.

"She's, uh, a vampire. She's...feeding right now." He said in their language.

Sharing blind glances, they continued through the city. By the time they reached their destination, Serana was tending to Valer, who was stumbling around.

"Three pints, Serana?" He said with mild disdain.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, while healing his wrist. "I haven't fed in four days."

"Three pints." He mumbled to himself. His head swayed back and forth.

He looked up and nearly fell over. Standing (in a crouching position) before them was a Falmer. But not just any Falmer. This one wore robes and a hood, unlike his less covered kin. The cloth was tattered, but still held a form of respect. As if to confirm his thoughts, the Falmer around them bowed. Serana was as stiff as a Nord's ego.

The Falmer tilted his head in an interested way. "I assume all of this seems strange to you."

Both Valer and Serana's eyes widened. The once-thought savage before them was speaking impeccable Cyrodiilic. He could tell they were shocked. Valer took notice that he was facing the Falmer on his right. Further proof of their blindness.

"Please, follow me."

He turned and headed into a large room. It took a few seconds for them to follow. It was a large dinning room. At the table, four slaves were seated.

"Leave us." The Falmer said.

They stood and left without hesitation. He sat down at the head of the table, and gestured for them to sit as well. Valer and Serana sat next to each other, and the other Falmer left. For a split second, Valer thought about dispatching the poor elf, but wiped any thought out of his mind.

"For starters, my name is Scandinol."

Valer glanced at Serana. Then he looked back at him.

"Valer...the Dragonborn."

Scandinol's ears perked up. "The Dragonborn? The Dragonborn? It can't be...and I thought we were lost forever."

Serana narrowed her eyes, suddenly getting a boost of confidence. "Wait, if you didn't know who he was, why did you bring us here?"

Scandinol faced her, or at least where he thought she was. "Who is this? Your consort?"

Serana blushed and looked away. Valer smirked.

"Anyway, to answer her question, you came to us. Instead of attacking us, you treated us like civilized people. That' more than I can say about explorers."

He grimaced with anger. It was soon replaced with hope. Well, at least what the face of someone who's never seen another could make.

"But you...you're the Dragonborn. My people have waited centuries for the Son of Auri-El."

Serana looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Valer crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't worship Auri-El anymore. Arch-Curate Vyrthur-"

"That slime! He turned his back on Auri-El and took some of us with him! He manipulated our minds. As you've seen, the majority of my people lack...sense. We only sought to share the temple of worship! Now we can't even receive the blessings we desire."

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought you guys attacked the temple."

Scandinol gave him a nonchalant look. "If you were kept out of your home, what would you do?"

Valer sighed and leaned against the table, using his elbows to support himself. "This...is a lot to take in."

Serana shook her head.

For years, Valer always thought that they were too far lost to ever posses the level of thinking like the one in front of him. He avoided killing Falmer if he could. Now, he made mental vows to never kill another.

"Tell me what you want from me."

Scandinol's face was generally unreadable. "In your history books, is the treachery of the Dwemer on our people written?"

Valer nodded. Serana nudged him, reminding him that Scandinol was blind.

"Oh, um yeah."

Scandinol pursed his lips. "We came to them, seeking help. They embraced us and gave us refuge in their cities, but at a price."

"The mushroom." Valer said, sitting up.

"Yes. That damned mushroom made my people blind! The Dwarves knew what it would do. They knew! They fed it to us and made us their slaves! For countless days my people served them, stumbling over their own feet. We were forced to crouch as we walked, not for navigation, but for fear of being flogged."

A single tear dripped down Serana's cheek. Valer felt something heavy in his chest.

"That is what your books say, isn't it?"

Valer nodded again. "Yes."

Now, Scandinol had a look of pure rage. "But that's not all. It gets much, much better. The Dwemer were known for their experimenting. It was a part of their daily life to tamper with their machines..." He reached up and lowered his hood. "...and us."

Serana gasped. There was a jagged scar running along his bald head. Valer didn't react.

"They experimented on us, tortured us, even lobotomized some of us. We had no allies."

Valer looked up at him. "That was over three thousand years ago."

Scandinol actually faced him. "To contradict our inability to reproduce, we were among the first test subjects to be used on that heart, which turned us immortal."

"Heart?"

Scandinol looked from Valer to Serana. Actually, he looked in the area between them. He was blind. A small grin spread across his face. It would have made Valer vomit on any other day.

" _The Heart of Lorkhan_."

 **Oh snap! I did it! BIGGEST EPIDEMIC EVER! This is the second arc of Valer the Dragonborn,** ** _Secrets of the Dwemer_** **. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter 'cause there's a lot more to come. Oh, and don't be shy to leave a review. I'd be happy to hear your feedback and more ideas for future arcs. Check out my spin-off** ** _Valer and The Ebony Warrior: The Last Vigil_** **. It's kind of a series that will span out over the entire series of** ** _Valer the Dragonborn_** **.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a Halo fanfic. I'm still testing it out, so keep your eyes open for it! Here are a list of things that need to be clarified before your read future chapters.**

 **Mzunchend- A Dwemer that invented the first pick-lock system. In this story, he won't appear.**

 **Nchunak- A Dwemer traveler that spread Kagrenac's teachings. A follower of Kagrenac**

 **Bthuand Mzahnch- A Tonal Architect that worked for Kagrenac. He was against the project to use the Heart of Lorkhan. Reasons will be explained later.**

 **Urthagnikarn- A Dwemer I made up. He was the friend and follower of Kagrenac. Deceased.**

 **Kagrenac- High Priest and Chief Tonal architect of the Dwemer people. He was the head of the project to tap into the Heart of Lorkhan, believing it would grant his race immortality. Disappeared with everyone else.**

 **Dumac "Resdayn" Dwarfking- King of the Dwemer. He commissioned the project. His reasons seemed to be for the people. Disappeared with everyone else.**

 **Scandinol- A character I made up. The leader of the Falmer. He still keeps his people in the belief that one day, Auriel or Auri-El will send a hero to avenge and liberate them. Blind like the rest of them, but more intelligent.**

 **Valer- You know (or should)**

 **Serana- (Same)**


	18. Son of Auriel

**There is a small chance I won't be posting any more chapters for a while. Not too long, but not for a while. Less than a month, give or take. I'll be traveling, and I'm not sure if I have the proper...whatever it is, to post or write. But don't stop looking! It won't be forever, if ever.**

 **Son of Auriel!**

 **Chapter 19: The Son of Auri-El (Auriel)**  
 **Secrets of the Dwemer (19)**

Serana and Valer exchanged glances. "You don't mean... _the_ Heart of Lorkhan?"

Scandinol looked nowhere in particular. "Indeed."

"What happened to it?"

He scoffed. "What? What do you mean? It is where it has always been. No one has touched it since the Dwemer left."

Valer shook his head. "No. That's impossible. The Nerevarine destroyed it, along with the second Numidium."

Scandinol's face twitched at the very mention of the name. "Is that what your books tell you? I am sorry to tell you that you are mistaken. My people are more informed than you men up top. The Nerevarine only prevented Dagoth Ur from launching his mission. He hid the tools Sunder and Wraithguard here. The device he destroyed was merely a...what do you call those magical...ball things?"

"A dynamo core?"

"Yes. He knew very well where the real heart was and is. Do you really think that an artifact so powerful could be destroyed so easily?"

Valer never thought about that. Now that he did, he started to wonder...

"What about the Numidium?"

A slave brought a cup of water to Scandinol, and left without a word.

"Which one?"

"The first."

He took a sip. Serana almost thought he would miss his own lips, but after being blind for centuries, you get used to things.

"Where it has always been. Where it was conceived. The Dwemer were never able to activate it. They made a replica and gave it to that Septim man, and we drove the wretched Dwarves to run and abandon their cities."

Valer shook his head. "The Numidium is still...the Dwarves didn't abandon their cities."

Scandinol turned to him. "What?"

"After Kagrenac touched the tools to the heart, they all vanished. Maybe you couldn't tell since you-"

Serana kicked Valer in the leg. Scandinol put a hand to his forehead.

"Vanished? So...they're missing, is what you're saying?"

"That's right."

Scandinol jumped up onto the table in front of Valer. Serana readied her blood magic, but Valer held up a hand.

"That means they can be found! That is why we brought you here! You are the Son of Auri-El!"

Valer shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean? What do you want from me?"

Scandinol went back to his seat, but didn't sit. "An old prophecy that dates back before the Night of Tears. An oracle of ours told us that we would fall, and that a promised one would liberate us. We, of course, didn't believe him. That promised one is you!"

"Wait, what are you saying?"

Scandinol actually faced him. His eyes were sealed shut though, as with every other Falmer.

"You, Dragonborn. You shall make us see again."

 **-Somewhere under Morrowind-**

Valer trudged in silence, following the group of Falmer, while Serana spat out her complaints.

"You can't be serious! I mean, after all you've done, you still aren't satisfied with your accomplishments?"

She waited for a response. Nothing.

"How do you expect to help all of these people see again? The only person who probably knows how is in prison!"

No response.

"I mean, really. Can't you settle down for once? Enjoy what life has to offer. Live normally. Spend more time with people. Relax...start a family."

Valer froze in place. The Falmer ahead noticed. He looked at her. She blushed slightly, but was serious.

"Serana...what...you want..."

She nodded. He sighed and looked down. He had known nothing but adventure and pain since he could remember. He had many friends, but never hung around. Serana had been a milestone in his life. But to settle down and have...kids? That never crossed his mind. And even now that it did, he wasn't sure. He was always called to some divine duty, and doubted he would have time for them.

He looked up at her. "Serana..."

"Just forget it." She turned and walked away with her head down. Valer was about to call her back, but saw that it wasn't the best idea. He sighed and went after her and the Falmer. She had been more emotional lately.

They had been traveling through a tunnel for a good hour until reaching a large Dwarven city. Scandinol turned to him, or at least in his direction.

"Welcome to Bthalft."

Valer looked up with awe. The city's front was like a wall embedded in the rock. A set of stairs led up into a courtyard. His eyes went to Serana, who was looking at the floor with her arms folded. Scandinol led them through the city. It was almost untouched, with the Falmer hut here and there, and the lantern-like objects on the walls were glowing as bright as ever. There were scraps of Dwarven spiders and spheres everywhere. They reached a large door that resembled a vault door, and opened it. Another flight of stairs heading down met them on the other side. There were deteriorated Falmer bodies on almost every step.

Scandinol grimaced. His smelling was acute. "This is as far as we go. Below, you shall find it."

Valer looked at him. If the "it" was what he said it was, then treading down smelling steps was worth it. He stepped over the first charred corpse, followed by Serana. They travelled down in silence, groaning every now and then from the scent. They reached a door, which had a Dwemer body at one side, a lexicon pedestal on the other, and a pin lock in the center. Valer took out his lexicon, which had his first elder scroll transcribed on it, and placed it on the pedestal. Serana poked the Dwarf, and it fell over with cracking sounds. The helmet fell off, revealing a thousand-year-old skull. Its beard was stone stiff.

Valer knelt down, and began to work on the lock. It didn't take long for him to pick it. The interior of the door began to work, as gears turned and levers lifted. Soon, the door opened. Suddenly, a gust of air made them stumble back. Valer turned to Serana. She met his gaze, and turned away. He sighed and went in.

When Serana reached him, she saw that he was frozen, looking up.

"Valer? What happened...to...wow."

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in awe at the sight in front of her. Standing, probably as tall as the Throat of the World, was the fabled Numidium. It was a bigger version of a Dwarven centurion, only with a crown-like semicircle on its head, hands, and emerald green eyes. It had a metallic beard. The abdominal area was bare, revealing a set of artificial ribs, and from the shoulders down to the elbows was the same bone. It was looking down, in a dormant state. Numerous pipes flowed like a network on the inside. There was a path that connected with the interior of the metal behemoth.

"Wow is right...I...just...I can't...whoa." Was all Valer could get out.

After gawking at it for a good five minutes, Valer began walking to it. Serana's eyes widened.

"W-wait, you're not really going to-"

"Why not?" Valer said, turning to her.

"Well...because...what if it attacks you?"

"It's dormant, Serana. Besides, it needs someone to control it. What's the worst that could happen?"

The split second he said that, he accidentally leaned on a lever. Suddenly, steam poured out of the pipes, releasing pressure. Then, the air got heavy. Serana covered her face from the steam, and waded through it to find Valer. She saw him ahead, and ran to him. She abruptly stopped when she saw he was ethereal.

"Valer?"

He didn't respond. The steam cleared, revealing a Dwarf standing next to him. It was a hologram. Valer had told her about them when he went to Avanchazel. The hologram hurriedly went up the steps, followed by Valer. They were matched, step for step, stride for stride. They seemed to be synchronized. Serana, worried and curious, followed.

 **-?-**

Valer looked down an saw that he was wearing Dwarven armor. He could have sworn...he also noticed that his chin itched. A beard? He had shaved before leaving that morning. Thoughts and equations flooded his mind. Everything was explained. But it made no sense. The built up pressure released from the pipes was too much, and leaked energy from the heart, transporting Valer's consciousness into...whoever he was. Apart from that, equations and algorithms floated around his mind as if mundane. Dwarven law and culture was a no-brainer to him, and Dwemeris was now in his vocabulary. It reminded him of the Dreamstride. He was looking through someone from the past; through their eyes. As if to further prove his point, he involuntarily ran up the path. He was panting. Commotion was heard above.

"No! It's too dangerous! I won't let you endanger all of our people!"

"It's our only chance! We-"

"It could kill us all! Don't do this, Dumac!"

Valer stepped onto the main platform. Two individuals were arguing. Another came from behind him and began to tamper with pipes. He somehow knew their names. Valer glanced at the podium near them. They were standing in the core of Numidium. On the podium were three tools. He recognized them right off the bat. Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard. Valer knew he had brought Keening with him to Bthalft, but was now seeing where it would have been in the past. In front of the tools was a small pedestal with a heart on it. The Heart of Lorkhan. Valer turned to the two Dwarves arguing.

"Enough! Bthuand, have some priority!" He cut in.

The one he was referring to, Bthuand, gave him a stern look. "I have a priority. My priority is the safety of our people. I won't let you risk everything for selfish sentiment."

He tackled the other Dwarf, who Valer now knew as Dumac, the king of the Dwarves, and they wrestled on the ground. They fell off and landed on the secondary platform. Valer turned and ran to the tools. As he put on Wraithguard, a cry of pain echoed from below. He picked up Sunder and Keening, and touched the heart with them. The tools glowed brightly, attracting the other Dwarf's, Nchunak's, attention. Strong hands grabbed onto Valer from behind, followed by Dumac's protesting. Then everything went black.

 **-Anumidium, Bthalft-**

Valer opened his eyes. He was standing where he was in the vision, holding the tools, touching the heart. Realization suddenly hit him like a wave of rocks. He quickly pulled his hands back, but knew it was too late. Valer turned and saw Serana, who was staring in horror.

"Valer..."

Then, he vanished into thin air. Dematerialized. Gone. The tools clattered to the ground. Serana stared at the empty space with her jaw hanging open. The heart was as still as a rock. Then, Serana lunged to it.

"Oh, Divines! Please!"

She searched everywhere, expecting to find Valer in the tiniest of corners, and stood, empty handed. She was shaking.

"Oh Gods...no."

 **-?-**

Valer sat up, breathing heavily. He was sitting on grey sand, surrounded by more sand. The sky was a dull color he couldn't put his finger on, and what could be called the sun was dim enough to cast a shadow. Protruding from the sand was numerous, gigantic limbs of, what looked like, Numidiums. Besides that were dragon skeletons. The air was a temperature that had no degree. He felt like he was under lukewarm water. From the looks of it, he seemed to be the only one in sight.

"Serana?!" He called out.

No response. He sighed and looked down. "I should have listened to her."

His thu'um rocked the landscape. He put his head in his arms and sat there, waiting for infinity to end.

 **Not the end. Just to let you know.**


	19. Denizen

**Chapter 20: Denizen**

 **Secrets of the Dwemer (20)**

After what seemed like hours, Valer looked up. His eyes slightly widened, and then widened even more. The landscape had slightly changed. Hills were where they weren't before, and the appendages and dragon corpses were in different places. He soon waved it off and stood up.

He walked across the sandy area, looking for any sign of anything. Occasionally, he would find pieces of Dwarven armor, which wasn't surprising. His mind began to wonder what took place. He was sure that there weren't more than three separate Numidiums in history. Apart from the Dragonbreak in which the Hero of Daggerfall was involved. Maybe this was where the other Numidiums went after time went back to normal, but that didn't explain the dragons. Maybe it was every time the Numidium was activated, only in separate bodies. Since dragons weren't anchored to time, maybe this is every dragon in existence. Maybe it was the past, present, and future all mashed into one, barren wasteland. Maybe.

He decided that walking was pointless. The further he got, the less distance he seemed to travel. He whispered.

" _Laas Yah Nir_."

He looked around, and saw nothing. Not even a plant. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a bright aura in the distance. It was so bright, Valer was sure that it had to be more than one person. He bolted towards it, praying and hoping. The closer he got, the more he realized that it wasn't more than one. Just something with a very powerful soul. Still, it was something.

He ran up the hill and crouched down. Down below, there was something moving. Not thing. Someone. Someone wearing a tattered cloak. They seemed to be scavenging for something. Valer stood up.

"Hey!"

The cloaked figure stopped, and looked around. Valer caught his attention by waving his hands in the air. The cloaked figure looked at him, and then went back to what he was doing. Valer scratched his head.

' _What the heck?_ '

He trudged down the hill, and went to him. The figure was muttering to himself in some other language that wasn't Cyrodiilic. Valer recognized it as Dwemeris. His vision as a Dwarf added the language to his vocabulary. The figure swiped sand off of the ground, searching for something.

"Stupid...hallucinations...blasted...heart...Daedra..."

Valer poked the strange individual, and felt metal. A slight glint of a bronze color showed from one of the holes in the cloak.

"No way..."

The individual looked up and turned to him.

"You're a Dwarf."

He could sense the slight agitation coming from the elf before him.

" _Dwemer_ , human. _Dwemer_. Don't make the same mistake again. That is a vile nickname given to us by the dim-witted Giants."

Valer completely ignored his words. "By the Nine, Aedra, Daedra, Ehlnofey, and everything else! You're a Dwemer!"

The Dwemer nodded and sized him up. "You're real! It has been so long since I've seen the face of another! Years- no. Decades- no. Millennia!"

He held out his hand, and Valer took it. Valer felt like the energy was slowly being drained from his hand, and quickly pulled it away. The Dwemer did the same.

"What the-...you are no average man."

Valer nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm the Dragonborn."

It was almost as if something exploded. "Dragonborn? This...this is great! Now I can-"

He stopped abruptly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been...myself lately. Anyway, how did you get here?"

Valer shrugged. "You tell me. I released the pressure from the Numidium-"

"Numidium?! How is it?"

"Uh, it's fine. I released the pressure, and somehow went into the body of a Dwar-Dwemer in the past, and touched the tools to the Heart of Lorkhan. Next thing I knew, I was in the same position, and woke up he- wait. _Wait_. That was _you_!"

The Dwemer tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I was in _your_ body. You're...Kagrenac."

The Dwemer winced behind his helmet, but quickly grinned, although Valer couldn't see it.. "Yes. I am. I am Kagrenac. Chief Tonal Architect and High Priest of the Dwemer. At your service. Please, let's walk."

As they walked across the still-sandy land, Kagrenac explained everything.

"Our backs were practically against the wall. The Chimer and Falmer had the upper hand. _Dumac,_ " He said with slight hesitation, ",had commissioned the construction of Anumidium, believing that it would grant our race immortality."

"Did it?" Valer asked.

"No. There must have been a miscalculation somewhere. We had everything set, but one thing escaped us. To this day I do not know what happened."

Valer tilted his head back. "What happened to the others?"

Kagrenac visibly hesitated before answering. "Uh, they're...I'm not sure. When I woke up here, they were gone. My theory is that they were transported to another plane of...this. You, however, were transported here."

They trudged up a sand hill and stopped at the top to look over the landscape. It looked just the same as when Valer spotted Kagrenac. Almost as if they had gone in circles.

"What's going on here?"

Kagrenac sighed. "She likes to play games."

"She?"

"The land. This place. I named it _Aftermath_. The remains and ruins made me wonder if some esoteric battle took place here, and this is what became of it. Anyway, this is nothing compared to the drastic changes she can undergo. Follow me."

He led Valer down the hill, and they were walking right next to Valer's earlier footprints.

"How do you survive?" Valer asked.

"Uh...honestly? I don't think I have an answer for you."

Valer gave him a sidelong look. Then, with the knowledge he acquired from Avanchazel and Kagrenac's mind, a new theory formed in his brain.

"Did every Dwemer have to be present in Mundus for the experiment to work properly?"

Kagrenac froze mid-step. "That...that's right. Was one of my people elsewhere?"

Valer chortled. "That explains it! One of your followers, Yagrum Bagarn! He was in the Corprupa-no. The Copupsar-no. The Corprisaga-"

"Corprusarium of Tel Fyr?" Kagrenac said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. The Corpruga-. That thing."

Kagrenac thought for a moment. "Yagrum...Yagrum..."

Valer looked at him with suspicion. Dwemer were known to have photographic memory. He should have at least remembered his own follower. Then again, time in a wasteland alone for thousands of years could degenerate some mind traits. As a matter of fact...

"How does time work here?"

Kagrenac looked up. "What?"

"Time. How does it work here?"

Kagrenac continued walking, leading Valer down a different route than they took last time. Their movements seemed more erratic, such as walking to the right, only to turn forward again.

"Here, a day could be a century on Nirn. Every once and a while, that fluctuates, but it's very stable for the time being. The landscape changes randomly, and I've been trying to figure out the code since I've got here."

Valer hopped over a protruding dragon bone. "Where is this place exactly?"

Kagrenac shrugged. "Who knows? Mundus is out of the question. If it was Oblivion, it'd be obvious. There aren't that many realms in Aetherius, and the Aurbis is crowded enough. If we were in the Void, we would probably be dead right now. One of the Adjacent Realms, I presume. Lyg, of course, is not it."

"What- Lyg? What is that? What's an Adjacent Realm? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that. We're nearing my garrison."

Valer looked forward to see that the landscape had changed yet again. Then he turned around, surveying the area.

"What in Oblivion...how?"

"I've memorized most of the changes this realm goes through, and have established that it has no limit or edge. It is constant and forever."

Valer abruptly stopped. "Alduin. This is where he was after Feldir banished him."

Kagrenac gave him a look before kicking a mound of sand. Instantly, the mound fell apart, revealing a square hole. Kagrenac jumped down, followed by Valer. His feet touched hard metal gratings, and the hole closed. Not long after that, lights turned on, showing a tunnel made of Dwarven metal.

"Whoa. Where'd you get the metal for this?" Valer asked.

"The corpses."

Kagrenac began to head down the tunnel, leaving Valer confused. _Corpses_. Maybe he meant the Numidiums. Valer shook his head and followed.

 **-Castle Volkihar, Nirn (Mundus Time)-**

Serana was sobbing into her mother's shirt, soaking it in tears.

"There, there, Serana. Just try to relax." Valerica said, awkwardly patting her back.

"And then he-*sniffle*-he touched the tools to the heart, and-and he was just...just..."

She began to sob more, making Valerica wince. She could care less what happened to Valer, but Serana seemed to be super-attached to him, especially since he was her _spouse_. The thought made her grimace. Serana had been more emotional lately... As if to confirm her suspicions, Serana threw up on her mother.

"Oh..."

"Now now, Serana. Come with me. I just have to ask you a few questions and take a few tests."

Valerica helped her up, leading her to the lab.

"Where...where are you taking me? What tests?" Serana moaned and held onto her stomach.

 **-Aftermath, ? (Unknown Time)-**

"I managed to find this place after what felt like a decade." Kagrenac said, trying to unlock the door."I'm not sure where it came from or who made it, but I had managed to patch it up well enough."

The door opened, revealing a big room with different passages.

"Here we are."

He led Valer through the tunnel on the right, and they emerged in a corridor leading to different bedrooms.

"Your room is the third down. The others are empty and stripped for materials. I kept yours perfect in case anyone happened to come here."

Valer turned to him. "When was the last time you saw another person? Anybody?"

Kagrenac went silent, staring ahead of him. Valer could see he was debating on an answer. Strange. The estimate shouldn't be hard unless he was hiding something.

"It...it would be hard to say due to the lack of _real_ time here. Here, it would be a few years. Maybe a decade or two. Hard to say."

"Wait, you don't age?"

Kagrenac flinched, ever so slightly. "N-not anymore. I apparently stopped when I got here."

Valer eyed him suspiciously. Kagrenac looked around awkwardly, looking for a way to escape the situation. Valer decided to help him out.

"Why don't you show me around?"

Kagrenac's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Alright. This way."

He led Valer through another series of tunnels until they reach a large room with a giant orb made of gears in the center. One ring on the inside of it was moving once every second. There was a flight of stairs to the left and right, leading to a control panel like the one Valer used to get the elder scroll.

"What is this?"

"I call it _The_ _Clock_. Tamriel hasn't gotten anywhere near in their technology to invent such a thing. It can tell the time. Seconds form minutes. Minutes to hours. Hours to days, and so on. The rest of our cousins use the sun and daylight for time. Now I have a machine to tell me."

A loud sound came from it, and it shifted ever so slightly. Valer jumped at the sudden noise.

"That's one minute." Kagrenac said, chuckling.

Valer nodded in approval. "Cool. Anything else?"

Kagrenac took him into the room, directly across from the _Clock_ room. In it was an arsenal of lexicons, resting on pedestals.

"This is where I store all information I've gathered since I've been here."

Some of them had numerous runes on each side. Valer tilted his head to the side.

"I had a friend that used Keening on a heated soul gem. Where is he?"

Kagrenac scoffed. "Not here. Probably in his own, like my people." Then he turned to Valer and held out a lexicon. "I've been trying for decades to unlock the code to this realm, and failed. You seem smart. Maybe you can help."

Valer spluttered. "Wh-p-me? You're not serious."

"I am. It's written in the ancient dragon language. I'm not sue if you can read-"

"I can read it."

He handed him the lexicon, and tapped the top of it. A small, holographic globe appeared. It was made out of dragon runes. Valer narrowed his eyes and studied each letter intently. They made no sense at all. He read: DGBMBWOYLRMN.

"I...might have to study this." Valer said warily.

"By all means, please-"

Valer turned around to the sound of hydraulic steam pumps, and punched a Dwarven sphere in the chest, knocking it down. It writhed on the floor, whined, and fell, deactivated. A small fist print was dented on the metal of its chest.

"No..." Kagrenac said, bending down to it. "It wasn't an enemy. It was going to show you to your room."

Valer slowly lowered his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry."

Kagrenac waved him off. "It's nothing. I'll fix it. You remember the way to your room, right?"

Valer nodded.

"Meet me in the _Clock_ room tomorrow."

Valer turned and went down the complex system of corridors. He should have asked for another sphere.

 **I'm back! I don't have much to say so here.**


	20. Angular Perspective

**Chapter 21: Angular Perspective/ Torn**

 **Secrets of the Dwemer (21)**

He was having the dream again. He was above the Throat of The World. Then, he tumbled onto the clearing, and couldn't move. Only this time, his side hurt. He was wounded. The green dragon loomed over him, but didn't attack. He struggled to look at the peak, and saw the dragon skeleton. The figure came, not long after, and crouched down next to him.

" _Dragonborn_." It said.

The flapping of dragon wings came from somewhere on the right.

" _Valer_!" Serana shouted.

The last thing he saw before the vision ended was an ice spike embedding itself in the individual's arm.

He opened his eyes and found his face pressed against a stone desk. In front of him was a holographic sphere of dragon runes, hovering over a lexicon. The codex. He had tried all night (or whatever times of day Aftermath had) to crack it, but it made no sense. It was just a bunch of random runes put together.

He sat up and spoke. "Serana."

The sphere morphed into a miniature version of a holographic Serana. The night before, he had discovered that the lexicon can read his retina or whatever and channel an image he had seen before by command. He smiled.

"Miraak."

Serana was replaced with the Dragon Priest, who had his mask over his scowling face.

"Sheogorath."

Miraak was replaced with...a man in armor? He knew Daedra could change their appearance, but he also knew Sheogorath would never pick such an outfit. It was the armor of the Divine Crusader. Valer only knew of two people who had ever worn it. The first crusader and...the Hero of Kvatch. Why was it showing him? Valer had never seen him before. And why when he asked for Sheogorath? Maybe it could manifest anyone.

"Wulfharth?"

The image fizzled, but didn't change. Maybe it was a malfunction. He brought the codex back up and studied it.

Lately, his views on certain things were changing significantly. His mind used to be a brick, impenetrable and unchangeable. That was until he won the war. After watching Ulfric behead General Tulius, Valer's eyes had opened. Instead of continuing his bounty hunter life, he joined guilds; he enrolled in the college; he joined the Dark Brotherhood. With each of the changes, he began to see things from different...

"Perspectives!" He shouted.

His thu'um unintentionally shook the room. He picked up the lexicon and turned the sphere every which way possible until settling on it when it was slightly upside down. That's why it didn't make sense. He was reading the letters on the outside when it was an optical illusion. A piece of a rune on opposite sides formed a completely different letter. He had been looking at it at the wrong angle.

"Seven...three...four...eight..."

After writing down all the numbers, he stood up and briskly walked out of his room. Soon he found the _Clock_ room, with Kagrenac in it, like he said. He was tampering with something that looked like a portal frame.

"I did it!" Valer said, jogging to him.

Kagrenac turned to him abruptly. "What?"

"I cracked the code. Here."

He handed Kagrenac the numbers. Kagrenac looked over them, and grinned behind his faceplate.

"Excellent! Truly marvelous! I-"

He suddenly stopped and groaned. Valer caught him before he fell over. That's when he noticed a strange warm feeling coming from inside the armor. He felt his inner dragon bare its fangs, metaphorically.

"Are you alright?"

Kagrenac looked up at him. Then, an ethereal copy of him somewhat 'glitched' (to use Earth terms) out of him by an inch before going back in. " _I'm fine_."

Valer reeled back. His voice was overlapping. Almost as if two people were speaking. Kagrenac pulled away from him and stumbled towards the door.

" _I need to rest. Complete the-_ "

He stopped to hold his hands over his ears, which were covered by the helmet, and snarled.

"No! Stop it!"

His voice sounded different. Then he slumped over again.

" _Complete the project._ "

He stumbled out and down the hall. Valer stared at the empty doorway for a few seconds before looking down. What was that? He held up his hands and clenched his fists. The energy he felt from Kagrenac was strange. Almost as if it were... He shook his head and turned to the portal frame. What was he building?

 **-Kagrenac's Room-**

Kagrenac flung himself at his desk, knocking everything off. He was groaning and the ethereal him was 'glitching' again.

"Get out!" He shouted. "It's mine!"

Suddenly he flew back and fell on the floor, and began writhing.

" _This...is...my-!_ "

"Well, well. You seem like you're having a bad day." A female voice said.

He got up to one knee and looked up to see a Dwemer woman sitting on the desk. She was fair skinned with long, braid-like hair stopping just below her shoulders. She was wearing a long dress that was light brown on the chest, and made of elaborate, magenta, scale-like material the rest of the way down. Kagrenac's wife.

"You." He said with scorn.

She smiled with a small giggle. "Me. It's been an age. How is my husband doing?"

He didn't answer. He just stood and turned to his shelf. Numerous potions and alchemic substances. Then he casually walked to it and started sifting through them.

"I haven't had an incident in over two hundred years. And now you."

She playfully kicked her feet. "I beg to differ. You just weren't awake when they happened."

He froze. He was still for a solid minute, before continuing.

"Nonsense."

Kagrenac's wife sighed and laid down across the table, staring up at the ceiling.

"You were always such a tyrant. You even changed your surname just to emphasize. _Dwarfking_."

'Kagrenac' spun around and pointed a finger at her.

"Watch your mou-"

She was gone, and replaced with another Dwarf in maroon robes with gold trimmings. He was glaring accusingly.

"She's right. You are a tyrant. And egomaniacal. Or just a psychopath."

'Kagrenac' clenched his fists. "I wanted to bring immortality to our people, Nchunak. But-"

"No. That was Kagrenac's dream. Not yours."

'Kagrenac' briefly looked down before looking back up. Nchunak was gone. He was replaced by an exact copy of Kagrenac. He was staring at him blankly.

"How..."

"I won't let you do this." The Kagrenac said, slowly taking steps closer and closer to him. "I can't. It would be a contradiction to that body. _We_ won't let you."

'Kagrenac' began tearing potions off the shelves behind him. "No. You can't stop me. This is mine!"

"I've waited four thousand years for him. The Dragonborn. We've seen him defeat you."

"Stay away from me!" 'Kagrenac threw a bowl of fire salts at him. It burst into flames, but went straight through the Kagrenac's body.

"My wife was right. When you sleep, I take over. I made a little modification. It will be temporary, but long enough."

'Kagrenac turned and picked up a potion with a translucent, blue liquid. He gulped it down to the last drop.

"Hah! Now try to fight back!"

The Kagrenac chuckled in leaned close. "I won't have to."

'Kagrenac's' eyes widened.

"See you soon, _Dumac_."

Kagrenac fazed into Dumac. Kagrenac looked up and sighed. Time for a leap of faith.

 **For those of you who missed the hint, the Kagrenac that Valer met was actually Dumac in Kagrenac's body. When he started acting up, it was the real Kagrenac fighting for control. More will be explained in later chapters.**


	21. Daydreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 22: Daydreams and Nightmares**

 **Secrets of the Dwemer (22)**

Valer was just about finished with the device when Kagrenac briskly walked in.

"Hey, I'm almost done with this thing. Are you alri-"

Kagrenac brushed past him and yanked out a spherical object from its side. Then he handed it to Valer.

"Take this. It's an Attunement Sphere."

Valer awkwardly took it and examined it. It had six circular plates hovering around a blue energy.

He felt brisk and desperate hands pushing him away. "Now go! Get out before it's too late!"

"What?" Valer blinked.

"Go!" Kagrenac shouted.

Valer had left the base, confused with what had just taken place. One minute, Kagrenac's hospitality was to die for, the next, he was kicking him out. How would Valer survive? Where, if there was any where, would he go? And for how long?

After a good hour or two of walking, Valer plopped down. For all he knew, he had been walking for days. He laid down on the sand and stared at the dim sky. Serana's smile was all he saw. It had been two days since he last saw her, at least in _Aftermath_ time. His only possessions were his Glass armor, his sword, his Amulet of Akatosh, and the Attunement Sphere. Whatever it was or did. He, seeing nothing else to do, laid down. Surprisingly, he slept. Unfortunately, he had the vision.

He was once again atop the Throat of the World, being carried by some unseen dragon. It dropped him on the clearing gently. He just then noticed it wasn't hostile, although he should have earlier. He arched his neck to see it.

It was thick-scaled, four straight horns, had lime green eyes, and had dark green scales. It looked down at him with mild concern. A dragon corpse rested on the ground a few meters away. That was new too. On the very peak, as expected, a Skeletal dragon was perched, looking out into the distance, turning in different directions periodically. Odd behavior...and an odd dragon. The usual dragons were perched all around, save Odahviing. He was missing. And Paarthurnax. Pain shot through him from his abdomen. He wasn't attacked. Wounded. The flapping of dragon wings was heard from above. The crunching of snow from the opposite side. The snow obstructed the figure looking down at him, making it an eerie silhouette.

" _Dragonborn_."

The voice was familiar. It sent a chill down his spine.

"Valer!" Serana shouted from somewhere. An ice spike, obviously from her, embedded itself in the individual's arm. The man barely grunted before yanking it out. Small wisps of Restoration magic healed the wound in two seconds.

"No...it can't be." Serana said in disbelief.

Valer narrowed his eyes at the individual. They were having more dialogue, but Valer was trying to focus on who it was. The features were unmistakably familiar. Flowing robes. The head of the person was unusually large, and oddly shaped. A helmet? No. Robes and a helmet didn't fit. A mask. Before his eyes could adjust, the vision ended in fire.

He sat up and looked around. The landscape was different. Sighing, he plopped back down, and turned his head to the side. The force of his 'plop' made sand give way next to him. It revealed a Dwarven helmet. He froze. Was it like the Numidium's and the dragons? He reached up and took off the faceplate. Then he quickly jumped up and backed away.

Staring at him...was the skull of a Dwarf. It was ancient, yet somehow new. As if it had died long ago but only just started deteriorating. As if somewhere in it, the soul still resided. He also realized that it wasn't just a skull. The body was beneath the sand.

" _He did this_."

He looked around for the speaker. No one. He took a step back. His foot hit something metal. He looked down to see sand give way beneath his feet. He was standing atop another corpse. All around him, sand fell away, revealing hundreds-no, thousands, millions of Dwemer corpses. More beneath them. And more beneath those.

" _He did this_."

This time it was more than one speaker. All of them. Every restless soul was speaking. Testifying. Against who?

Valer turned an ran. For no reason. He just felt unsettled. Who wouldn't? The more he ran, the more corpses he saw. Finally, out of breath, he dropped to his knees.

" _He did this_."

He fell down and rolled on his back. Everything went quiet. For some reason, it wasn't before. Valer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Then, right next to his ear, someone whispered.

" _He did this_."

He sat up again, and saw the land had changed. No. He was asleep. He brushed sand away, and found only more. He tapped his foot on the ground. Nothing.

But there was one thing. In the distance, a heap of some sort. Valer stood up and ran to it. When he was a few meters away, he stopped. It looked familiar. Grey robes that were now tattered. He hesitantly walked to it. Once he stood over it, he froze.

It was Arniel. He looked like he had died a few days ago. His cheeks were sunken in, his skin had paled, and his skin clung to his bones. But it was his eyes. They were wide open and glassy. Valer knelt down and poked him. Suddenly, all of his flesh turned to dust, and fell away, revealing his skeleton, which turned to dust itself. Valer stood up and backed away. Kagrenac had lied. About all of them. They were all dead.

" _Avenge us._ "

Valer looked around. The whisper seemed to come from everywhere.

" _Avenge us._ "

He clenched his fists. He would avenge them. He would.

He cast his Pathfinder spell, and a jagged and abstract route of blue fire appeared. He followed it, and reached the end in less than a minute. Then he stopped. What would he do?

 **-In the halls of Kagrenac's (Dumac's base) Base-**

Dumac, now back in control of the body, was walking to the _Clock_ room, planning on destroying it and rebuilding. He was upset. He was furious. Kagrenac had sent Valer away, with a minor piece of his work. The Attunement Sphere was needed, but Valer guaranteed success. His soul matched that of Akatosh. If he could channel the opposite energy of Lorkhan's heart, which was Auri-El, he could go back to Nirn and exact revenge on those he despised the most.

Suddenly, a steam-pipe exploded next to him, smashing him into the wall. More exploded in the distance. An over-surge. He quickly ran to the _Clock_ room and saw Valer holding the Attunement Sphere, with a mallet in one hand. One of the pipes nearby was busted, which caused the surge of foreign air to rupture the system.

"Wha-" He was cut off by another explosion.

"You lying bastard. Answer this: Why, Kagrenac? Why your own people?"

Dumac clenched his fists...and laughed. "At last the dragon's mind is opened. Though I must say the real question is _who_ and _what_."

Valer held the Attunement Sphere with an iron grip, ready for anything.

Dumac extended his arms out. "I am not Kagrenac. I am _Dumac_. King of the Dwemer!"

Valer took a step back in surprise. "What?"

"When the wretched Falmer and Chimer had daggers to our throats, we saw no other option than to proceed with our- no. _My_ plan. It was never truly about my people. That was Kagrenac's dream. The fool didn't know that he could do so much more."

Valer narrowed his eyes. "That is?"

"He could have become a god! After a little conversation with the Daedra, Herma-Mora, I realized what I could do."

"Hypocrite." Valer said.

Dumac ignored him. "By activating the Heart of Lorkhan, I could take the souls and energy of all of my people, making them my own. I would be unstoppable, if it wasn't for that Yagrum. All of my people had to be present in the Mortal Plane for it to be possible. Kagrenac thought it would immortalize our people. It would. They would live in _me_!"

"You're crazy."

Dumac glared at him behind his faceplate. "How do you think our automatons work? _Magic_? _Steam_? Hah! When we die, we encase our souls in soul gems, so that we may be useful after death." He huffed. "Kagrenac activated the heart. In doing so, he absorbed the souls and essences of every Dwemer in Mundus, including mine. I managed to grab onto him at the last minute. Using our gift, _The Calling_ , I linked my mind with his. The Heart merged our consciousness, and I only emerged the strongest due to his inferiority."

Valer scoffed. "Yeah right. It was because he was so surprised by your actions that he couldn't defend himself."

Dumac grimaced. "That may be so, but it's final. All of my people-"

"Don't. Don't you dare refer to them as 'your people' again, you freak."

"Fine. Their bodies were transported here and lost in the sands. When I said I used their corpses to reconstruct this place, I was telling the integral truth. Their armor was _very_ useful. One of your people, I presume, was transported here. It was then I learned I had the ability to take _souls_."

Valer shook his head.

"When we shook hands upon our meeting, it was my intention to take _yours_. But it didn't work. It was your spirit. When you said you were Dragonborn, it all became clear. Your inner _snake_ attacked my soul, and defended itself."

Valer looked down at the palm of his hand. It was sentient?

" _That_ is how I don't age, and _that_ is how I survive."

"You're a monster." He said, taking a step back. "That's what happened, isn't it? Just what people thought. You were an evil race. No. Not race. Just you. What about th-"

"The Falmer? They weren't worthy to posses the name of _mer_ if they couldn't defend themselves from the wretched Nords. We simply put them in their place. Don't bother running, I can read your mind."

"I-...why? Why'd you turn against your own people?"

Dumac went silent for a moment. He unclenched his fists and looked down. Then he glared at Valer again.

"They were peasants. All of them. They needed someone to rule. A _true_ ruler. I was the only one worthy enough for the position. Bthuand was a fool to go against me. He met his deserved fate. If I could go back in time, I would. And I'd do it all again! Of course with some tweaking."

He took a step forward; Valer took a step back. "When you...wigged out. That was Kagrenac fighting for control."

"Precisely. The wretch had taken control when I slept and altered my potion to allow him temporary control. I made it to drunken certain aspects of my mind to keep _them_ ," He tapped the temple of his helmet. "out. He sent you away with the Sphere to prevent me from my work. But you came back."

Valer took a step back, and Kagrenac took a step forward. "What now? You kill me, take the sphere, and go back to Tamriel."

Dumac grinned with evil laced into it behind his faceplate. "I'll destroy the humans and Chimer. Then I'll enslave the rest of the mer. After that, I'll pay a little visit to your wife."

Valer went stiff. Dumac gave him a sarcastic look of fear.

"Uh oh. I struck a nerve."

Valer, contradicting the way he felt, smiled. "Good luck with that."

Dumac tilted his head to the side, and shrugged it off. Then he extended his hand out.

"I'll give you a proposition. Give me the Sphere and we can both go home. I'll promise to never hurt your wife, and spare a _few_ Nords."

A grin spread across Valer's face. "That sounds tempting. Hate to break it to you, but I don't have it."

He pulled his hands away from behind his back, and extended his fingers. Dumac stared at him with disbelief.

"Wha- how-."

"It's with Arniel. Safe and sound." Valer said.

A bead of sweat sprouted on his forehead, which was quickly replaced by more. Steam began to fill the room.

"Think fast, Dumac. We're running out of time."

In truth, Valer was levitating the Sphere behind his back with Telekinesis. It took a lot of brain power to hold it and at the same time not think about it.

Dumac turned. "I can't die. I'll come back to get you when I find it. Stay here and be a good lad."

Valer sighed, just as Dumac took a step. A slip. One small slip of the mind. Dumac knew. He turned around.

"Ah, subterfuge. I rather thought you were an honest man."

Dumac dove forward. Valer turned, grabbed the Attunement Sphere, and activated it.


	22. Where were you when the dragon broke?

**Chapter 23: Where were you when the Dragon Broke...again?**

 **Secrets of the Dwemer (23)**

 _"I think Kagrenac might have succeeded in granting our race eternal life, with unforeseen consequences - such as wholesale displacement to an Outer Realm. Or he may have erred, and utterly destroyed our race." -Yagrum Bagarn_

 **-Somewhere below Bthalft, Red Mountain-**

Serana sighed. She had just set a septim down on the platform in front of the Heart of Lorkhan, when she heard crackling. She turned to see Valer fell out of open space, and onto the floor. Serana froze. He stood, dusted himself off, and looked at her. They locked eyes. Then, her face lit up like a thousand stars.

"Valer!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He was taken aback. When she stopped, she pressed her face into his chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

He smiled, and held her. An evil laughter interrupted them. They both turned to see Dumac clutching the tools.

"How I love happy endings. Too bad it won't be in your favor."

He turned and touched the tools on the heart. It glowed. Then he. Once it accepted his power, the Numidium activated.

"Divines..." Valer said. "Serana, get out of here."

"W-what?"

"Go! Now! Durnehviir!"

The undead dragon manifested in midair, and reeled back.

"Qahnaarin, you are-"

Serana jumped on his back, and flew off. Dumac was laughing.

"You see, Dragonborn? Your fate is inevitable!"

Valer dove forward, and bounced off of an invigorated ward with a loud, deafening _crack_. He flew back and fell a couple of meters away. Dumac laughed again. Valer looked up. The Numidium began to stand from its throne, powering up. Valer drew in a deep breath.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

The wave of energy hit the ward, causing a small shockwave. The field seemed to readjust itself, and regain its composure. Dumac looked over his shoulder.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

Valer took another deep breath, this time giving it more power.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

It hit the ward again, sending an even bigger shockwave. The field contorted, nearly breaking, and regained its shape. Valer took in one last deep breath, using the last of his energy, and formed his lips into an 'o'.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The wave of energy shot out like a bullet, and pierced the ward, shattering it. It hit Dumac, and blasted him over the platform and onto a lower one. The shockwave knocked Valer on his rear.

"Ow."

He quickly stood up and started to run to the Heart, when the Numidium shook. It raised its colossal arms, and burst out of the top of Red Mountain. From the outside, the peak of the mountain exploded, and continued to collapse. It extended its arms outward, freeing itself of the pipes connecting it to Bthalft.

Valer struggled to get his bearings. Dumac looked up in wonder.

The Numidium reached up and tore off the metal helmet that Dagoth Ur encased on its head. Serana flew out of its arms' reach, and looked down in horror. Dunmer gathered around the mountain screamed and backed away. One of them pointed a finger at the metal behemoth.

"The Numidium walks!" He yelled.

Valer finally was able to stand, and used ice magic to plant his feet firmly on the ground. The tools, Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard, clattered on the desk. He lunged forward, and grabbed them. He put Wraithguard over his hand. It automatically adjusted to his size; the Aetherium gem on it gleamed. He held Keening and Sunder in each hand. Then, he raised them high above his head, preparing to strike the Heart.

Suddenly, he was tackled by Dumac. They rolled over to the opposite edge of the platform. Dumac punched him.

"No! You'll never stop it!" He said.

He continued to hit him before Valer kicked him off. The Numidium raised its leg, shattering another chunk of the mountain.

"Divines."

In legend, whenever the Numidium took a step, a Dragon Break occurred. Valer wasn't about to let that happen. Just as its foot touched the ground, sending a shockwave from its mass, time shattered. Three different timelines were taking place at the same time. One where the shockwave killed Valer, one where the Numidium was wreaking havoc across Tamriel, and one where Valer was fighting Dumac. In the third timeline, Numidium looked down at the scurrying elves; its face in a constant state of blankness.

 **-Timeline 3-**

Dumac focused all of his _Calling_ energy to commune with the automaton. ' _Walk to the West and destroy everything in your path!_

Its emerald green eyes flashed. It took another step, covering a fourth of a mile. Valer stood and attacked Dumac. Dumac took a capsule-like item from his side, and pressed it. A Dwarven sword took shape, and blocked Valer.

"You think you can stop it? Hah! Time is fragmented! Who knows which alternative will emerge in history?!"

Valer retorted by smashing his faceplate into Dumac's. The Dwarf stumbled back, only to dive at Valer again.

Serana was watched their duel with more confusion than awe. Durnehviir was no different. He was still wondering what he was doing in Morrowind. Then, Serana caught a glimpse of black. She looked to see a man in Ebony armor working his way up the artificial ribs. The Ebony Warrior glanced at her briefly before continuing upward.

Valer used a pipe to swing and kick Dumac, sending him a few meters back. He turned to have a black fist nail him in the faceplate. Valer skidded to a stop next to Dumac, and looked up.

"Wha-really? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm a bit-" Valer rolled out of the way of the Ebony Warrior's blade, and stood. "Can't this wait until Morndas?"

His response was to charge at him. Dumac looked at the warrior with befuddlement, but shook it off. As long as he didn't get in the way. The Numidium was nearing a small Dunmer village. In a few long strides, it would reach it.

Valer blocked the Ebony Warrior's sword with his own, and head butted him. Then he turned to punch Dumac. He jumped up and caught the main platform with his hands, lifting himself up. The village was two miles away. One minute. He went to the Heart, and saw a crimson dome of energy protecting it.

"Dammit."

Just as he was about to shout, the tools vibrated in his hands. They glowed. Then, Keening flew out of his hand and melded with it. It formed a large, Aetherium greatsword. Valer chortled briefly before raising it above his head. He brought it down hard, hitting the field. Yellow lightning crackled, and sent the sword flying.

Serana spotted it, and caught it. The Ebony Warrior and Dumac made it to the platform, on opposite sides of Valer. He had a plan. A stupid one at that, but a plan nonetheless. He looked at the Ebony Warrior.

"Just to let you know, I've been to Sovngarde. You'd love it. Too bad you won't get there anytime soon." Valer shrugged for emphasis.

The Ebony Warrior roared and dove at him. Valer spun around, dodging him, and slid to the opposite side of the platform. The Ebony Warrior crashed into Dumac. They both stumbled to the edge of the platform. Valer took a deep breath.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

He shot forward at the speed of a bullet and hit them off the platform. They all fell down to one of the lower ones. Valer on his face; Dumac on his back; the Ebony Warrior on his side. They all groaned.

Durnehviir soared right next to them. Valer looked up at Serana and nodded. The Numidium seemed oblivious to everything going on inside of it.

Valer stood and began to run up the path leading to the Heart. The others followed. The Numidium was three steps away. It released steam to relieve pressure. The Ebony Warrior caught up to Valer, and lunged at him. Valer turned, fell on his back, and watched him sail off the brass automaton. He sat up and looked down. The Ebony Warrior was gone.

' _He'll be back_.' Valer thought.

He quickly got up and sprinted to the main platform. Dumac had gotten ahead of him. Durnehviir flew close by. Valer jumped, and caught his talon. They soared high and into Numidium. Serana dropped the sword, and Valer jumped to catch it. He and Dumac were neck and neck. When Dumac was a meter from it, Valer caught the Aetherium greatsword, and plunged it into the field. Yellow electricity flew everywhere, bouncing off of the pipes and inner workings. Everything dimmed in its presence. Dumac fumbled back and shielded his eyes.

"No!"

Valer roared and pushed it with all of his strength.

Finally, the sword pierced the energy field, and touched the Heart. The Numidium reeled back. An explosion ripped through its chest, followed by the pipes. Then, everything disappeared. Gone like it was never there. The mountain was untouched, people were living their daily lives, and all was well.

 **-Anumidium, Bthalft-**

Valer opened his eyes. He was still on the Numidium, holding the tools to the Heart. The exact same position he had before he disappeaared. Only this time, he didn't. He looked back and saw Serana staring in shock.

Slowly, he placed the tools on the tray and looked down at his hands.

"I did it..."

Serana jumped forward and wrapped him in a bear hug. "You're alive! I thought I lost you forever!"

Valer hugged her back awkwardly, and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yeah...what happened?"

Serana started to give him butterfly kisses, ignoring him. After close to a hundred, he was able to stop her.

"What's going on?"

She was crying out of joy, pressing her forehead against his. "You disappeared...I never thought I'd see you again..."

Valer held her and rubbed her back to soothe her. "It's alright. How long was I gone?"

She looked up at him. "Four years."

Before he could respond, a slot opened, revealing a strand of Nirnroot. A small note was attached to it. Valer picked it up and read. His eyes widened. He slowly lowered the note and stared at the Nirnroot. Serana gave him a confused look, which was then replaced with shy happiness.

"Do you remember that conversation we had before you disappeared?"

Valer nodded, but once the words registered, he gave her a look of disbelief.

She looked down bashfully. "There are two people who want to meet you."

Although he knew, he wanted confirmation. "Who?"

"Let's just say they have your eyes."

 **BOOM. not the end**


	23. Time Flies

**Chapter 24: Time Flies**

 **Secrets of the Dwemer (24)**

A lot had changed in four years.

Ulfric had become High King; in his first action, he sent a group of scholars and mages to find Valer. All failed. Aela ran the Companions with Valer gone, although praying for his return. Brynjolf and Karliah held the fort down at the Guild. Valer had long since neglected his Dark Brotherhood duties.

The people of Skyrim took Valer's return _very_ well. A festival took place, to which all citizens of Skyrim participated. But Valer's mind was focused on one thing.

He sat in the living room of Lakeview Manor, looking at two young children. Both three years old.

They were his kids. Twins. Eran and Sillia. The day Valer disappeared, Serana attempted to ask him about children, knowing she was pregnant. Nine months later, she conceived two, who had their mother's and father's likenesses.

Valer had taken the news rather well. Scratch that, he beamed when he heard it. Despite his previous comment about his life, he was more than happy to see them. But now...he was lost. It was as if he was staring at two little versions of Serana and himself. His words caught in his throat. He was somewhat afraid.

Serana had a fake grin on her face, trying to make the kids think nothing was wrong. She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Valer, these are your kids."

He shivered, and was finally able to speak. More of a whisper to her. "Are they vampires?"

Serana looked at him as if he had spoken blasphemy. " _No_. Why would they be?" She leaned close to his ear. "I was cured before they were born. I swear if you do anything stupid..."

He nodded and gulped. "Well, um-"

"Dad!" The two exclaimed, running to him.

They jumped and wrapped him in a bear hug. He was taken off-guard, falling back in his chair. Serana put a hand over her mouth, but couldn't stop laughing.

Valer was flummoxed. "Wha-"

Serana smiled. "They're unpredictable. Just like you."

Valer grinned and hugged them back. The day went by wonderfully. Sillia tried to read to him, with a little help from Serana. Eran showed Valer his three year-old hand paintings, from which some were supposed to depict Valer's feats. Alduin looked like a ball of black spikes with two red dots on one end. Valer loved them.

The next day, Valer and Serana woke to find them fast asleep at the foot of the bed. Before Valer could catch up to his friends, he had a job to do.

 **-Arkngthamz, Blackreach-**

Valer poured the tea into the White Phial, and poured Scandinol's cup full. Scandinol took a hesitant sip, tasting it. Then he down the whole drink in one gulp. A stood there, still. After a while, he cracked open a glossy, pale eye. He sized Valer up.

"You weren't exactly how I expected you to look."

Realization suddenly hit both of them. Valer bent down slightly to be face to face with him.

"Scandinol...you can see."

Scandinol opened his other eye, and looked around in disbelief. "I can see!"

He winced when he saw the lantern, and shut his eyes. Valer patted his shoulder.

"It'll take some time for your eyes to adjust to _seeing_ , but now you can." Valer said, smiling. He took the White Phial off of his necklace and handed it to Scandinol. "I'm trusting you with this. Free your people. Let them see again."

Scandinol smiled. "You truly are the Son of Auriel. But, I have just one request..."

 **-Palace of Kings-**

The Jarls stared at him with shock. Ulfric's jaw was nearly unhinged. Valer sat casually, folding his arms.

"It's your call Ulfric. Either let people live in fear of them, or desegregate them. I've already solved their 'kidnapping' problem, and they won't attack unless attacked. I've personally spoken to their leader. He's willing to make peace with you once and for all."

Ulfric looked

 **-The Throat of the World (Opening of the next arc)-**

Valer stood in the center of the clearing, looking up at Paarthurnax with worry. The old dragon seemed a bit shaken by whatever was troubling him. All of the dragons did. Odahviing was gone to infiltrate the dragon rebellion.

"You summoned me, Paarthurnax?"

The old dragon looked down at Valer. "Indeed, Dovahkiin. Although I see it may be pointless in a manner of speaking."

Valer furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"The time has come for yet another prophecy to be fulfilled. I fear it will not end in our favor."

Paarthurnax looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a loud, thunderous sound erupted from the heavens, shaking the mountain. Then, dark clouds enveloped everything but the land and the sun. The sun turned blood-red. Five silhouettes of flying creatures partially obstructed its light, circling the mountain at a distant height.

"Fin Vokriial los het."

 **Sorry for the short chaper. Thanks to all you readers for sticking around!**

Next Arc: **The Second Dragon War**


	24. Ultimatum

**Here it is. The best arc of the third part. I'll be splitting Valer the Dragonborn into parts of three. Glass Army, Secrets of the Dwemer, and the Second Dragon War. I'll post part 2 after this arc is done, though I don't know exactly how long it'll take.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Second Dragon War**

 **Chapter 25: The Ultimatum**

 **The Second Dragon War (25)**

 _Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky_

 _His roar furies fire and his scales sharpen sythes_

Valer looked up at the red sun with alarm. The five dragons above were circling it ritualistically. The other dragons were unsettled.

"Fin Vokriial los het." Paarthurnax said gravely.

Valer shook his head. "No...not now. Divines, what do we-"

He was cut off by a loud roar from above. Four of the dragons dove towards the mountain. As they grew closer, they got bigger. Paarthurnax jumped off of the Word Wall. One of them crashed onto it, breaking off a big chunk of the top of it. The ground shook with its weight. The other dragons fled the mountaintop. The three other dragons perched on different places of the peak, making Valer stagger to his knee. He looked up at them, wide-eyed.

They were larger than an average dragon. They were the size of mammoths, with thick hides of brown scales. Along their backs were external backbones of other dragons, leading up to their colossal heads. They wore dragon skulls on each of their heads, obstructing their faces. All but the eyes. The eyes glowed sinister red. The fifth dragon hovered above the clearing, looking down at Paarthurnax, who cowered in front of Valer. It had dark indigo scales, and glowing red eyes. Slightly less vibrant than that of the Vokriial. It resembled Alduin, but it wasn't the one from Valer's dream. Never had Valer seen Paarthurnax afraid.

Then, all four Vokriial spoke simultaneously in a demonic, hushed tone. "Fin Dinoksetiid lost arosaan. Pah fent koriibrud fin bah do fin al; fin lein-naak; fin oblaaniik daar sahlag agosend do joorom. Fin mel do aldak." They looked down at Paarthurnax. "Hahjok zopaar gein. Vaxsedov. _Stenfah_."

Paarthurnax glanced back at Valer. Valer shook his head. The Vokriial roared, causing another thunderclap to shake the mountain. Paarthurnax stepped closer to the one on the Word Wall.

"Miknuurend fent kos rahnaal voknau ho. Saag ho fos?"

Paarthurnax held his head high. "Long ago-"

"Krii Lun Aus!" The Vokriial shouted.

The wave of energy hit Paarthurnax like a hammer. He groaned. Valer nearly ran to him.

"Ho krig mii voth jul rokke. Ruz einzuk, nii los skemaht tinvaak ko fin rokke do fin sahlo. Speak as you wish."

Paarthurnax caught his breath has the violet aura sunk into him. "Long ago, the jul that worshipped us thought us as noble...and righteous beings. Never before has any race been so wrong about another. I chose to live up to that of Bormah, and aided them in their revolt against _evil_. Alduin was successfully banished from this world."

The Vokriial tilted their heads up and looked down at Paarthurnax with fire. "Do you wish to bore us with history, vax?"

Paarthurnax glared at them. "A sonaan, Miraak, the first dovahkiin, slew thousands of us. It was an embarrassment to our kind. After, Alduin returned. He failed ultimately." He looked up at the fifth dragon, who stared down at him. "I have no doubt you shall perish by the hand of another jul. Nid. Not jul. Nor dovah. A dovahkin. Fin Dovahkiin."

Valer looked at him with horror.

"I have made my choice, and would make it again if Bormah would allow it. I accept my fate."

Valer's eyes went wide. "No..."

The Vokriial were silent for a moment, before cackling. It was unsettling. "You so wish to join these mortals. It is only fitting that you die like one."

They looked up at the fifth dragon and nodded. It shouted.

"Zii Los Dii Du!"

Paarthurnax roared in pain. His flesh began to burn. Before his soul left, he looked back at Valer.

" _Find the betrayed and the forsaken ones. They shall aid you in your quest._ "

"No!" Valer yelled.

Paarthurnax's skeleton collapsed on the ground, as his soul swept into the fifth dragon.

"Paarthurnax!"

Valer ran forward and fell to his knees at Paarthurnax's side. His hands nearly touched his skull, but froze. After a while, he clenched his fists and stood. He looked around at the Vokriial with anger.

"Eh. Fin Dovahkiin." They spat with disgust. "Het wah korii fin daan Vus?"

Valer grimaced. "I'd say it's the other way around. Nirn isn't going to end any time soon. You five, however, just bought a one-way pass to Oblivion."

Just as the Vokriial were about to retort, the fifth one began to lower. They looked at him with pride.

"Emindok. The reincarnate of Al-du-in! _Zahrahmiik_."

They whispered his name. The very power associated with it made the mountain vibrate, silencing all sound but the wind. Zahrahmiik landed gracefully and looked at Valer with amusement.

"You speak brave words, jul. How...peculiar, as you humans say."

Valer, surprisingly, smiled, pointing his now-drawn sword directly at Zahrahmiik. "I'm gonna enjoy gutting you, and when I do, I'm gonna drag your corpse to my house, and hang it over my dinner table as a trophy."

The Vokriial whispered to each other. He assumed that they could only make audible words when they spoke together, and they were somehow telepathically linked. Then they turned their red eyes to him.

"When the Serpent attempts to devour the two lilahhe, it shall signify the eve of the end. We shall destroy these lands with none to spare." Their eyes flashed. "Prepare, hahjok dovah. _The end is near_."

With that, they flapped their wings and rose into the air. Zahrahmiik stared at Valer for a moment before following suite. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter. They all flew into the view of the red sun, and disappeared into its light. Valer let them go. He wasn't stupid enough to challenge them head on.

"Lok Vah Koor!"

The sky cleared of dark clouds, and the sun returned to normal. He felt his magic replenish, just realizing it was diminished during the event. He knew Magnus was sighing. He turned back to Paarthurnax and knelt down. His hands were shaking. All single-mindedness left his body with a tremble. He tried to feel it, any sign of Paarthurnax's soul still within the corpse. Nothing.

He didn't acknowledge the sound of snow crunching rapidly. Serana ran up the path and spotted him. Before she spoke, she noticed the skeleton. And no Paarthurnax. Realization suddenly hit her like a warhammer.

"Oh gods..."

She ran to him and fell at his side. He didn't look at her. Without a word, she hugged him. A single tear dripped down his face. It was soon followed by more. It was the first time he had ever cried in his life. So far as he remembered.

Paarthurnax. His teacher. His father-figure. His friend. Gone.

He was oblivious to the other dragons returning to their perches. Silence, to him, was all that occupied the peak.

 **Dovahzul Translation**

 **Vo-Krii-Al** **:** ** _Un-kill (Resurrect) Destroyer_**

 **Four, VERY large Serpentine dragons wearing bones over their body. They are considered to be the high priests of the dragons themselves, and advised Alduin on most of his actions. Somewhat the clergy of the dragon empire. Their origins are unspoken, and their individual voices are inaudible to all but each other.**

 **Zah-Rah-Miik** **:** ** _Finite God Offer (Sacrifice)_**

 **The so-called reincarnate of Alduin the World-Eater. His intentions seem to be that of Alduin's, yet his true plans are still shrouded in mystery. He has an interest in Valer in terms of behavior, and fluctuates from being in command of, and serving the Vokriial.**

 **Paar-Thur-Nax** **:** ** _Ambition Overlord Cruelty_**

 **Fin Dinoksetiid lost arosaan. Pah fent koriibrud fin bah do fin al; fin lein-naak; fin oblaaniik daar sahlag agosend do joorom. Fin mel do aldak. -** ** _The End Times have arrived. All shall (witness-bear) bear witness the wrath of the destroyer; the World-Eater; the ender (of) this pitiful existence of mortality; the incarnate of destruction._**

 **Hahjok zopaar gein. Vaxsedov.** ** _Stenfah_** **. -** ** _False ambitious one. Traitor-of-dragonkind. Step forward._**

 **Miknuurend fent kos rahnaal voknau ho. Saag ho fos? -** ** _Judgement shall be passed upon you (you in the form of an insult). Say you what (What say you)?_**

 **Krii Lun Aus -(** ** _Marked for Death_** **)** ** _Kill Leech Suffer_**

 **Ho krig mii voth jul rokke. Ruz einzuk, nii los skemaht tinvaak ko fin rokke do fin sahlo. -** ** _You insult us with man words. Then again, it is amusing to speak in the words of the weak._**

 **Sonaan -** ** _Dragon Priest_**

 **Dovahkiin (Just for the record) -** ** _Dragonborn or Dragonkind-Hunter Born_**

 **Jul -** ** _Man or Human; Mankind_**

 **Nid -** ** _No_**

 **Bormah -** ** _Father (Dragons use it to refer to Akatosh)_**

 **Zii-Los Dii Du -(** ** _Devour Soul) Soul Is Mine Devour_**

 **He -** ** _The dragon version of Ah or Aha_**

 **Het wah korii fin daan Vus -** ** _Here to witness the doom (of) Nirn?_**

 **Emindok -** ** _Behold_**

 **Lilah(he) -** ** _Moon(s)_**

 **Hahjok Dovah -** ** _False Dragon_**

 **Lok Vah Koor -** ** _Sky Spring Summer_**


	25. Recurrence

**Chapter 26: Recurrence**

 **The Second Dragon War (26)**

 _Men ran and they cowered, they fought and they died_

 _They burnt and they bled as they issued their cries_

 **Skyrim, Sometime in the Merethic Era, Exact Date Unknown**

 **The Throat of the World**

There was destruction everywhere. Trees were on fire, and those that weren't were broken. The cries of dragons echoed across the ash-filled sky. Men and women below were doing the little they could to defend themselves. Some were on the offensive.

Turmoil took over the lands.

On the Throat of the World, Hakon One-Eye embedded his battle-ax in the skull of a Blood dragon. On the opposite side, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt roared, chasing another dragon away.

"To the depths of Oblivion with you, wyrm!" She yelled.

It screeched back at her in response. Gormlaith wiped sweat off of her brow. Hakon looked up as he caught his breath.

"Those damned dragons aren't worth a silver coin, Hakon." She said, looking around for another.

He ignored her. "Where's Feldir? He better get here fast."

"As fast as an old sorcerer can attempt."

She chuckled to herself. He looked at her with disdain.

"Have you no care for the situation we're in? Is everything a game to you?"

Gormlaith glared at him, not out of anger, but surety. "Oh, I care. And I won't stop fighting until I wear Alduin's scales around my neck. I didn't know lightening up the mood was offensive."

He turned away to see an old man in Arch-Mage's robes. An elder scroll was on his back.

"Feldir? I thought we agreed not to use it. We have no idea-"

"That we did, Hakon. We agreed not to use it unless _absolutely_ necessary. If all else fails, Hakon..." Feldir didn't finish.

A loud dragon cry, surpassing that of the others, echoed across the sky. It was followed by a loud thunderclap. A moment later, meteors began to fall. A dark dragon swooped down from the clouds and hovered before the warriors.

"Jul! Saluk us dii bah ahrk liiv!" Alduin shouted.

Hakon and Gormlaith held up their blades as Feldir readied his magic.

"It's over, Alduin! It's time for your rule to end, and for Skyrim to be free of your maw!" Hakon yelled.

A meteor crashed next to him, but he didn't flinch.

"I'm gonna mount your head on my wall when this is over, slime!" Gormlaith said.

Feldir remained quiet.

Alduin growled. "Hei jul los ful nuk wah dir? Pek nid lingrahiik!"

He roared and soared over them, blasting them with a jet of fire. Feldir put up a ward and shielded them from its heat. Alduin flew a small distance away before circling back.

"Now! Get ready!" Hakon yelled.

They all drew in deep breaths before shouting at Alduin. "Joor Zah Frul!"

The purple wave of energy hit Alduin. He screeched as his soul was attacked, forcing him to land in front of them.

"Fos?! Vokorasaal!"

"Time to die, dragon!" Gormlaith yelled, charging at him.

"No!" Hakon called after her.

She slashed at Alduin with her greatsword. He reeled back with each stroke of her sword, before clamping his jaws down on her. Her muffled cry of pain ended abruptly as his jaws broke her spine. He shook her violently, blasting her with fire for good measure, and threw her to the Word Wall. She hit it with a sickening crack, dying on impact.

Hakon roared and ran at Alduin with fury. He hacked and slashed at his large head, using all of his strength. Feldir hung back, blasting Alduin's body with lightning. Alduin snapped at Hakon, pushing him down on his back, and whipped Feldir with his tail, throwing him a few meters away. Hakon stood and brought his axe down on Alduin's head. The dragon roared in pain.

Feldir stood and looked on, contemplating. No other choice. Alduin was barely injured. He took off the scroll and held it out at Alduin, unrolling it.

Hakon glanced at him through the corner of his eye, and nodded. Feldir began to read. Hakon distracted Alduin, unleashing his fury upon the black wyrm. Eventually, Alduin realized what Feldir was doing and turned to him. He blasted him with a jet of fire, but Feldir was protected by the scroll. Hakon continued to hack at him, now covered in wounds and blood. He fell back when Alduin was enveloped in blue aura.

"Niiiiid!" Alduin cried out.

He disappeared in a glow of light. In his place was a funnel-shaped column of blue particles. Feldir dropped the scroll and fell to his knees. Hakon exhaled and let his head fall. When his energy returned, he sat on a rock opposite Gormlaith's corpse.

 **Skyrim, 4E 207, 5th of Evening Star**

 **The Throat of the World**

Valer sat on a rock adjacent to the Word Wall, staring at Paarthurnax's corpse. His face was blank, and his hands hung loosely over his knees. Serana stood a few inches next to him, looking down with sadness. The Greybeards had made the day 'The Day of Prayers', on which they pray for 24 hours. For now, they stood lined up next to the ledge. Every dragon, including Odahviing and Durnehviir, was perched on the peak, or flying above. Durnehviir stood on top of the Word Wall itself. Arngeir stepped forward.

"Paarthurnax was unlike any other dragon in existence. He was called a traitor. He was called a murderer. But we knew him as what he was. He was righteous. He was a hero."

Some of the dragons nodded in agreement.

"He was chosen by Kyne to carry out a task that would have him looked at as a traitor to his own kind. Paarthurnax taught the thu'um to the Tongues, and taught the Way of the Voice to the first Greybeards.

He was a teacher."

Arngeir stopped briefly. Serana glanced at Valer. He was staring at the floor. Just as Arngeir continued, Valer stood and left briskly. Serana began to follow him, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Einarth. He shook his head. Sighing, she went back to her spot.

 **-The Great Porch. Dragonsreach, Whiterun-**

Valer was leaning against the railing of the Great Porch, looking out at the view, when Serana appeared next to him. He didn't look at her.

"Arngeir was looking for you." She said softly.

He didn't answer.

"Look, Valer. It wasn't your fault."

Valer looked down. "Maybe not. But I could have done something. Anything. I was right there, and I watched it happen."

They were silent for a moment. Serana inhaled.

"You know Paarthurnax wouldn't want you to get killed because of him. It would destroy him. You were like a son to him. I wouldn't want you to get killed either..."

He smirked. "Who would?"

She placed her hand on his and sighed.

"Valer...what would he want you to do? Right now?"

He thought for a moment. Then, he exhaled.

"I'm going home."

He turned and walked out, leaving Serana there, alone. Never had she seen him give up. And never had she seen the look he had on his face now. He wasn't mourning anymore. At least not extremely. He was afraid. Of what?

 **-Lakeview Manor-**

Serana sat across from Valer, frowning at him. He was curled up in the fetal position on the bed, either trying to be silly and amuse her, or actually scared. He avoided eye contact. After some digging, she found out Valer had to have extensive trauma meetings after his battle with Alduin in Sovngarde. Some documents said he wasn't afraid of Alduin, Sovngarde, or the journey individually. It was everything all together. She was upset because someone who saved the world _seemingly_ fearlessly was letting bad memories put the world in jeopardy.

"Valer."

He didn't answer.

"Valer. Look at me."

He looked up at her.

"Tell me."

He shook his head defiantly. "No. Mm-mm. Nope. I won't. I had enough trouble wiping it from my mind, and I'm not about to throw that all away."

She was silent for a moment before smiling. "Alright. Fine. I didn't want to have to do this. Sillia!"

Valer looked at the door to see his daughter walk in and stand next to Serana.

"Daddy's scared of fighting an evil dragon to save the world."

Sillia's eyes went wide. "No! That's not my dad! My dad is brave! He's not afraid of anything! Especially nasty dragons!" She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck!"

Valer bolted up and pointed a finger at her. "Not all dragons are nasty, Sillia. Odahviing happens to be-"

He stopped when he noticed Serana smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes. Then he smiled down at Sillia.

"Run along now, Sillia. Daddy's gonna save the world... _again_. Go and buy a sweet roll for yourself."

He gave her a gold coin. She hugged him before running out of the room.

Valer looked at Serana with narrowed eyes, although amused by her tactics. "You can be very cruel, Serana. Really."

She shrugged. "I try."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

Serana nodded.

He held out his hand, and she took it. "First, we've got to get everyone out of Skyrim. Now."

Her eyes widened. "Wha- really? You're really gonna do it?"

He gave her a look. "My daughter has charm. She gets it from you."

She blushed. Then he shrugged.

"Nah, it's me."

Serana rolled her eyes as he led her out. If she was paying attention, she would feel his hand trembling.


	26. Return to Death

**Chapter 27: Return to Death**

 **The Second Dragon War (27)**

 _We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage_

 _Heroes to lead us in this new war to wage._

 **Skyrim, 4E 201, Exact date not recorded**

 **Skuldafn**

Valer lopped the head off of a Draugr Deathloard, and threw his dagger into an archer's head. He looked up to see an Elder dragon fly over his head.

" _Skuldafn fen kos dinok_!"

Those words were burned into his head.

 _Skuldafn will be death_.

 **Skyrim, 4E 207, 5th of Evening Star**

"Let me see if I have this right. You're telling me that when the Serpent constellation faces Secunda and Masser, hundreds, possibly thousands of dragons will just...attack?" Ulfric asked.

Valer was sitting on the opposite end of the table, looking at him blankly.

"Yep. That's it."

Serana became frantic. "Wha- um. What he _means_ to say is that we'll take care of it. Hopefully."

Ulfric groaned and sat back in his seat.

"I'll be damned if I can have one month without an epidemic. I'm willing to bet the other rulers of Tamriel would say the same. What would you suggest I do?"

"Get everyone out of Skyrim as fast as you can. We only have less than a week."

Ulfric stared at him with a stoic look on his face. Then, he shrugged.

"Right. Get everyone out. Genius. You do realize that dragons are all _over_ Tamreil? Where will they run?"

"It's not about running. It's about avoiding the center of activity until we can stop this."

Ulfric nodded tiredly and stood. He started to walk to his room.

"Fine. Just do what needs to be done. I'm putting Skyrim in your hands."

Serana and Valer looked at each other.

"Is it just me or does Ulfric seem tired?" She said.

Valer shook his head. "He's already lost hope. Within five seconds. He just needs to rest. I read that he had to renovate 70 percent of Skyrim over the span of half a year. The man deserves some peace."

Serana nodded. Valer stood and led her out. "Where are we going?"

"Skuldafn."

 **-Somewhere in the Jerall Mountains-**

Valer exhaled. Durnehviir hung back, giving them privacy. Serana was in awe.

Before her was destruction. Before her was something of legend. Something of myth.

Before her...was death.

Covering the grounds were corpses. Lots of them. Draugr littered the floor with the occasional dragon. One of them had a sword embedded in its skull. Valer drew in a shaky breath.

"This...is Skuldafn."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How...how long did this take?"

He casually counted in his head. "Fifteen minutes."

Her eyes widened even more.

He led her up the stairs on a trail away from the bodies, until they reached the summit. Below was a large circle with a symbol on it. The Portal to Sovngarde. Valer had a small glimpse of when he jumped through and crossed the threshold. He shivered. Serana sensed it.

"Look, if this is too much, we can-"

"I'm fine. Just...I need to find the Betrayed and the Forsaken."

Serana blinked. "What?"

"Before Paarthurnax... _died_ , he told me they'd help me. I don't know what Zahrahmiik and the Vokriial are planning besides the end of everything, but I'll need to find out."

Serana nodded in understanding before giving him a look. "How will you find them?"

Valer smirked. "Dur Neh Viir!"

The deteriorated dragon manifested before them, hovering above the portal.

"Qahnaarin, fos los nii hi yah?" Durnehviir asked.

"Do you know where I can find the Betrayed and the Forsaken?"

Durnehviir reeled back in shock.

Valer raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Qahnaarin...these dov...they are not, as you jul say, _normal_."

Valer glanced at Serana, who shrugged. It was strange to see a dragon scared of anything. Especially Durnehviir.

"Durnehviir, what's special about these two?" Serana asked.

Durnehviir narrowed his eyes. "I have spent most of my life in the Soul Cairn, and have seen things that are unspeakable. But these dov...I cannot tell you where they are, but I know a dovah who does."

 **-Palace of Kings, Windhelm-**

Ulfric listened intently. After a good rest, his mind registered the impending doom, and kicked into priority mode. He had immediately sent a message to all holds, apprising them to migrate from Skyrim until the threat is dealt with, if ever. But as they did, a group of armored individuals walked into the palace. They were Blades.

"My king, we come with news that will be pleasing to your ears." The leader said.

She was a young Nord woman, around her late twenties or early thirties, and was obviously the head of the group, and possibly the whole organization. There was something on her back that Ulfric thought was familiar.

He held his head high. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled. "Delphine. Grandmaster of the Blades."

Ulfric furrowed his eyebrows. He remembered Valer speaking highly of them. They did seem organized.

"Alright. State your business."

"As you know, we've had experience with dragons. For centuries, my ancestors have hunted them down, learned their weaknesses. Well, I'm here today to tell you we have found their ultimate drawback."

She reached behind her and took out the thing on her back. It was an elder scroll.

"This. My ancestors found out that the dragons hold some sort of fear of these elder scrolls, and, seeing as they're now enemy number one, we can use this. We've had it for generations, just waiting for the opportunity to use it."

Ulfric thought for a moment. If they used it, it could end the dragon menace for good. Then again, a good number of them were allies.

"What about the allied dragons? Will it...work on them too?"

A tad bit of anger was seen in her face. " _Sadly_ , yes. But a few sacrifices for the greater good are worth it, don't you think?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No. Thanks."

"Sir, I would urge you to reconsider. If we don't act now, it may be too late."

Ulfric opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. She was right. If he didn't, it could lead to the extinction or enslavement of...well, everyone. Valer would understand. Hopefully.

He stood up, making them kneel. "Blade?"

She looked up. Determination was in her eyes, and it matched his hope.

" _Do what you have to do_."

Delphine smiled. "Thank you, your grace. You've made the right choice."

They turned and left. By Talos, Ulfric wished he did.


	27. The Shining Jewel of the Imperial Crown

**Chapter 28: The Shining Jewel of the Imperial Crown**

 **The Second Dragon War (28)**

 _If Alduin wins, man is gone from this world_

 _Lost in the shadow of black wings unfurled_

 **-Somewhere over the Jerall Mountains-**

"So this dragon's name is Nafahliilargus?" Valer asked.

Serana was sitting behind him on Durnehviir's back.

"Yes. He was once the servant of Tiber Septim, or Talos as you jul seem fond of calling him. He was slain by a Redguard long ago, but he was resurrected. I believe he knows the location of those you seek."

Valer peered over the side.

"Mu los het."

Durnehviir banked left and landed on a mountain. A large cave extended deep inside, and a distant voice echoed out.

"Serana, I think it's best you stay here." Valer said, dismounting.

Her eyes went wide. "What? Not a chan-"

"Please."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. Valer turned and started to go inside, when he noticed Durnehviir wasn't following.

"What's wrong?"

Durnehviir grimaced. "This dov...he is most unusual. I'd rather not be within range of his idiocy."

Valer chuckled before entering the cave. As he went deeper, the echoes started to make sense. Or not.

"I am the Shining Jewel of the Imperial Crown! The key to the city of the Dragon Fires! The right hand of the Emperor!"

Valer entered a large room with tons of gold and jewels everywhere. He counted that it was definitely over a million septims. But they were off. They were old. The original septims.

A large red dragon paced to and fro, blabbering on. Valer cleared his throat.

It raised its thick, scaly head. "Who dares enter the domain of Nafahliilargus? Fin lot dovah do Syrodiil?"

Valer walked forward and looked at it blankly. "I do... _you're_ Nafahliilargus?"

The dragon proudly held its head up. "Geh! I am Nafahliilargus! The Shining-"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you earlier. I need something from you."

The dragon gave him a look. "Hmm...something...a deed from _I_ would be costly."

Valer smirked and walked to the red dragon fearlessly. It narrowed its eyes.

"Trying to intimidate a dov is foolish, jul."

"A friend of mine out there told me you were an idiot. A win-win. Durnehviir. You know him?"

Nafahliilargus _screamed_ and leapt back onto a boulder, shaking the cave with his weight. His eyes were wild.

"Durnehviir?! Ah! I'm doomed!"

Valer frowned at him with shock. "What the-. And you're a dragon?"

Nafahliilargus looked left and right. Once he was sure he was safe, he sighed and hopped down. He gave Valer the same greedy look.

"Ah, yes. The bargain. I will require something of value."

Valer thought for a moment, and grinned. He walked up to the red dragon, and instantly held his sword between his eyes.

"Here's my bargain. You help me, and I won't take your soul for being an embarrassment to our kind."

Nafahliilargus struggled to look at the Daedric blade, and then looked at Valer with realization.

"Fin Dovahkiin...I...I did not see it before. My eyes have not been the same since I was cast down." He thought for a moment before laughing. "Hah! It is impossible! The Dovahkiin wouldn't dare to enter my domai-"

Valer pushed the blade forward. It pierced the thin scales. Nafahliilargus recoiled and roared in pain. Valer stood, folding his arms, watching as Nafahliilargus stomped his feet in pain, jumping around.

"Gjok! Draaf! Wah Oblivion voth hi!"

When he stopped, he looked at Valer with fear.

"Such mercilessness! Such cruelty! Just like the Redguard!"

"Give me what I want, and I'll let you live."

Nafahliilargus gave a toothy grin shakily. "W-what is it you seek?"

Valer held his head up. "I need to know where to find the Betrayed and the Forsaken."

In an instant, Nafahliilargus turned and flew down a tunnel. Valer rolled his eyes and gave chase.

"The jul is mad! Suicide!"

Valer jumped forward and grabbed his tail, just as they entered an even bigger room with more gold.

"Joor Zah Frul!"

As Nafahliilargus was weakened, Valer used all of his strength to swing him around and slam him into a stone pillar. Nafahliilargus groaned and fell to the ground, beat. Valer jumped up and planted his boot right on his forehead. He gripped the blade tightly.

"Not a good idea."

Nafahliilargus regained his composure. "S-sorry. My mistake. I...I do not know where the Forsaken is. But the Betrayed does. This way."

As Nafahliilargus led him deeper into the cave system, Valer kept an ice spike aimed at his shoulder. They eventually reached a circular shaped structure.

"The Betrayed is not in this world. He has left that which was once ruled by Alduin, who betrayed him. You must find him on your own. I...we are not on _good terms_."

Valer nodded. "Well?"

Nafahliilargus turned to the structure. "Paan Vuld Shur!"

An orb of light shot forward and stopped in the center of the structure. Then, a portal was formed.

Valer stared at it wide-eyed. "What in Oblivion?"

Nafahliilargus grinned pridefully. "I am one of the few who possess this gift. That is why I am the Shini-"

"Shining Jewel of the Imperial Crown. I get it. Thanks."

He walked forward and stepped through.

 **-?-**

Valer opened his eyes and found himself in a placed his mind didn't quite register. It was misty, The sky was obstructed by a similar fog. The air felt watery.

"Lok Vah Koor!"

The sky didn't clear. Strange.

" _Dovahkiin_."

The voice was definitely a dragon, but it sounded dreamy. He warily walked forward. The ground didn't seem to be there, but he was walking on solid...whatever it was.

" _Eh, aan urlanaal gein. Nid ren tol mey drun ho het."_

It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

" _Wait. It is so. The time is nigh for me to act. Bormah has spoken. We must answer._ "

Valer stopped. Glowing green eyes peered at him through the mist. They were familiar. _Very_ familiar. Almost...comfortable.

The mist cleared, and Valer took a step back in shock.

"You're..."

A large green dragon that resembled Alduin was right in front of him. The black, narrow, serpentine pupils of its eyes were anchored onto him. It was the one from his dream.

"Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin." It said.

 **-Back at the Jerall Mountains-**

It had been an hour since Valer had entered the cave. Serana was pacing back and forth in panic. Durnehviir watched her, amused.

"I mean, he could've at least come out to tell us. Why would he go alone? He could be hurt. He could be stuck. He-"

"Woman, the Qahnaarin is none of that mentioned. He has left the Mortal Plane and is in Lovok."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-bu-"

"He gave me the duty to take you back to Keizaal if something as this should ever arise. I would assume he would like you to speak with the jun of this land."

Serana thought for a moment. Then, she nodded. She was beating herself up for this. Serana mounted Durnehviir, and he flew off towards Windhelm.

 **-Solstheim-**

It was snowing. The winter air was always unbearable in Solstheim. Some people had adapted, but the Dunmer preferred to live along the southern coastline.

But one man was on the snow, seemingly unaffected by the unruly weather. He was a Nord with long orange hair, and an orange stubble. He was unclothed, laying on the ice.

He opened his eyes. The cold was taking time to register. His entire body was numb, sizzling with energy.

"S-Solstheim?" His voice was deep and ragged.

He sat up and looked around. He was on the north shore of the island, away from any civilization.

"I'm alive."

The Nord looked up at the sky. An aurora was fading away.

"I've been given a second chance. For what?"

A distant sound came from the atmosphere, and the aurora disappeared completely. He knew. He understood.

A glow caught his attention. A heap of clothes manifested next to him. They were elaborate blue robes, with gold trimming. A golden, squid-shaped mask was neatly placed on top of it.

Exhaling an icy breath, he reached over and picked them up.

 **-Dovahzul Translation-**

 **Paan Vuld Shur-** ** _Area Switch/Transfer Go_**

 **I thought I'd treat you readers with a chapter earlier. Leave a review if you want, I appreciate feedback. Strate out.**


	28. The Betrayed

**Chapter 29: The Betrayed**

 **The Second Dragon War (29)**

 _And so the Tongues came on that terrible day_

 _Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray_

 **-Palace of Kings-**

Ulfric was fighting the urge to run away, but even if he did, he wouldn't get very far.

He had told Serana what he did, and not surprisingly, she flipped out. "Flipping out" included breaking the arm of the first Stormcloak that tried to calm her down.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She yelled.

A Stormcloak ran at her, and was thrown across the room, hitting the door with a groan.

"Hasn't he told you?!"

Ulfric gave her a wary look. "Told me what? Stormblade only-"

She gave him a glare that could turn a saber cat into a whimpering kitten. "His name is _Valer_. After he refused to kill Paarthurnax, they disowned him. He stopped their plans to kill him over and over again, which put him on their blacklist." She stepped closer, making Ulfric gulp. "If they use that scroll, it won't just be the dragons that die..."

Realization suddenly hit him like a war-hammer. "By Talos..."

 **-Across Skyrim-**

As most rulers tried their best to avoid a panic in order to maintain organization, Skyrim's people worked surprisingly well in a panic. They packed in an orderly fashion, yet all of them were shivering. As a matter of fact, Falkreath was cleared out in an hour. The other cities were loading carriages, taking valuables, and praying until their lungs turned raw.

Some chose to stay: The Companions; the mages of the College of Winterhold; all warriors.

All of the allied dragons were swarming around the Throat of the World, preparing for the war that was to come.

All knew it was inevitable.

 **-Somewhere in Aetherius-**

Valer couldn't believe it. Literally. His brain kept re-registering the image in front of him.

The dragon was dark green, with glowing green eyes and black slits for pupils. Its scales were rough but thin, and one of its horns was broken. There was a scar running down its right eye. The spitting image of his dream.

"You...you're...th-th-the dragon...fro-"

The dragon gave him a blank look, ceasing his attempt to form a coherent thought. " I presumed the Dovahkiin could handle a simple meeting, but I was wrong."

Valer ran a hand through his hair and stood straight. "Are you... _the Betrayed_ one?"

"Mm, indeed. For that is what I am known for."

It turned and stalked away, but not leaving him. Valer followed. The more they walked, the more of the mysterious land was revealed. It was ruined. Once a fortress of some sort, now broken and infested with overgrowth. It was vaguely familiar.

"I was once Alduin's right hand. Doing what he wished, taking care of the leftovers. On Dovahnor, my eyes were opened to his overzealous pride. He had declared himself a god. His mind was so clouded, he could not see he was spitting in the face of our father."

The dragon stopped at the foot of stairs, and turned to Valer.

"I turned against him, not wishing to tarnish the very name of Bormah. My attempt to make the others see his madness was futile. Thus, I became the traitor, which has become my new name. But after Paarthurnax's revolt, they knew that I was truly the _Betrayed_. It was too late. I had not wished to see us fall because of a simpleton who thought himself greater than he who made him. I fled here, a realm in Lovok."

Valer's eyes widened. "W-this is Aetherius? _Aetherius_?" He put a hand to his throat.

"Do not worry, Dovahkiin, the air is breathable."

He calmed down and narrowed his eyes. "I never caught your name. It isn't _Betrayed_ is it?"

The dragon held its head high. "Zu'u Stinhahvax."

 **-Somewhere in the Velothi Mountains-**

Odahviing wasn't like his brothers. Far from it. Despite his young appearance, he was one of the first dragons to soar the skies of Akavir. Due to this fact, he possessed more sentience than that of the others.

Alduin had seen his potential and made him his right hand. It didn't last long. Alduin's absence from the Mortal Plane had given Odahviing time to reflect. He saw that his existence as a servant to a false-god bent on destroying everything was vain. The humans wouldn't drop to their knees as they did long ago. They would fight, forcing Alduin to kill them. If all was destroyed, what would be ruled?

Valer had opened his eyes fully. The moment Odahviing heard his name, he saw greater purpose. Any fool could have seen the trap hanging on the ceiling. Odahviing did. He willingly went into it, seeing that the Dragonborn wasn't a bloodthirsty killer. The fact that Skuldafn could only be reached by air was a lie. Some intense hiking was necessary, but possible. He just wanted to make a testament to his newfound purpose. Instead of servitude, Valer summoned him in his time of need, and Odahviing had a choice. They had each other's backs.

Dragons weren't known to make friends. But Odahviing was different. _Valer_ was different. All dragons that knew him saw that despite his race as a dragon and flesh of a man, he was unlike any other mortal on Nirn. In history. Only one could match up to him, but he was gone.

Odahviing was soaring over the mountains, that were crawling with dragons of all kinds. There was one area that seemed to be clear of most, only having five. Four of them were gigantic, and perched on surrounding peaks. The fifth was in the very center, overlooking the others. Odahviing hovered before them.

"Eh, fin sahqo gein lost meyzaan wah eim ok dezi." The Vokriial said in unison.

Odahviing didn't dare show fear. "Nid, zuwuthhe. I have come-"

They roared. It sounded like a raspy hiss. "Tinvaak ni tinvok do joorre ko staadsedovu!"

Their thu'um shook the entire mountain range. Odahviing was very unnerved by their glowing, red, piercing eyes.

"Tozeinu. Zu meyzaan wah fahdiin dii zeymah ko daar grah midrak joorre. Zu...zu lost sizaan...jeykaht...porah. Zu mindok veyn engein."

They whispered to each other before turning to Zahrahmiik.

"Saag ho fos?"

Zahrahmiik looked down at Odahviing with an unreadable expression. "You so wish to speak as the mortals do. The Dovahkiin has made you weak. You shall be accepted, but put below even the most basic of dov. A novice, as these jul say. Be not in my presence any longer. You are accepted."

Odahviing nodded, and flew off before his fear got the better of him. Now he was in. But how would he relay information to Valer? Most importantly, would he have to kill to gain the trust of the Vokriial?

 **-Aetherius-**

Valer sat on a rock and listened intently.

"You have had the vision as well, yes?" Stinhahvax asked.

"Yeah. Every day."

Stinhahvax looked up at the sky. "Then it is finally time. I have waited millennia for my chance to regain what I have once lost. My honor."

]

Valer shook his head. "I learned something a long time ago, Stinhahvax. You can't lose honor. People just don't acknowledge it. But I see your point. Sometimes standing for what's right isn't what the people want." Valer groaned in realization. " _And_ now I'm being cliche again. I hate it."

Stinhahvax chuckled. "Wise words, dov. There are few in all realms who know the true meaning of _existence_."

Valer nodded. "Now what about the Forsaken? Nafahliilargus said you knew where he was."

"Bah! Nafahliilargus, the fool. He is the embodiment of greed and stupidity. One flash of a dovahmiin, and he is the servant of a jul! I watched from here as he was cast down, and disowned by the dovahhe. His name was changed from Nahfahlaar to the name he so chose for himself. _The Shining Jewel of the Imperial Crown_. The fool does not even realize that his current name is not even in dovahzul."

Valer laughed and held his stomach. Then the real question came. "Where is _here_?"

Stinhahvax nodded. "Meyz."

Valer hesitantly mounted him, and Stinhahvax immediately lifted off. It was graceful, but powerful. They flew forward and over the fortress. It suddenly became clear.

"This is Skuldafn."

"Geh. The planes of Aetherius are parallel to that of Vus. I watched as you ascended it. A glorious battle it was."

They soared to the summit, and looked down at the portal.

"The _Forsaken_ resides on a por near Dovahnor. Paan Vuld Shur!"

The portal burst open, and an abyss of blue light manifested. Stinhahvax dove in, head first, and they emerged over water. Valer saw the island up ahead. It was more or less a mountain surrounded by a thicket of trees. They reached it in no time, and landed in the center of a stone clearing. Stairs led up, stopping at an arena of some sort.

"You must go alone. I shall remain here." Stinhahvax said.

Valer went up the steps, and saw that they were old. Some carvings were foreign; Akaviri maybe.

He wondered how Serana was doing.

When he reached the top, he saw a dragon skeleton in the center of the arena, inanimate. Warily, he entered, and looked around. The seats were of course empty, and there were no signs of life anywhere. Except one. He felt something unsettling. Something that wasn't quite right. Something of pain. Something of torture. Of sorrow. Something forsaken. He went to the corpse and hesitantly placed his hand on its forehead.

Suddenly, its memories appeared in flashes in his head.

A pale dragon soared the skies of Akavir, overlooking the land and the trees. It was somewhat majestic. Then, a spear-like object pierced its wing, and it tumbled to the ground. Another flash showed the dragon trapped in a cave. Three individuals in fur armor with a few dragon bones attached to it were standing on all sides of it. Another flash showed the dragons flesh being torn off with hot iron. It was howling in utter pain, calling out a name. Pleading.. The last glimpse showed the dragon, a skeleton, destroying everything. It's soul wasn't able to rest in peace. The pain hadn't been what it was rampaging about. It was the name. The one name that forsook it.

Valer quickly pulled his hand away as the corpse recoiled. It was still alive. No. Somewhere between life and death. Valer fell and backed away. It roared, which sounded like wind rushing through a cave.

" _The Forsaken one_."

 **Dovahzul**

 **Lovok-** ** _Aetherius_**

 **Dovahnor-** ** _"Dragon Land"_** ** _The dragon name for Akavir_**

 **Stin Hah Vax-** ** _Free Mind Traitor_**

 **Eh, fin sahqo gein meyzaan wah eim dezi-** ** _Ah, the red one has come to accept his fate (roughly)_**

 **Nid, zuwuthhe-** ** _No, elders_**

 **Tinvaak ni tinvok do joorre ko staadsedovu-** ** _Speak not (the) language of mortals in our presence (direct: location-of/belonging to-dragonkind)_**

 **Tozeinu. Zu meyzaan wah fahdiin dii zeymah ko daar grah midrak joorre. Zu...zu lost sizaan...jeykaht...porah. Zu mindok veyn engein-** ** _(My) Mistake. I (have) come to join my brothers in this battle against mortals. I...I have (been) lost...confused...blind. Zu know where (I) belong._**

 **Saag ho fos?- Say you what?**

 **Dovahmiin- Ruby "Dragon Eye"**

 **Meyz- Come**

 **Geh- Yes**

 **Por- Island**


	29. The Forsaken

**Chapter 30: The Forsaken**

 **The Second Dragon War (30)**

 _All heard the music of Alduin's doom_

 _Sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering thu'um_

 **-An island off the western coast of Akavir-**

Valer slowly backed away as the Skeletal dragon before him roared and approached him. Its voice was airy, but its thu'um was strong enough to suck the energy out of Valer. A small flash of it on the peak of the Throat of the World passed through his mind. He knew its name. Just as it was about to strike, he spoke.

" _Faazdiilqeth_."

It stopped and froze. It was completely still. Then, it thrashed and turned away. As it skulked around, silently cursing, Valer stood and watched it.

"Your name is Faazdiilqeth the Forsaken, isn't it?"

It roared at him, but backed away. It was frightened. It still felt the pain. Everything. Valer slowly approached it, not making any sudden movements.

"I'm the Dragonborn. Dov-ah-kiin. Can you understand me?"

It roared again in response.

Flapping of wings caught Valer's attention. Stinhahvax came down and perched on one of the entrance arches.

"He cannot understand you, Dovahkiin. The pain from long ago has clouded his mind. All he sees is fire, and all he feels is agony."

Valer looked at Faazdiilqeth with sympathy. It stalked away, swaying its bony tail behind it.

"What happened to him?"

"Long ago, when dov once inhabited the lands of Dovahnor, he was an oracle of sorts for our people. He was allowed small glimpses into the future, but could not see his own. The Dragonguard, the humans of Dovahnor, captured him, and skinned him alive." Stinhahvax said with anger. "Throughout the ordeal, he cried out to Alduin."

Faazdiilqeth roared at the name, unfurling his osteal wings.

"Bormah allowed his soul to live on, but the pain was too much for him to bear. He went mad, laying waste to everything. This is where he fled to. His thu'um is unmatched, but his mind..."

Faazdiilqeth was scratching the ground with his claws for no apparent reason. Valer could almost feel his pain. Pain. That was it. He was scared.

Valer walked to him without fear and inhaled. "Kaan Drem Ov!"

Faazdiilqeth reeled back before collapsing. Then, he stood. He looked from Valer, to Stinhahvax. It tried to speak, but only air came out.

Stinhahvax was perplexed. "You make the rest of dov, including myself, look as though we are fools."

Valer smiled in satisfaction. Faazdiilqeth drew in a deep breath into its hallow body, and shouted. A thunderous sound shook the mountain. Everything went white except for Faazdiilqeth and Stinhahvax. This time, Valer was perplexed.

Faazdiilqeth spoke. " _Dovahkiin, you have sated my pain, but not my anger. I have seen our future, and can only tell you that it will be unlike any other battle you have fought. An unexpected ally will arise when the time is right, and succor us in our endeavor. I shall help you defend this world from the clutches of he who abandoned me_."

Everything returned to normal. Valer nodded.

"Thank you."

Faazdiilqeth perched himself adjacent to Stinhahvax, and was as silent as a rock.

"Before we can embark on our quest, there is still much you must learn." Stinhahvax said.

Valer furrowed his eyebrows. "What? I'm strong enough. I beat Alduin before, and I can do it again."

Faazdiilqeth wheezed.

Stinhahvax surprisingly understood. "Ges fin keyaamaan gein los. Kiir hi los voth suleykaar zahkrii."

Valer grimaced.

"Take no offence, Dovahkiin. We simply speak the truth."

Valer sighed. "Alright. What do I need to do?"

Faazdiilqeth and Stinhahvax glanced at each other. "There are three thu'umme you must learn. One to resurrect the dilon, and one to sate the very essence of darkness."

 **-The Cyrodiil-Skyrim border-**

A caravan of citizens walked along the path solemnly, hanging their heads. The Glass Knights decided to stay and defend Skyrim. Ulfric ordered the Stormcloaks to follow their example. It wasn't to boost moral. It wasn't to bring the people back. It was what it was. Defending the land they owned. To not do so was hypocritical.

A search party was sent out to find the Blades, but only two other people knew where they were.

Serana rode alongside the caravan atop Shadowmere, looking on with dismay. Apart from the "problems", she was glad to have woken up after thousands of years sleeping in a sarcophagus. She had met Valer, who would later become her husband; she had strengthened her bond with her mother; she now had two beautiful children, who were now leaving in case Valer couldn't stop the war.

She knew Shadowmere was reading her thoughts. But she didn't care. The horse was soulless, heartless, and nothing more than a solid shadow. It snorted at her current thoughts of it. The deadline, which has been named Terminus Ad Quem, was just around the corner.

Shadowmere suddenly stopped. Serana kicked him. He didn't budge. Actually, her foot hurt.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

Shadowmere looked up at her with his red eyes. Without a telepathic word, she understood. Instantly, she kicked him again, and they galloped back to Skyrim.

 **Dovahzul:** **(In case you didn't know, dragon language doesn't follow the same grammar as English. Some verbs come before the noun. Think of Yoda from Star Wars.**

 **Faaz Diil Qeth-** ** _Pain Undead Bone_**

 **Ges fin keyaamaan gein los**. **Kiir hi los voth suleykaar zahkrii-** ** _The forsaken one is right/correct. You are a child with a powerful sword. (roughly)_**

 **Thu'umme-** ** _Shouts_**

 **Dilon-** ** _Dead_**

 **I know this chapter is very small, so I'll post the next one either tomorrow or Wednesday. Thx for the favorites and follows!**


	30. Terminus

**Chapter 31: Terminus**

 **The Second Dragon War (31)**

 _And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage_

 _Gave the gift of the voice, ushered in a new age_

 **-An island off the coast of Akavir-**

Valer opened his eyes. Faint wisps of golden light eminating from the runes on the floor retreated into him. A rush of energy ran through his body. He stood up and sighed.

"I'm ready."

Faazdiilqeth wheezed. Stinhahvax nodded. It was night time. The two moons were side by side, and the Serpent constellation seemed to be eating them. It was time.

Stinhahvax swooped down, and Valer hopped on his back. They flew up vertically.

"Paan Vuld Shur!"

 **-Velothi Mountains-**

The Vokriial opened their eyes simultaneously, and spoke in unison.

" _Nii los tiid_."

Zahrahmiik opened his eyes and looked back at his army. They waited for his command. He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Mil ney wah daar nor!"

They all roared. The swarm of dragons rose into the air and soared towards Skyrim. The sky was covered with black clouds, and the two moons turned red.

 **-A path in between Morthal and Whiterun-**

"Whoa, easy there." Serana said, pulling on Shadowmere's black mane.

The dark horse stopped. They both looked ahead to see a black mass of flapping wings covering the sky. Then, in a chaotic fashion, they broke up and blasted everything with fire and ice. It was a complete nightmare. And Valer was no where to be seen.

Serana kicked Shadowmere, and they rode forward.

 **-Directly in front of the dragon army-**

They emerged over the land of Skyrim, which seemed different. Right, it was _burning_.

"Damn." Valer said in half admiration and half shock.

"Indeed." Stinhahvax commented.

Faazdiilqeth wheezed.

The army of dragons was getting closer by the second.

"Show time."

Stinhahvax blasted a few of them with a jet of lightning. They screeched and tumbled down to the ground. Faazdiilqeth shot an orb of energy into the swarm. It exploded, taking out a good number of them.

"Ven Gar Nos!"

A whirlwind moved forward and whipped a group of dragons around, cutting through their flesh.

Then the trio attacked them head on. As the hundreds of dragons zipped past them, they took out at least a third. When they finally got out of the swarm, they drifted down to a small area outside of Whiterun. There were pillars scattered around, and a grating with a skeleton and chest underneath. Valer dismounted Stinhahvax and looked up.

"Strun Bah Qo!"

The already cloudy sky crackled with electricity. Rain began to pour heavily. A few unfortunate dragons were struck. They were replaced with a hundred more. They were everywhere. Like flies on a dead fish. In the distance, Glass Knights fired at them with arrows. A few Stormcloaks pulled out catapults.

There were dragons of all kinds; no Vokriial; no Zahrahmiik.

Valer turned to see a pitch-black horse with glowing red eyes heading towards them. Serana jumped off before Shadowmere stopped galloping, and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, before punching him in the face. It hit his faceplate with a _tang_.

He recoiled. She shook her hand in pain. No more vampire strength.

"Ow!"

He gave her a questioning look. "What the hell did you do that for?"

The pain subsided, and she gave him a satisfied look. "For leaving me behind."

"Sorry." He said, rubbing his faceplate.

Serana noticed the two dragons behind him. The green one was strange, but once she saw the Skeletal dragon, she screamed.

Valer held her to calm her down. "Calm down. Calm down. It's a friend."

She slowed her breathing before loking him in the eye. "You and I are going to have a talk after this."

A roar snapped them back to priority.

Valer turned to Stinhahvax. "Alright, the allied dragons are probably fighting back. I-"

"Um, Valer." Serana interrupted.

"Not now. Stinhahvax, if we can bottleneck them long enough to take them out-"

Serana cleared her throat. "Erm, Valer."

He turned to her.

"We have a little problem with an elder scroll...the Blades are going to use it to kill you and all dragons."

Valer's eyes went wide. So did Stinhahvax's. Faazdiilqeth had no reaction.

"They're planning on using it tonight."

Valer spluttered. "And you're just telling me this now?"

Serana gave him a blank look.

He turned back to Stinhahvax, but was cut off.

"Do not worry, Dovahkiin. The dilon gein and I shall take care of things in your absence. You must retrieve the kel."

Faazdiilqeth wheezed.

Stinhahvax looked up with a glint in his eyes. "At last I can take my rightful place among my brothers. Oblaan ni fent faal lein."

The two dragons lifted off and soared in different directions.

"Durnehviir!" Valer shouted.

Durnehviir manifested before them. His initial reaction was shock.

"Fos ko Oblivion?!"

"Durnehviir, focus! We have a serious problem. Well, maybe not you, but-"

"I am very much aware of the situation...I am witnessing it."

Valer face-palmed. "Yes, that. But this is bigger. All dragons, except you-"

"Valer!" Serana scolded.

"Alright! Durnehviir, take us to Sky Haven Temple."

They mounted Durnehviir and waited. After a few seconds, it was obvious Durnehviir was still perplexed.

"We don't have all day. Let's go!" Serana yelled.

Valer shrugged. "No, it's alright. Take your time as _the world is destroyed_!"

Durnehviir was mildly fazed by their outbursts. "I would, Qahnaarin...but I do not know this _Sky Haven Temple_ you speak of."

Valer groaned. "I'll show you! JUST FLY!"

They lifted off and headed West. A few dragons tried to attack them, but they were no match for Durnehviir's Soul Tear shout. The zombies all followed suite.

Everything was on fire: trees, cabins, animals, and cities. It was total destruction; still no Zahrahmiik. What were they planning?

Sky Haven Temple was massive. The architecture was ancient, but it would last another thousand years. Surprisingly, they weren't getting any of the action. The _Forsworn settlement_ next to it was. A few Blades were vigilant on the platform. Things were about to get messy.

Durnehviir and the zombie dragons perched all around. Valer jumped off. The Blades immediately roared and charged.

"Faas Ru Maar!"

They stopped, and looked at each other, wide-eyed. They looked up at the dragons, and cowered. Then they saw Valer approaching. They yelled and ran, hopping off the mountain. Serana followed Valer with awe.

When he opened the door, several Blades came around the bend.

"Mul Qah Diiv!"

Valer clotheslined the first one. The second swung his blade at him. Valer caught it easily and head-butted him, knocking him out. The others were more hesitant to attack. Valer walked to one, who was backed against the wall. He grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

" _Gaan Lah Haas._ " He whispered.

The Blade's eyes rolled back, and he slumped against the wall. Valer dropped him and went into the main room. Just as he was about to take out more Blades, he heard clapping.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Valer."

Valer turned around to see Delphine walking out of the map room. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's _almost_ good to see you." He retorted.

Esbern was nowhere to be seen. About fifteen Blades were surrounding Valer, swords aimed right at him. Serana watched from the corner, biting her nails. It would be futile for her to try and help.

Valer glanced around at the Blades. Most of them were younger than him, looking for a place to belong. About half were unsure about what they were doing, and the other half was blinded with the same junk as Delphine.

"You've been busy."

Delphine smiled. "Yes. I have. As a matter of fact, I'm in the middle of something right now."

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm here."

It was silent for a good minute before she spoke again. "You would have been such a great Blade. Maybe even the leader. But alas, you just couldn't help but keep that _wretch_ alive."

Valer twitched. Paarthurnax.

"Ooh, struck a nerve? Good, 'cause in a few minutes, neither you _or_ your kin will have anything left to strike. My ancestors work will be completed, and you'll be out of the way. Paarthurnax deserved his fate." She looked at one of the Blades. "Kill him."

They all roared and charged. Valer took out his Daedric sword and war-axe.

"Screw it." Serana said, readying her magic. There was no need.

"Su Grah dun!"

He spun around and knocked a few off their feet. Two swung their swords at him. He ducked, and the two katanas clashed. With the distraction of the sparks, he dove out the way. Another Blade ran at him, holding a war-hammer. Valer moved his head to the side, and the hammer slammed into Alduin's Wall. Shards of stone flew everywhere. Valer grabbed the Blade's head and smashed it into the wall. Then, with his enhanced strength, he dragged it through the length of the wall, destroying it.

"No!" Esbern shouted, coming from the other entrance of the temple.

He shot Valer's hand with a fireball, knocking the sword out of his hands, and blasted him with a jet of fire. Valer put up a ward. Esbern came closer and closer, pouring all of his magic into it.

"Fo Krah Diin!"

Esbern's fire was extinguished in an instant. He recoiled from the force of the frost, before turning back to Valer. He was gone. The only thing left on the wall was a carving of Valer. Esbern looked around until he realized their was no carving of Valer on Alduin's Wall. Before he had time to react, Valer _peeled_ off of the wall with Alteration magic and shot Esbern with a lightning bolt. Esbern was blasted back and slid across the table. Two Blades ran at Valer with Nordic Battle Cries.

"Ven Gar Nos!"

They were swept away by the whirlwind and thrown into a wall. Valer looked around and saw only injured Blades. No Delphine. He saw a passage leading up to the top of the mountain that wasn't their before. He gave chase.

Once he reached the top, he saw Delphine running towards the elder scroll, which was on a pedestal.

"Iiz!"

Her foot was encased in ice, attaching her to the ground. Valer ran forward and tackled her off the peak. They landed on a lower clearing, quickly getting into fighting stances. Valer saw hatred and confusion in her eyes.

"Stop this, Delphine! Snap out of it!"

She held her blade up. It was Dragonbane. Valer saw Esbern's reflection on it.

"Why, Valer? What made you pick Paarthurnax over us?"

He could tell she was stalling. "He had more charisma."

She smiled angrily. "You always were a joker."

He saw Esbern priming an ice spike. "Actually, it's true. He was like a grandfather with wisdom, and didn't really prefer killing over pacifism. You were a bit extreme."

"Extreme? My ancestors devoted their lives to hunting down the flying bastards-"

"My point exactly." He readied his thu'um. "I'm sure there were better things to do on their free time!"

She nodded ever so slightly. Esbern fired an ice spear.

"Feim!"

Valer became ethereal, and the ice spear went through him and into Delphine's shoulder. She cried out in pain. Valer spun around and dashed at Esbern. All of his attacks went straight through him. The minute the shout wore off, Valer dropped down and did a powerslide between his legs, swiping them out from under him. Esbern caught himself and fired a constant stream of fire at Valer. Valer retorted with his own lightning. Esbern's fire proved more powerful, and singed Valer. Valer dropped to the ground. His helmet popped off, revealing a Dremora.

"What the-"

Esbern was cut off by a pat on the back. He whirled around to see the real Valer manifest from his illusion spell, standing back. He did a two-finger salute.

"Sorry it had to end this way, Ez."

Esbern felt a burning on his back. When he realized, it was too late. The fire rune activated, blowing him up in a burst of blood and gore. Valer used a ward to shield himself. Delphine stared in horror.

"Esbern..."

Then, she clenched her teeth and stood, yanking out the ice spear. One of Valer's lightning bolts flashed in the distance.

"I'll kill you." She growled.

Valer shook his head and extended his arms out. "Go ahead. I'm not fighting anymore."

His comment had her shocked, and she stared at him with her sword raised.

Seeing that she wasn't attacking, he turned, and headed for the elder scroll. She snapped out of it and charged at him. He spun around. Delphine brought her blade up, creating a scar on his faceplate, running from the eyehole to the top of it. Half an inch, and Valer would have to be called Valer One-Eye. It didn't have a good ring to it. He recoiled, but brought his head back to smash it against hers. She stumbled back. Blood ran down the side of her face. Delphine roared again, and slashed at him wildly. Valer took steps back, nimbly dodging her attacks.

When she was about to land a perfect strike, he shouted.

"Zun Haal Viik!"

Her katana flew out of her hand. In an instant, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed Valer with it, breaching his armor, just as he stabbed her with a bound sword. They were still.

Valer spoke softly. "I hope your soul goes to Sovngarde, where you can give Paarthurnax a second chance."

A small trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. A single tear matched its speed.

"C-can I...have a second chance?"

Without a word, Valer pulled his sword out. She hacked in pain, and fell to her knees. Then she fell over, dead. Valer shakily pulled the dagger out of his abdomen, and immediately regretted it. The pain made him fall over.

Serana came down to see him sprawled out next to Delphine. "Divines."

She ran to him and held his head up while applying pressure to his wound. All the while, tears streamed down her face.

"Arkay, please! Spare him! Kynareth, lend him your strength! Oh gods, please!"

Valer couldn't speak. The only words he were able to get out were broken.

"Stin...hah...vax..."

She didn't understand his words, and ignored them. Her Restoration magic wasn't working on him. The wound was too deep for her level of magic.

"The...scroll..."

Serana shook her head defiantly. "No...no...I don't care about the stupid scroll-" She looked down at him and saw he was serious. Reluctantly, she nodded. "I'll be right back. Just hold on."

She kissed his forehead before bolting to it. He finally managed to shout out another word. Or a name.

"Durnehviir!"

Serana picked it up and looked at him. Before she could react, Durnehviir appeared above her and picked her up with his feet. She yelled in protest. Stinhahvax, after hearing his name, came from the East, and gently picked Valer up. Then he flew towards the Throat of the World.

 **Alright guys, this is probably the second to last chapter of this trilogy. It was my first fanfic, and I'm happy to say it's done well, thanks to all of you. 3000+ views, 11 follows, and 9 favorites! Not much, but for afirst, it meas a lot.**

 **But don't worry, it's not over yet. I'll start the second phase after a while. Not sure when. 1-2 weeks? 3? I don't know. Just keep your eyes open! It'll be under the title "** ** _Valer: The Call to Battle_** **". *Somewhat spoiler* Expect the Champion of Cyrodiil; expect Akavir; expect Pyandonea; expect another elder scroll. I've decided that each phase will revolve around an elder scroll, such as the one Delphine had before Valer OWNED them. After the last chapter of this trilogy, I'll put a small cameo for phase 2.**

 **SS3DJ and LadyWolvesBayne: You two were my inspiration, and I thank you for that. Check out their FFs.**

 **Also, check out 115SecretstoUnveil's fanfics. They're great!**

 **LadyWolesBayne, Nishaven, Pietersielie, Redhood001, StormcloakHero, Thelostone0420, dropjaw23, fiani, lordrednight, mojo98, watchcreed, Lucifer.M, and catskillyou99; thank you for all of your support. And that goes to all of you too!**

 **I'll see you again in the next chapter. Strate out.**


	31. Second Chance

**What you've (probably) all been waiting for.**

 **Chapter 32: Second Chance**

 **The Second Dragon War (32)**

 _If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done_

 _Because his story is over, and the dragons are...gone_

Valer opened his eyes. He was being carried by a green dragon who he now knew as Stinhahvax, lowering to the Throat of the World. Stinhahvax placed him on the cold clearing, and stepped back. Valer became aware of pain in his abdomen. It was his dream. Was all of it a dream? No. It was real.

The flapping of Durnehviir's wings came from the right. Crunching snow came from the left. Paarthurnax's bones were not to far from hi. Faazdiilqeth was on the very peak of the mountain, looking down at him.

A silhouetted figure appeared next to Valer, with an oddly shaped head. He knelt down at his side.

"Dragonborn."

His voice was VERY familiar, but Valer knew it was impossible. Serana shot the man with an ice spike, but froze in shock. The man yanked it out as if it was nothing.

"No...it's impossible." She said.

The snow cleared. Valer became numb by who he saw. Someone he never thought he'd see again, nor ever wanted to. Standing next to him was the First Dragonborn. Miraak.

Valer tried to move, but the pain made him cease his attempt. Miraak knelt down and worked his Restoration magic. In no time at all, Valer was healed. He head-butted Miraak, making him stumble back. Valer stood up and aimed a powerful fireball at his adversary.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Miraak wasn't fazed. "Because you _need_ me."

It was quiet for a while. Valer was contemplating. Then, his eyes widened.

"No...no way."

Miraak held his head high. "So now you see."

Serana went to Valer's side, confused. "What's he talking about?"

Valer shook his head. "You're supposed to be dead."

Miraak folded his arms. "I've been resurrected by our father. I've been given a second chance...to aid you."

He finished somewhat bitterly. Valer and Serana couldn't believe his words. It was almost as if the arrogant a-hole that died in Apocrypha had made a swift U-turn.

He snorted. "It's not surprising. A child such as you can't be left to handle simple affairs such as this."

Nope. Still arrogant. Still an a-hole.

Valer reluctantly put his fire out, and took a deep breath.

"Fine. But one slip, even an insult, and I'll finish what we started. What _you_ started."

"I would expect no less."

They stared at each other with malice for a few seconds before Stinhahvax broke the silence.

"We must hurry before the ritual is complete, Dovahkiin, ahrk...dovahkiin!"

Valer looked at him with confusion. "What?"

Miraak chuckled. "You don't know? It's a wonder you-"

Valer gave him a look. Miraak held his hands up in defense, though unfazed.

"You think that Zahrahmiik is going to finish what Alduin failed to do?"

Valer narrowed his eyes. "What else would he do?"

"I think it's safe to assume that you didn't absorb Alduin's soul during your battle."

Valer froze. Serana looked at him with shock. It all came back to him.

He had just struck the final blow. Alduin reeled back on his hind legs and cried out. Orange streaks appeared over Alduin's scales. Then, his flesh _burst_ off, and disintegrated. Next his bones. What he saw after that would last him a lifetime. Alduin's soul was enveloped in a dark energy, darker than the blackest of things. Before he could comprehend what it was, it faded away.

He remembered Arngeir saying that Alduin wasn't gone forever. He would come back. It all became clear.

Miraak sighed. "Now you see."

"What is it?" Serana asked.

"Alduin...Zahrahmiik means Sacrifice...the Vokriial are going to revive Alduin, and use Zahrahmiik as the vessel."

She gasped. Valer clenched his fists.

"We need to stop them."

"Obviously." Miraak said casually.

Faazdiilqeth wheezed, catching their attention.

"They are about to start." Stinhahvax said gravely.

Valer looked at Miraak. "Where are they going to do this?"

Miraak looked East. "Where it all started."

Before Valer spoke again, he whirled around to face the Ebony Warrior.

"You've got to be joking."

The Ebony Warrior walked up to Valer, towering over him. "Not yet. We're not finished ye-"

"Iiz Slen Nuz!" Miraak shouted.

The Ebony Warrior fell over with a thud. Valer looked at Miraak with shock.

"Only a fool would delay us. The world depends on us."

Valer nodded before mounting Durnehviir. He felt Serana mount behind him.

"Wha- no! You're not coming!"

She didn't budge. He groaned before lifting off. Miraak mounted Stinhahvax.

 **-Skuldafn-**

The Vokriial soared in a circle over the portal. Zahrahmiik hovered in the center. They shouted. Nahkriin's remains suddenly were swept up, and formed him. He floated in front of the staff, and grasped it. Then, he pushed it down.

The portal cracked and fell, and a beam of light shot straight up into the sky. All light across Nirn became a shadow in its brightness. The clouds dispersed, moving out of its way. Odahviing was perched on the tower near the portal, looking on with awe. Suddenly, one of the Vokriial blasted him with a red beam of energy. He fell onto his back and writhed, screeching. Zahrahmiik looked down at him.

"Ho yahaan wah mey mii. We are not dullards. Let your soul reside in purgatory."

With that, he dove head first into the portal, followed by the Vokriial. Odahviing was a bloody heap, barely breathing. But he felt no remorse. None other than he should have left when he had the chance. Slowly, he lost consciousness. He felt his flesh burn, and finally, nothing. Lost in limbo.

 **-Skuldafn (Not too long after)-**

Stinhahvax and Durnehviir landed on the summit. Valer, Miraak, and Serana dismounted them and looked around. The Draugr corpses were still dead. A dragon skeleton was laying on the ground. Valer recognized it immediately.

"No...Odahviing."

There was no time to mourn. Valer would avenge his death soon enough. He noticed Nahkriin above. The Dragon Priest snarled.

"I'm sorry about your mask. I needed it for my collection." Valer said sarcastically.

Miraak smiled behind his mask. "You're looking worse for wear, old friend."

Nahkriin screeched, holding up his staff. Valer conjured a bound sword and axe.

"We've got trouble."

Serana blinked. "But it's three against one."

Valer sighed. "I wasn't talking about him."

They turned around to see the draugr's standing up. Blue wisps swirled around them. Then, they held up their weapons and shrieked. It was a horrible sound.

"I hate Draugr." Valer said, huffing exasperatedly.

They charged at them. Miraak turned a good number to dust before they got within five meters of them. Serana used her own magic to sap the life from them. A dozen of them dropped pithless. Valer ran to them with fury, and stabbed his sword through a Draugr's chest. A Deathlord ran to him.

" _Fus Ro Dah!_ "

Valer didn't even stumble; barely flinched. The force blew past him like a dull breeze. He sized it up with abhorrence, before 'retorting'.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

The Deathlord flew back and into the mob of other Draugr, knocking them down. As the cadavers kept coming, they slowly made their way up the stairs. Valer turned and nearly bumped into Nahkriin. The priest scowled down at him. Valer head-butted him, making him float back and do a 360. Before Nahkriin got his senses, Miraak shot him with a fireball. Nahkriin was incinerated...along with the staff.

"Dammit!" Valer said.

Miraak didn't react. Serana facepalmed. Stinhavax came from above, blasting the Draugr with lightning.

"Remember your training, Dovahkiin!"

Valer turned back to the portal. He focused with every bit of his energy.

"Paan Vuld Shur!"

The ground burst open, and the pillar shot straight up. Valer was about to jump through, when he noticed Serana would follow.

"Serana, you can't! Stay her-"

"Valer." She said, giving him her game face. "If the world is going to end, it doesn't matter if I die...with you. Besides, I didn't come her for nothing."

Valer studied her face. She was more determined than she had ever been. Then, he nodded. He turned to Miraak.

"Are you with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to die...again."

Valer turned back to the portal. "Looks like I'm going to Sovngarde... _again_." He mimicked Miraak.

Then, they jumped through, and crossed the threshold into Sovngarde.

 **Boom. Didn't see that coming did ya? The next chap will be the last of this trilogy. I'll reveal the date the next trilogy will start. Keep your eyes open. (Damned dragons could swoop down at any minute). -Strate out**


	32. Amaranthine

**Chapter 33: Amaranthine**

 **The Second Dragon War (33)**

Valer, Miraak, and Serana opened their eyes. They were in a forest, but the path ahead was cleared of trees. The sky was a constant dawn-blue with a sun-like object. The clouds seemed to be swirled around it. Only one thing was different from Valer's last visit: the sun was red.

The Vokriial and Zahrahmiik soared ahead.

Serana looked down at her hands. "This...this is...it feels comfortable...the air is just right."

Miraak looked around. "Not what I expected of heaven."

"Guys, snap out of it. We have a mission. Stop the end of the world?"

They nodded in acknowledgement. The trio ran forward. The closer they got, dragon words became audible. No. Not just words. Nor just a spell. A very long, very complicated shout.

"... _ahrk daal fent al. Il fin lein ag voth fin rinik su'um do aldak! Il vokun du ein! Alok, Lein-Naak_!"

Valer, Serana, and Miraak skidded to a stop. Right in front of the Whale Bridge, with Tsun on his knees holding onto his side, the air rippled. A dark mass of pure darkness manifested in the center of the clearing, with golden light housed inside. Serana saw Valer frozen with anxiety in the corner of her eye. The entity slowly took the shape of a dragon. Red eyes shimmered into existence.

" _Zah...Rah...Miik._ " It said. The voice sounded distant.

Couldn't move. Even if they could, there was no stopping it.

Zahrahmiik hesitantly landed and stepped forward, slightly cowering. "Zoklotin, zu'u hin bonaar-"

The entity shouted. Zahrahmiik suddenly reeled back. His flesh burnt off but didn't dissipate. Instead, his bones disassembled and drifted over to the dark being. Then they reformed around it. The scales turned black. Zahrahmiik's soul swept into it. The new dragon's eyes opened. Before them was Alduin the World-eater. Nordic God of Destruction.

Alduin took his first breath in years.

Driven by blind rage, Valer roared and charged at him. Alduin merely used the Unrelenting Force shout. Valer flew back and skidded to a stop at Serana's feet. She knelt down and cradled his head. Miraak clenched his fists.

The Vokriial perched on either side of Alduin. " _Fin Lein-Naak los het_."

Alduin ignored them, fixing his attention on the three before him.

"The fool did not even know the meaning of his own name. Pity." His attention turned to Miraak. "Ah, the treacherous sonaan lives. I will enjoy feasting on your soul.

"Aan miil. Your identity is insignificant.

"And _you_. _Fin Dovahkiin_."

Valer glared at him.

"You have defeated me-"

"Twice." Valer cut in.

"It matters not! Your death shall be slow and unpleasant. Burn!"

He shouted. Meteors began to fall by the dozens. Valer stood up and looked to the sky.

"Strun Bah Qo!"

To combat the meteors, lightning began to strike the ground in random areas. Stinhahvax also shouted. The air turned icy, and _HAIL_ began to fall.

Valer shrugged. "Now that we've all shown off a bit."

Alduin roared and lifted off. "Zu fen du hein zii!"

Miraak charged his lightning and black sludge. Serana backed away, priming her Blood magic. Valer conjured a Bound Daedric greatsword. Stinhahvax, Faazdiilqeth and Durnehviir flew into the air, just as the Vokriial did.

Valer jumped onto Stinhahvax's back, midflight, and they flew straight towards Alduin.

"Ah, Stin Hah Vax! Come to further prove your name's sake?"

Stinhahvax snarled. "Nid! I have come to finish what we started long ago!"

Valer scoffed. "You and me both."

Stinhahvax blasted Alduin with a jet of lightning. The dark dragon roared in pain, and retorted with a fireball.

"Fo Krah Diin!"

Valer's thu'um cancelled out Alduin's. They dove after him. The Vokriial shot Durnehviir with rays of red energy. One of them clamped their jaws down on his neck. Durnehviir burst into violet flames, and disappeared. He reappeared behind one of them, and rammed it in its gut.

He laughed. "One of the many advantages of my fate!"

Faazdiilqeth shot one of them with an orb of magic. The Vokriial screeched and fell through the whale bridge, and into the abyss. Miraak was pouring all of his magic into his barrage of sludge. Serana did what she could.

Alduin shot forward and tried to snap his jaws shut on Valer. Valer ducked and grabbed his tail just in time. He was pulled off of Stinhahvax, and taken away.

"That imbecile!" Miraak cursed. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Valer cried out like a man on a runaway horse as Alduin did barrel rolls, trying to shake him off.

"Joor Zah Frul!"

Alduin roared as his soul was attacked, and soared straight up. Just as he was about to outlast the shout's effects, his wings stopped carrying him. They both free-fell, slashing at each other in midair. Finally, Alduin swatted him away with his tail and caught himself with his wings. Stinhahvax caught Valer.

"Dragonborn!"

He looked to see Tsun toss him his great-sword. Valer caught it, swung it around, and slashed one of the Vokriial along its wing. It howled in pain before crashing down onto the ground. He and Stinhahvax gave chase to Alduin, not letting up.

"You getting tired?" Valer asked.

Stinhahvax snorted. "I was about to ask the same thing, Dovahkiin."

When they were close enough to Alduin, Stinhahvax shouted.

"Zii-los dii du!"

Alduin roared. His flesh burnt, and his bones crumbled. But his soul was held back by the black mass, that once again took the form of a dragon.

The last two remaining Vokriial stopped and looked up with the others. Alduin cackled.

" _You can never defeat me! I am a god!_ "

Valer glared at him, unsheathed his sword, and whispered.

"Feynsedov". Bane of Dragons

Runes burned into the blade, enchanting it with the thu'um. Alduin roared and charged at him. Valer leapt off of Stinhahvax and raised his sword high.

Time seemed to slow. It was the moment that would define everything. The two counterparts, in a final confrontation. Everyone in the area was temporarily blinded by the event. When it cleared, Serana gasped; even Miraak took a step back. The last two Vokriial were nothing but bones. Valer stood still, on the ground. The small wisps of Alduin's soul swept into him. An ethereal set of armor covered his form.

"It's over...we did it."

Stinhahvax landed not too far away, and unfurled his wings. "Pah Heind Fin Dovahkiin!"

Durnehviir followed. Then Faazdiilqeth. Then all three. Then, thousands of dragon's voices echoed across the sky. The ones on Nirn were calling out to him. Miraak found himself say it once somewhat bitterly. Serana ran to Valer and hugged him. She let go soon because she knew it wasn't finished yet. He looked at the sword. The runes seemed to cool, no longer shining.

Valer walked to Tsun. "How are you going to fix the bridge? Got any whales around?"

Tsun laughed and patted Valer's shoulder. It hurt like hell. "Don't worry about it. By the time you get back, it'll be brand new."

Valer smiled. "Well, I think I have something to do."

The others gathered around. "Nahl Dal Vus!"

 **-Dovahzul Translation-**

 **Ahrk daal fent al. Il fin lein ag voth fin rinik su'um do aldak! Il vokun naak ein! Alok, Lein-Naak-** ** _And return shall (the) destroyer. Let the world burn with the very breath of destruction.! Let shadow devoir light! Arise, World-Eater_**


	33. Revivification

**Chapter 34: Revivification**

 **The Second Dragon War (34)**

All of Tamriel was buzzing about Valer's victory. Despite the initial "DAMAGE" to EVERYTHING, the people seemed happier than ever. Bards played the song of the Dragonborn on the streets, if people weren't cleaning up or rebuilding, they were singing and dancing.

All was well, except on the tallest mountain of Skyrim.

Every dragon; EVERY dragon; was gathered around and soaring around the peak. Valer walked to the bones of Paarthurnax and stopped. The mountain was completely silent. Even Kynareth had the decency to stop the rushing winds. Serana stood a distance away, biting her nails. Miraak was leaning against a boulder, watching with anticipation. Valer inhaled. Then exhaled. Ten inhaled again.

"Slen Tiid Vo!"

At first, nothing happened. Then, a dragon soul flowed out of Valer and into Paarthurnax. The bones suddenly became animate. Embers appeared all around, and attached themselves to the skeleton. Not long after, Paarthurnax stood before them, perplexed.

"Dovahkiin...I...I am alive..."

Tears were streaming down Serana's face, but she didn't care. Miraak smirked.

"I'll be damned."

Valer fell to his knees. "Paarthurnax..."

"Alok, Dovahkiin. It is I who should bow to _you_."

Valer smiled and stood. "I did it. Alduin is no more."

Paarthurnax nodded. "Indeed. I witnessed it from his body. I was within from the start." He looked around at all of the other dragons. "Zeymah! Bear witness to the greatest among us! Faal vazah Dovahjun los het!"

They all roared. Valer roared with them. Then he turned to see Miraak trudging through the blizzard. Valer ran to him.

"Wait up!"

The Dragon Priest stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Dragonborn?"

"This isn't just my victory. It's _ours_. The world would love to hear that Miraak the first Dragonborn took part in the-"

He was cut off by Miraak's chuckling. Miraak actually looked over his shoulder. "You don't get it, do you? My time is done. It's _your_ era. I've done my part. Now i go."

Valer wasn't giving up that easily. "What happened to your arrogance? Your pride? Where will you go?"

"Home."

Miraak continued walking, leaving Valer behind. For a while, Valer said nothing. Then, he sensed someone. He turned to see the Ebony Warrior standing right behind him.

"I swear, if you-"

"Shut up. I'm not here for that. It's obvious the battle took much strength from you. I won't battle a cripple. For now, I'll stick around for when you're ready."

Valer sighed. "Fine."

He brushed past the Redguard and went to Serana. She shrugged.

"What now?" She asked.

He smiled. "Now, we follow Miraak's example and go home."

She giggled, catching him off guard. "Our...home was destroyed. All three."

Valer's jaw dropped. Then he facepalmed. "Dammit! Now we hace to go back to Whiterun!"

"Also destroyed."

He huffed. "Well, which house isn't destroyed?"

She looked down at her feet. "The one in Markarth, but...you're a fugitive still."

Valer led her away. "High Hrothgar it is."

 **Thus ends the first trilogy. Stick around for Valer's Endeavor, and I'll be making a tie-in called Sanity is Overrated, featuring the Hero of Kvatch! I didn't put him in the description for nothing!**

 **Also, it would be awesome if you guys would put your favorite parts, arcs, chapters, characters, etc in the reviews. Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Watch the skies –Strate Out**


End file.
